Time of the Season
by Natchez
Summary: Very AU. It's 2010 and Stefan is a vampire, but Damon? Missing (and human) since 1864. No one knows what happened, until Elena finds a blue-eyed man in the woods near the old Salvatore place. Where has he been for all these years?
1. Chapter 1: I've Just Seen a Face

**A/N: This is very AU. It starts where the series does, but not with things as they were. Stefan is a vampire, Damon still human and missing for 150 years. I will introduce some non-canon characters, just to fill in the plot holes from the series. I haven't decided how deep to take the supernatural stuff in Mystic Falls, or whether I will deal with all the doppelganger ****sturm und drang. It's still in the early stages, yet. Just now, Elena just looks a LOT like Katherine. Please read and review!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries."_

Falling – he was falling, falling, falling – nothing but noise and blackness around him. Then, he hit the ground with a resounding thud, knocking all the breath out of him. He moaned softly and the world went black around him once again.

Elena Gilbert had stopped going to the cemetery to write in her journal. People could see her there. Ever since Matt showed her the old Salvatore home place, she went there to write. There was a sadness about it that never failed to touch her heart. The Gilbert home place creeped her out. But her mom had told her the sad story of the two Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan, how they had been seduced by the evil Katherine Pierce, and how the rumor was she was a vampire (of all things!) and had turned Stefan. No one knew about Damon. By all accounts, both had been in their prime – young, handsome men. Stefan had been seen around Mystic Falls since then, if the stories could be believed, but Damon had simply disappeared. Perhaps a Confederate patrol had picked him up and decided he needed to go back into the army. It was possible he had been killed in the Battle of the Wilderness, but no one would ever know, more than likely. Truly the stuff of ghost stories.

The Mystic Falls archives even had photos of the brothers. There was Stefan, the younger one, with hooded eyes, and handsome. Damon had worn his Cavalry uniform for his photo. The archives director said all the contemporary accounts mentioned the photos were excellent likenesses. Elena had looked a long while at Damon Salvatore's portrait. His eyes must have been a sky blue for them to look so light-colored in the tintype. People generally didn't smile in photos then, but there was a grin lurking at the corners of his mouth, meaning he didn't look nearly as solemn and somber as his brother did. Elena had always liked Damon Salvatore's face.

She sat on what had once been the steps of the house, leaned against a crumbled column and started to write. She had been going for a few minutes when she heard something. It sounded like a cry. She looked up and around. She heard it again. "Help me," she thought it was saying. "This is a spooky place and I'm not going to give in," she said.

"Help me!" Louder this time. It sounded bad. She got up and went toward the sound of the voice.

He woke up, face down on the forest floor. He was thirsty – so thirsty. His mouth felt like he had swallowed sand. And it was cold. He didn't remember it being cold. He raised up. Where was he? The smells and sounds were familiar, but he couldn't place where he was. What had happened? His memory was quite blank. The last thing he remembered? It wasn't coming to him. Being home, or perhaps outside the house. He managed to sit up and wiped his forehead. He looked around. What was he doing in the middle of the woods? He saw a small clearing where the house should be, but nothing was there. He shook his head and immediately regretted the move. "I must have brain fever. I'm seeing things," he muttered to himself. Surely one of the servants was around. "Joe!" he called to a servant. "Help me!" But there was no answer. In fact, an eerie silence reigned.

"Joe! Prophet! Anyone, for God's sake, help me!" his voice was weak. The exertion was too much and he fell back, unconscious.

Elena followed the sound of the cries into the woods – only a few yards from the steps where she had been sitting. She saw a figure lying in the leaves. She found her phone and was about to call 911, when the man stirred and rolled over. His hand was on his forehead, and he looked at her with summer blue eyes. Damon Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sort of Homecoming

**A/N: I've got a couple of chapters ahead. Hope you enjoy it. Still not sure where it's going, but it's still early on, right? I filled in some blanks on the Salvatore backstory here, with what I feel is a plausible timeline. Please, read and review!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>Damon saw her. Katherine, but – not Katherine. She had on a black woolen coat and… britches? A lady wearing pants? Unthinkable. "K-k-atherine?" he stammered.<p>

Katherine? Really? "No. My name is Elena. Are you all right?"

"I-I'm afraid I am not. My head is pounding. Do you have any water, by chance?" He looked thoroughly confused.

"Hang on." Elena ran to her backpack and grabbed her aluminum water bottle. She brought it back and gave it to him. He drank eagerly. He drained the bottle and sighed.

"Thank you so much. I'm afraid you have the advantage of me. I seem to be lost or not in my right mind. I'm not sure. My name is Damon Salvatore."

Elena broke out in goosebumps. No way. "Elena Gilbert."

"I didn't know John had a daughter."

"I'm his um, niece."

"I see. I seem to be unable to orient myself. You'll think I'm out of my wits, and I may be, but where in the world am I?"

Elena's eyes widened. All right, so how did you answer _that_ question? She was nearly as confused as he was. How did a man from 150 years ago suddenly drop out of the sky on to the land where his parents lived?

"Miss Gilbert? Can you tell me where I am?" his voice was quiet, polite, but insistent.

"Um, well you're outside Mystic Falls, near the old Salvatore place."

His face clouded. "The old Salvatore place? I'm afraid I don't understand. The house isn't that old."

Elena bit her lip nervously. "It's hard to explain."

"Apparently." He covered his face again. "My head is pounding. I'm sure I have brain fever. Is there any laudanum about? And I may need to see a doctor."

"L-laudanum?" She knew what it was – sort of. "I can help you - maybe. Can you stand?"

"I think so." He held on to a convenient tree and got to his feet. "I'm dizzy, though. Everything is spinning."

"Hold on to me." Elena offered him her shoulder. He clung to her gratefully and she led him through the woods to her car, keeping his back to where the house used to stand. She didn't think he needed that kind of shock—not yet. There was only one place she could think to take him – the Salvatore boarding house. Maybe Zach Salvatore could shed some light on this. "Keep your eyes closed," she said. "It will help the dizziness." And might hide the fact they were traveling in a car. "Step up," she said, figuring that wouldn't be unusual if you were getting into a buggy. He did, still with eyes closed. "Now lie down," Elena instructed, and Damon lay in the back seat, and from what she could tell, immediately lapsed into unconsciousness again. So much the better.

She got to the boarding house as quickly as she safely could, and rang the old-fashioned bell. She heard footsteps and the door opened. Zach Salvatore stood there. He looked a little confused and then smiled at her. "Elena Gilbert, isn't it? It's been a long time. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, um, Mr. Salvatore."

"Zach, please."

"Zach. I was out at the old Salvatore home place. I go there to write in my journal. I don't disturb anything. I just sit and write, and this – _guy_ – just appeared out of nowhere. And it sounds crazy, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but he looks just like that photo of Damon Salvatore in the Mystic Falls archives. He _said_ his name is Damon Salvatore! He's passed out in the back seat of my car, now. I didn't know what else to do with him, so I brought him here."

Zach's mouth was hanging open a little. "Appeared out of nowhere?"

"Well, I was just sitting there and I heard what sounded like someone calling for help. So I went to check it out, and found him lying on the ground, about I don't know – 100 yards or so from where the house used to be. Maybe not that far."

"Wow. And he looks like Damon?"

"Well, like the portrait I saw in the archives, anyway. That was the first thing that ran through my mind. You know my mom was a real history nut, so I spent a lot of time there with her. And he _said_ he's Damon!"

He nodded. "Wow," he said again. "This could change things. Well, let's get him inside. Did you tell him where he was?"

"I was kind of vague. He said he was dizzy and I told him to keep his eyes closed so he wouldn't see my car and freak out."

Zach grinned. "Good thinking. You're a smart young lady."

They went outside and Zach opened the back door and got a good look at the man inside. "Good God. If this isn't Damon Salvatore, it's his identical twin."

"_You're_ not freaking out," Elena observed.

Zach smiled wryly. "Well, there are some things about this family, and about Mystic Falls in general you might not know. But this answers some long-standing questions, for sure." He shook Damon's shoulder gently. "Damon," he said. "Come on. Let's get you in the house."

Damon stirred. "Please. And more water, if you don't mind."

"I'll take care of everything," Zach assured him. "Keep your eyes closed, though. Miss Elena said you were very dizzy. Don't want you to fall. Just lean on me."

"Gladly," he said, as Zach took Damon's arm and walked him inside the boarding house. He motioned for Elena to follow.

Zach made Damon comfortable in one of the downstairs rooms that looked very much as a room would have in the 1860s, since that was one of the selling points of staying at the house. Zach figured if Damon woke up here, he wouldn't be nearly as frightened or confused.

Elena rushed to close the curtains to dim the room and Zach got Damon on the bed. Elena pulled the quilt back so they could cover him up. Zach took Damon's boots off with some difficulty and Damon sighed in relief. "Feels good to have those boots off at last," he said.

Elena brought a cool, damp washcloth and put it on his forehead. "That should help your headache."

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert. I am most grateful."

"Let me get you a- um, a tonic for that headache," Zach said. He went to the kitchen and mixed up some Alka-Seltzer and brought it back to Damon. "Doesn't taste like much, but it will help."

Damon drank the liquid gratefully. "It's bitter, but don't they say it doesn't help if it doesn't taste bad?"

"I think that's the general opinion," Zach answered with a chuckle. "Now you just lie down and give that medicine a chance to work. Get some rest."

"I will," Damon said. He opened his eyes just a bit. "May I have the pleasure of knowing the name of my benefactor?" Elena grinned. His manners were so courtly.

"Zachary Salvatore. I'm a cousin."

"Then my thanks, cousin Zachary. And Miss Gilbert." And then, exhausted, Damon fell asleep.

Zach motioned Elena outside and softly closed the door. They went into the den and Zach sat down and motioned for Elena to, also.

"Where do I start? If you've heard the story, then you know Damon went missing and no trace of him was ever found."

"I know. Some people said he got picked up by a Confederate patrol."

"That was by far the most plausible story, and the one I always believed was probably true, if his disappearance didn't have a supernatural explanation."

"Supernatural? Really? I mean, there was the whole Katherine Pierce thing, and the vampire business. But I thought that was just John Gilbert going on a rant, like he usually did in his journals. He was a real head case." Elena was flatly skeptical.

Zach shook his head. "Not really. Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother, is still alive. He is a vampire. He is almost certain Katherine Pierce is still alive, too. He said he saw her in Chicago a few years ago."

Elena was absolutely still. "So, you've _met_ Stefan?"

"I have. He comes by every so often, just to check on things. This is the closest place he has to a home, since the Yankees burned the original place."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Couple of months ago. Obviously, he keeps a low profile. We've discussed Damon's disappearance, though. Stefan always wondered what happened to him. Of course, in 1864, if someone disappeared in battle, there was every chance no one would know. It was easier to get lost and stay lost in that day and age."

"It sure was. So, a supernatural explanation would be, what?" Her brain was still reeling over the whole "vampires are real" concept.

"I'm not really sure. Stefan has always maintained that, right before Damon disappeared, there was an earthquake. They're not common here, you know, but they can happen. And he said he never heard from his brother again, and people close to the family said they never heard a word."

"What about his father?" Elena asked.

Zach shook his head. "Stefan killed him very shortly after he was turned. It was self-defense. Giuseppe was a hot-tempered, narrow-minded old coot and when he found out about Stefan, he tried to stake him. Stefan pushed him against the wall and broke his neck. Stefan still hates like hell that it happened, and he's more than sorry, but you can't take that back, obviously. And Giuseppe or John Gilbert one, were the ones who shot them to start with."

"Them?" Elena asked.

"Damon and Stefan. But Damon only got hit in the leg and survived. Katherine was long gone by then, so Damon really had nowhere else to go. His uncle, Antonio, took over running the place while Damon recovered."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, the story says Damon was out just poking around in the woods, when the earthquake happened and he disappeared. About a month later, the Yankees finally got around to this part of the county and burned everything they could. Antonio took his family to St. Louis as soon as Damon disappeared, and when the war ended, they came back and built this house about 1880. Antonio was raising Joseph, Giuseppe's youngest son. All of his money was in a bank in St. Louis, and he had invested in the western railroads, so they were well fixed for money."

"Joseph? I thought there were only the two boys," Elena said.

Zach made a wry face. "Two by Genevieve Salvatore, anyway. The other one was not."

"So who was Joseph's mother?"

"Giuseppe had a habit of making sure the house maids were pretty girls, and light-skinned in the bargain."

Elena's eyes widened. "Are you saying the Salvatore heir was the son of a _slave_?" Wow. That was news.

"Yep. He looked very Italian, since his mother could 'pass.' You understand what that means."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, Antonio figured it was best if the place stayed in the family. So, he arranged to become Joseph's legal guardian. I don't know how they worked it about his mother, but apparently, money changed hands and it never came out that she was black. The county needed the lumber revenue too badly to quibble about genetics."

Elena laughed. "I can imagine. So are you descended from Joseph?"

He shook his head. "No, Antonio. Joseph died in 1910 and his son in World War I, so it all came to my side of the family."

"What a story. And now, Damon is here."

"Apparently. There were always stories about other people who also disappeared in that earthquake, or whatever it was. I think most of them turned up. Damon never did."

"Amazing. So what are you going to do about Damon? He's 150 years out of his timeline!"

"That could be a problem. I know we could get a birth certificate and all. Stefan said there are vampires in federal offices who take care of that kind of thing for other vampires, and he could get it done."

"I guess I'm more concerned about his mental state. It's going to be a serious shock for him."

Zach nodded. "Yeah. Guess I'll just have to play it by ear. I may need your help."

"He called me Katherine," she said.

"Well, you do bear a striking resemblance to Katherine Pierce. Not sure how that happened, but you do."

Elena shook her head. "I don't know either. Damon is a handsome man, though."

Zach grinned. "The stories all say he was considered one of the most eligible bachelors in the county."

"I can imagine." Elena couldn't wait until Damon felt more like himself. Something about his face was mesmerizing – those blue-blue eyes. They were captivating. "Assuming he's here to stay for a while, at least, how can we get him up to speed on life today?"

Zach thought about that. "How's your US history textbook? Pretty good?"

"It's all right, I guess. Covers most of the major events," Elena answered.

He nodded. "O.K. Then I'll borrow one from Ric Saltzman. He won't mind, unlike that jerk who used to be your history teacher. I went to high school with him. He was never not a jerk."

"Don't speak ill of the dead," Elena said. She glanced at her phone. "I've got to get home. Jenna will think something terrible happened to me."

"Go on, but give me your cell number. I'll keep you posted on how he does."

"Thanks, Zach." Elena gave him the numbers and then left for home.

"How you feeling, Damon?" Zach asked as he went into the bedroom.

Damon smiled. "Much better, thank you. My headache is gone. That tonic was a miracle."

"You hungry?"

"I could eat a horse, cousin. Two horses."

Zach laughed. "I'll see what I can do. Peas and cornbread sound all right?"

"Yes. Anything."

"You stay right here. I'll fetch it for you. I'm not sure exactly what happened to you, but with that dizzy feeling, you probably need to stay in bed for a little while. Don't want you to fall and break a leg. That would be terrible."

"Yes it would," Damon agreed. He did feel better, but really didn't want to get up yet.

Zach had put Damon in the one room that still had oil hurricane lamps. He brought in a tray and lit the lamps, rather than turning on the overhead lights. No use frightening Damon out of his very wits before it was necessary. There had been whispers of time traveling, and Travelers, magic and so forth in the Mystic Falls back rooms for years, but this was the first evidence Zach had seen that it was actually true.

"It's about supper time anyway," Zach said, "So this works out fine." He was glad the large clock on the mantel was period and set to the correct time. He set the tray on Damon's lap and put a glass of milk on the side table.

Damon's eyes lit up. "Milk? I've been craving some. Ever since the cow went dry, it's been scarce." He took a long pull. "And so cold. You must have a fine icehouse."

"I do. I'll get a fire built in here. You'll want it tonight."

"My head is still muddled. I can't seem to remember the date. Or day. I'm sure I sound like I'm losing my mind. I do feel a little that way."

"It's Saturday, January 31st," Zach answered.

"Why did I think it was June? Strange."

_Because it was June when you disappeared_, Zach thought. "You've had quite a shock to your system. Make anybody forget what day it is."

"You're right," Damon agreed, starting on the food. "I feel like I haven't eaten in a year," he said.

_Well, that was apt_, Zach thought. "Let me get some wood in here."

"I hate to put you to any trouble."

"No trouble at all. I just need to bring it in and start the fire." Zach was thankful this fireplace still used wood and not gas logs.

When he came back with the wood, Damon said, "How's the war going? I can't seem to remember."

Zach did some quick calculations. "Not well, but at least the Yankees have left us alone. I guess we're too far out for them to bother with us."

Damon shook his head. "Virginia fought, and I fought with her, but I never did hold with slavery. Other people pay their workers a living wage. We could have too, and have avoided this war. But no one was willing to bend. A pity."

Zach nodded. It was strange to hear someone from the era talk about the war. He had forgotten Damon had served in the Cavalry. That wasn't unusual. His family was wealthy and he could furnish his own horse, which was always a good way to get into the unit you wanted.

"I'm still not myself, Zachary. I feel I could sleep for a week! A little like I felt when I came home from the war." He had finished his food.

"I'm not surprised, Damon," Zach said. "Just you lie back down. I'll turn the lamps down and you sleep as long as you want." He took the tray.

Damon did lie down again. "I can't thank you enough, cousin. I don't remember Uncle having a son named Zachary, but I don't remember a lot of things, right this minute."

"You're fine, Damon. Get some good rest, now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, cousin."

"Good night, Damon." Zach turned down the lamps and closed the door softly. He sat on the sofa, wondering what in the world to do with his guest. He needed to call Stefan.

* * *

><p>"It's weird, Bonnie." Elena had invited over her best friend, Bonnie Bennett, and was telling her about her afternoon. Bonnie could be trusted to take a secret to her grave.<p>

"Weird just gets it started," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "This is bizarre-o!"

Elena nodded. "Yeah. You guess your Grams might have some idea what's going on?"

"If I can catch her sober, could be, maybe. I'll go over there tomorrow and ask."

"All right. I'm going over to the boarding house again tomorrow to talk to Zach."

"Do that. I'll be interested in anything he tells you."


	3. Chapter 3: My Back Pages

**A/N: O.K. This is it, so far. Thoughts? Ideas on where to take the story from here? I'm open to suggestions! Please, read, enjoy and review!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>Elena's phone rang early the next morning. "Elena? Zach Salvatore. Can you come to the boarding house this morning? Kind of important."<p>

"Sure. Just let me get dressed. I'll tell Jenna I'm running an errand." She threw on clean clothes and, making excuses to her aunt, hustled out of the house and got in the car and to the boarding house as quickly as she could.

An unfamiliar car was in the drive when she went to the front door. She didn't even get a chance to knock, when Zach came to the door. "Sorry to get you out of bed so early on a Sunday, but like I said, this is important."

"It's OK, Zach. What's going on?"

He gestured for her to follow him into the den and a man stood to greet her. Stefan Salvatore. Had to be. God, did that family produce anything but beautiful children? Stefan didn't look much like Damon, though. His face was a little more squared off, not quite as angular, and his eyes were large, shadowed and hazel-green, compared to Damon's bright blue eyes. His frame was larger, taller than his brother's, and he smiled in greeting.

"Stefan, this is Elena Gilbert. She's the one who found Damon yesterday. Elena, Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Stefan."

"And you," he answered. Zach was right. The resemblance to Katherine was spooky, but he could tell at a glance she was nothing like that vampire bitch from hell.

"Let's sit down and Elena can tell you what happened."

"I want to know everything you remember," Stefan said.

"O.K." Vampire or not, he was hot, and seemed really nice. "I was at the old home place, where the house used to be, you know?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. Mind if I ask what you were doing there?"

"Nothing, really. I just go there to write in my journal. It's really quiet and I like the place."

He smiled. "O.K. Just wondering. Go on, please."

"Anyway, I was just sitting on the steps, writing, and I heard what sounded like someone crying for help. I honestly thought I was hearing things at first, but then I heard it again. So, I went toward the sound. It was in the woods, but you could still see the clearing where the house was. Damon was just lying there. He was very weak, thirsty, hungry, dizzy – so I brought him here. It was the only thing I could think of to do."

Stefan nodded as he thought this over. "How did you know who it was?"

"He told me, and I recognized him from the portrait in the Mystic Falls Archives. My mom was really into the town's history, so I've seen your pictures."

Stefan smiled. "I see. Anything else you remember? Noises? Bright light? Anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. There was just the usual sounds - light breeze, leaves rustling, occasional bird. That's all. Then I heard him calling for help."

"You don't remember the ground quaking or something like that?"

Elena shrugged. "No. I wish I could tell you more."

"It's fine. If nothing else happened, then it didn't happen. Zach said he was very disoriented. That's not surprising." Stefan had gotten up and was pacing in front of the fireplace. He turned to Zach. "Has he had any vervain?"

Zach shook his head. "No. I thought some, um, therapy might be needed."

Elena's world was already teetering on its axis and now she felt like Alice down the rabbit hole. "Vervain? What's that?"

"Herb that keeps vampires away, at its most basic," Zach answered.

"O.K.," she said slowly.

Stefan chuckled. "I know. It's a lot to take in all at once. But don't worry. I only drink animal blood. I will not take a human life unless I have to."

"Good to know," Elena said. And it was, but weird was taking on new definitions every second.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked.

"In the Lee Room," Zach answered. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you. But give him a little longer to sleep. He really was weak and tired yesterday."

"I will." He turned to Elena. "Up to hearing a little more history? Hey Zach? Any chance of some breakfast around here?"

Zach grinned. "Sure thing. I've got everything ready to go. I'll just put it on while you catch Elena up."

"Thanks, man." Stefan looked at Elena. "O.K. I guess you knew about Katherine and her turning me."

"Yes. And about your father."

Stefan's face darkened. "You will never know how much I regret that. I'd have given anything to have not done that. Anyway, you knew Damon was shot in the leg. Well, since he still had Katherine's blood in his system, he recovered, and our Uncle Antonio took over running his place and ours, too. For some reason, Father always treated Damon like an outsider. I'm not sure why. I've never been sure. But anyway, he did. I hung around Mystic Falls for a while, you know, staying low and talking to Damon whenever I could. He actually gave me a good many family items to hide, since he had a strong feeling the Yankees would be in the neighborhood any day, and there were things he wanted to save. John Gilbert was still around so I had to be careful."

Elena nodded. "Of course. I can understand that."

"I figured. So, one day, Damon just disappeared. Poof! No trace of him. We all wondered if he got too far away and a Confederate patrol picked him up, but obviously, and thankfully, not. That's why I wanted to know how you found him. There have been rumors about this kind of thing, but it's the first time I've seen it."

"I have a friend whose grandmother says she's a witch, and I asked Bonnie to ask her grandmother – you know, in a roundabout way. Without telling everything."

"Maybe she'll know something. Here's breakfast!" Stefan grinned at Zach, who came in with a tray. "Let me get that for you."

Elena just ate and listened to Zach and Stefan talk. He had been to California and to Nevada, and was telling Zach about Lake Tahoe. It sounded beautiful.

Breakfast was over when they heard thumps and muffled curses coming from down the hall.

"Sounds like Damon's up," Stefan said. "Let me go talk to him."

The men stood and went to the bedroom where Damon had slept. Elena could hear voices rising and falling, and then nothing. Then what sounded like crying. Crying? She stood and crept noiselessly to the door and peeked inside. Stefan sat on the bed, his arm around Damon's shoulders and tears were leaking down Damon's face.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I, Stefan? And you're just afraid to tell me."

"No, no. Damon, you're sane. Absolutely sane. Here. Look at me. Look at me, brother." Damon turned anguished eyes to Stefan. "Damon, you're going to be fine. You are not crazy. You've accepted what's happened to you and you're excited to learn all about where you are and when you are. It's a different world now, but that's all right. You didn't leave anyone behind in 1864, and I'll be here to help you. So will Zach." Stefan's voice was calm, soothing, and Damon seemed to relax. Elena knew there was something hinky going on, but she couldn't quite place what it was. In any case, Damon calmed down and nodded at his brother. "I'm fine and I want to know what's going on in the world nowadays," he said.

"That's right," Stefan said with a smile. "It's fine. It really is."

"I've missed you, Stefan," he said. "Truly, I have."

"I've missed you too, big brother," he said and hugged Damon close.

Elena tiptoed back into the den, sobered. How must it feel, she thought, to be 150 years out of the time where you were born? People had made how many science fiction movies about it, written how many books? But to have it actually happen? It must be absolutely terrifying. Thank God Zach found Stefan to help. Because life had changed so much since 1864, so many things needed to be explained, and Damon had no frame of reference for any of it.

Zach came out of the room. "Did you hear any of that?" Elena nodded. "Let me tell you what happened. Vampires have this ability called compulsion. They can make a human think just about anything they want them to think. That's why I take vervain. Compulsion doesn't work on you if you do. Stefan is an honorable man. He really doesn't want to hurt anyone, and he doesn't like to use compulsion if he can avoid it, but I think you can understand these are really unusual circumstances."

"Unusual is definitely one word for this whole situation. He won't compel _me_ or anything, will he?"

Zach shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Damon really needs some sympathetic friends who understand what's happened to him. Besides, telling people would just make them think you're crazy, so that kind of takes care of it, right?"

Elena grinned. "No doubt. I wonder if he could do that compulsion thing with Jeremy to get him off drugs. That's using your powers for good and not evil, for sure. Jeremy has been a mess since, well, you know."

"I know. I wasn't able to get to the service for your parents, but I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Thank you, Zach. I appreciate it. It's just so strange not having them around. I just feel lost at sea all the time. Jenna's great, but she's not a parent. Or even the parenting type. Bonnie Bennett has an absent father. Caroline Forbes' mom is the sheriff, so she's gone a lot. I guess that's why we're friends. We're all feeling lost."

Zach nodded sympathetically. "Yeah."

"Explain something to me. How is Stefan able to get around in daylight? I thought that was lethal."

"Normally, it is. Did you see that ring he wears? Big thing? Apparently, a Bennett witch – yes, one of Bonnie's forebears – put a spell on it to protect him from the daylight as long as he has it on."

"Oh, wow. I'm going to have to wrap my head around all this. What a mess."

"Yeah, it's a mess, but we'll get it straightened out," Stefan said as he came out of Damon's room. He smiled at Elena and her heart went zing! Zach was handsome, Stefan was handsome, and Damon – well, he was in a class by himself. What _was_ it about these Salvatore boys? "Thank you so much for bringing Damon here. He could have frozen to death last night out there in the woods alone, with no one knowing he was there. You probably saved his life, and I've been reunited with my brother."

"You're welcome, Stefan. I'm just glad I was able to help."

"Well, you certainly did. He's asking for you, by the way. I think he really likes you."

Elena blushed. "I'll go talk to him. Oh, I was thinking. He's going to need some clothes, and I think you and Zach are both too tall."

Stefan chuckled. "Takes a woman to think of these things. I think I know his sizes pretty well. I'll write them down and give you the money and you can go on a shopping spree. How about it? I'd do it, but I'm still keeping a low profile around here."

"Really? Maybe I'll take Jeremy with me. He needs to do something besides hang out with his stoner buddies." A thought struck her. "Hey Zach, tell Stefan about Jeremy and doing that thing for him, you know?"

Zach smiled. "I'll ask. Go see Damon."

Elena nodded and went into Damon's room. "Hi there," she said.

His eyes lit up when he saw her. "Good morning, Miss Gilbert. I'm sorry Zach called you here so early. I imagine you have other things you need to do."

"Not really on a Sunday morning. How are you feeling?"

"Much more like myself, thank you. Overwhelmed by the situation, somewhat…" his voice trailed off.

She patted his shoulder. "I can't even imagine. I'd be terrified."

"For some reason, talking to Stefan made me feel much better. I truly missed my brother. We were close, you know."

"I know. I have a brother. His name is Jeremy."

Damon smiled and Elena's heart nearly stopped. "Then he has a fine sister. Miss Elena – may I call you that?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Thank you. Miss Elena, may I call on you? If your parents approve…"

Oh wow. This gorgeous man was asking her out. Holy crap. "Well, my parents are dead, but I'm sure my Aunt Jenna will be glad to have you call on me." Assuming Jenna could keep her hands off Damon, that is.

"I am sorry about your parents. Is it a recent loss?"

"Last year."

"Please accept my condolences. If you feel it's too soon, then… You must still be in mourning."

Elena remembered people actually wore black for a long time after a death in the Civil War era. "No, it's fine. Really. I need to get back to life."

He smiled. "I'd be honored to help you." There was something in his blue eyes – a light she wasn't used to seeing in a man's eyes.

Elena blushed to her hairline for some reason. He was such a- a gentleman! Why in the world did good manners go so horribly out of fashion? "Thank you, Damon. Have a nice day."

"And you too, Miss Elena," he answered. "Thank you for seeing to me. I'm truly grateful for your help."

"You're welcome. Glad I was there," she said and left the room. She was feeling a little dreamy and dazed as she walked into the den, wearing what she realized later was a seriously goofy grin. "He asked to call on me," she said, unable to keep from grinning ear to ear.

Zach and Stefan both chuckled. "Well, _that_ hasn't changed," Stefan said. "He still has his touch with the ladies. Works just as well in 2009 as it did in eighteen-sixty-something." He stood and handed Elena a stack of cash. "Buy whatever you think he needs. Keep the change."

"I couldn't do that, Stefan."

"With the price of gas and you driving an SUV? Keep the change. Call it a - fee for being a personal shopper." He gave her another gorgeous smile. Those Salvatores were devastating.

"All right. I really appreciate it."

"No, you're doing _me_ a favor. _I_ appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I guess I'll come back this evening with all the loot."

Zach nodded. "Do that. Call first, if you don't mind, though. So we can leave the front lights on for you."

"Of course. Sure. No problem. See you guys!"

"Goodbye, Elena," Stefan said. When she was safely outside, he turned to Zach. "Katherine's identical twin."

"I hope that bitch doesn't show up. I don't mind you, Stefan, but _she_ makes me nervous."

"She makes us all nervous."

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing this for again?" Jeremy was irritated. He was the pack mule – carrying clothes and personal items of every description.<p>

"Zach Salvatore's cousin, Damon."

"And he has like, no clothes? Nothing?"

Elena thought quickly. "He's been – out of the country for a long time."

"No kidding. Where's he been?"

"I don't know. Zach was kind of vague about it." She would have to tell Zach the cover story she had invented for Damon.

Jeremy grinned. "Maybe he was locked up in some South American prison and they're gonna do a 'Locked up Abroad' episode about him. That'd be awesome!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Only a 14-year-old would think it would be awesome to be locked up in Chile or somewhere."

"Hey! You never know! Maybe he's a cargo plane pilot and got busted running coke out of the country!" Jeremy was really warming up to the idea, now.

"I wish you'd use that imagination in school once in a while," she answered.

"Ahh, get off my case. I came with you today, didn't I?"

Elena turned to her brother. When had he been this much taller than she was? "You did, and I really appreciate it. I needed your advice!"

He looked proud of himself. "Sure. I mean, how do you know what kind of underwear to buy a guy you don't even know?"

He had a point, definitely, Elena thought. She had no idea what to buy for Damon in that area. Jeans, shirts, jackets, even shoes and socks – no problem. But underwear? That was a little beyond her area of expertise.

"Boxer briefs." Jeremy had been definite about that.

"Why? Why not boxers or regular briefs?"

Jeremy's eye roll was about as effective as his sister's. "Because boxers are for old men and briefs are for little boys, O.K. With boxer briefs, you get the best of both worlds. Comfortable and don't dig into your legs like briefs do, but you also always know where your boys are, so they're not free and flopping like in boxers."

"Jer! TMI, dude! Really!" Elena had exclaimed.

His grin was pure evil. "You asked! Just hitting the highlights for you."

"Don't." The very idea of Damon wearing those things was dangerous for her heart rhythm.

* * *

><p>"So, do I get to see the inside of the Salvatore place?" Jeremy said when they were back in the car.<p>

"Sure. I just need to call so they can turn the front lights on." She dialed her cell. "Hi, Zach? Elena. I'm bringing all the stuff to your house. I'll be there about five, if that's all right. Sure. Oh, and Jeremy's with me. I told him about Damon being out of the country and all. Hope that's OK. Yeah, that's right. See you in a little while, then."

"Is it as cool inside as it is outside?" he asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"It's pretty interesting," Elena said. "We can split the load. You carry part of it and I'll carry part of it."

As they approached the door, Zach met them. "Let me help you with some of that stuff. Wow. Was there even any change left?" His voice was teasing.

"Out of that wad of cash? Yeah. Enough to keep me in lattes for six months!" she answered.

"Sounds about right," Zach said. "Hey, Jeremy. Haven't seen you in a while. Just go on inside with your things."

"Thanks, Mr. Salvatore," he said.

"Zach. Always Zach. 'Mr. Salvatore' is my dad," he laughed.

"Sure." As Jeremy entered the house, he looked around and his mouth dropped open. "Oh man. What a place!"

"Just a bunch of moldy antiques," Zach answered. "Come in and meet my cousins, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. This is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother, guys."

Stefan stood. "Nice to meet you, man. Listen, let me get that stuff, Zach, and we'll take it into Damon's room." He surveyed all the bags. "You all leave anything for anyone else?"

"I really tried to buy out the stores, but I just couldn't do it," Elena cracked.

Stefan laughed. "Well, you saved me a ton of trouble. Thanks. C'mon, Jeremy. Let's get all this into the bedroom and he can sort it all out later."

"Yeah, sure," Jeremy said and followed Stefan into the room.

"Once again, I'm in your debt, Miss Elena," Damon said.

"For what? I loooove to shop!" she answered with a smile. She saw Damon had on a shirt and jeans that were too big for him. Probably Zach's. "And you needed the clothes."

"I sure did." He patted the seat next to him on the sofa. "Won't you sit down?"

Zach was behind Damon and winked at Elena knowingly. "Sure." She seated herself and Damon smiled at her, showing that dimple again. Good grief, what was it about him?

"I've been reading that history book Zach picked up for me. There's been a lot happening the past 150 years."

"Oh yeah. Good and bad things."

He took the book and flipped to the last third, about the space race and man on the moon. "I can hardly credit this really happened," he said.

"It did, though."

"I know. Stefan said it was a very exciting time. I would like to have lived it with him."

"It would have been really cool to have watched it live on TV."

He nodded slowly, still looking at her. "And women can vote, serve in the military, and hold high public office. Lots of changes."

"You must have read that whole book!" Elena exclaimed.

"Not much else to do, and besides, I need to learn about the world now. I met your history teacher, Alaric Saltzman. I liked him."

"I do too. He's a good teacher."

"How much longer do you have in school?"

"One more year after this one. Then I graduate." She grinned.

Damon nodded. "And are you planning on college?"

"Yeah. Not sure of a major yet. But college definitely."

His grin was a little bemused. "Great plans and dreams. Women didn't often go to college when I was growing up. I don't know of any schools that admitted women. There were probably some around, though."

"I know. Women of your time married and had babies."

"They did. By now, _you_ would certainly have been married, or at least engaged. No man in his right mind would allow you to get away."

Elena smiled. "Damon, for a man who hasn't been living in 2009 for very long, you sure enough do know how to flirt with a girl."

He gave her a sidelong glance that nearly stopped her heart. "I always excelled in that area. Stefan even more so. But then again, the belles always seemed to favor him."

"Not me. He's good looking, but he's not you."

Damon's smile widened. "Now who's flirting?"

"I'm just being honest."

"So am I."

Zach hadn't said a word. He just watched Damon and Elena together. They were obviously smitten with each other. He wondered how Stefan was getting along with Jeremy.

"Thanks for helping me get this stuff in here. Man, your sister wasn't kidding when she said she loves to shop!" Stefan said.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. What _didn't_ your brother need?"

"Well, he has been gone for a while, so that tends to cut into your wardrobe."

"I told Elena I wondered if he's been in some jail in South America or something."

Stefan laughed out loud. "There's an idea for you! I'm not sure exactly where he's been myself. He's been a little vague about it, so could have been jail. You never know."

"Yeah. Maybe running cocaine over the border."

Stefan grimaced. Teenagers. "Maybe so. Zach said you're kind of a party animal, yourself. I went through that phase. Man, I'm glad it's over. I don't know how I have any brain cells left." His tone was friendly, not judgmental.

"Passes the time," Jeremy said.

"I guess so. Not much to do around here."

"You got that right."

Stefan turned to face the young man. "Hey Jeremy. Look at me for a second." When Stefan had his attention, he started speaking. "You don't need that junk, man. It's not good for you. It's not a good way to live. Since your parents are gone, you're the man of the house, now, and you need to be responsible. I know you're hurting about your parents, but that's getting better and you don't need this crap anymore. Stop doing that stuff. Have a beer once in a while, if you want, but stay off the booze, the hard drugs, the pills, and the pot, how about it? Find a better crowd to hang with. Get your grades up, O.K.? Remember that I encouraged you and we had a man-to-man talk. All right?"

"Sure Stefan. I'm the man of the house now, and I need to be more responsible."

"Good man. Good decision," Stefan said, clapping Jeremy on the shoulder.

When they emerged from the bedroom, Stefan smiled at Elena and nodded a little. She hoped that meant he had been able to "talk" to Jeremy.

Stefan really didn't mind compelling the kid in that way. Every word he said was true, and Jeremy was a good kid inside, which made the compulsion much easier - and much more effective - for a vampire on a diet of animal blood. If compulsion helped this young man get his life back on track, Stefan was grateful for the talent.

"We need to get home for supper, don't we Elena?" he said. "Don't mean to run, but Aunt Jenna likes to have us home for dinner on Sunday nights."

"Sure, Jer. I lost track of the time." She looked at Damon, who smiled at her. She stood and so did he. "So good talking with you, Damon. And Zach. Hope you like what I bought. If not, the tags and receipts are in the bags, so you can just take it back."

"I'm sure it'll be O.K.," he answered, testing the new slang Zach taught him.

"Good night then."

"Good night, Miss Elena," he said and for just a second, they were the only two people in the room. She turned to smile at Stefan. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you, Stefan." _Thank you,_ she mouthed to him.

He just nodded at her. "I'm sure you will. Good talking to you, Jeremy."

"Yeah, you too, Stefan. Thanks."

As they drove home, Jeremy said, "You know, Elena, I'm kind of like, the man of the house now, and I need to start acting like it. I need to straighten up. And I will."

Elena took her brother's hand and squeezed it. "I'm so glad to hear that, Jeremy. Nothing you said could make me happier."

"Yeah, well I mean it."

Vampire or not, Elena thanked God for Stefan Salvatore, and his abilities. He might have saved her brother's life.


	4. Chapter 4: I Need You

**Chapter 4: I Need You**

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites! I truly appreciate you taking the time to read and review my story. Please continue! A little heat. Anticipation is half the fun, right? If you have any questions about the cultural issues I touch on, please ask. I'm happy to answer. Enjoy and R&R!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>Elena had a hard time going to sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Damon Salvatore. Finally, she stopped trying to sleep, turned on her light and got her journal. She started to write about him, but every time she did, she started daydreaming about him and hearing his voice. Just thinking about him took up large chunks of time! And he wanted to "call" on her. Wasn't that the most adorable? Wait until she told Bonnie and Caroline. She wondered if Bonnie's grandmother had been able to tell her anything about how Damon got here.<p>

"Call" on her. It was so old-fashioned. Well, in her world, anyway. Perfectly contemporary in his world. How would Damon Salvatore "pay a call" on a girl? In 1860-something, it would probably be taking her to a barbecue or a party, waltzing with her at a ball, filling up her dance card… Elena sighed dreamily. Until her parents died, she had a typical teenage life. She was a cheerleader, on the swim team, went to dances and had a boyfriend. But romance? The kind she read about in the naughty historical paperbacks the girls passed around? Not so much. Jenna called those books "bodice rippers." She loved reading them.

In "Gone with the Wind," the young men paying calls on the belles were more casual, but then again, they had all been neighbors all their lives and knew each other well. Not that most people in the South lived like that – or even a fair number of them, Elena knew. Most people in the South in the antebellum era were dirt farmers with large families to work the land, not slaves. Plantations were not the norm. They just made for better reading.

Still and all, Elena wondered, shouldn't it _bother_ her that Damon's arrival here was probably something on the supernatural plane? How did a girl who didn't believe in ghosts or spirits – any more than your average Southerner, that is – take all this so calmly? Shouldn't she be wigging out? But there was something very right about it, and since so much had been _wrong_ in her life lately, she'd take a little right for a change.

She chuckled. Southerners as a whole were a little superstitious. Had to be that strong Anglo-Celtic background most of them had. But except for the most avowed skeptics – about everything, Elena had never met a Southerner who didn't at least respect the ghost stories. After all, hadn't she and Bonnie and Caroline devoured all the "13 Ghosts" books by Kathryn Tucker Windham, and shivered pleasantly at the tales? Didn't reading the stories of the "Chapel Hill Light" and "The Bell Witch" on Halloween scare them so much at their sleepover that they had to leave a light on? But somehow, she accepted this situation with Damon Salvatore calmly, as if it had been destined to happen always. Maybe it had. Finally, she fell asleep, thinking of gentleman callers and warm summer days.

* * *

><p>Elena could hardly keep her mind on anything in school the next day. She got through as she always did, but at lunch, Bonnie practically attacked her, and seeing the activity, Caroline followed closely behind.<p>

"Well? _Well_?" Bonnie said. She was nearly bouncing up and down – completely unlike her usual composed self.

Elena's ridiculous grin was the answer she was looking for. She dragged Elena to a corner table and piled their backpacks on the table so no one else would sit there, except Caroline, who came in at super sonic speed. "Something's going on! I _know _there is! Spill!"

"O.K.! O.K.! Let me catch Caroline up and then I'll tell both of you the latest. Bonnie, put your hand over her mouth. She's going to squeal like a stuck pig if you don't. First, Caroline Forbes. If you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone _what I'm about to tell you, really bad things could happen. So, no matter how much you want to, keep your lips zipped. If you let something 'slip' out of your big mouth, I will never, ever, EVER speak to you again! Got it?" Caroline nodded excitedly.

"All right. Don't ask me how it happened. I don't know. I was out at the Salvatore place Saturday, writing. I heard someone calling for help. I went to check and it was a guy."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Who?"

"He said – Bonnie, hand over her mouth, now – his name is Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie was hard put to restrain her friend, who was bouncing and frothing like a volcano in danger of imminent eruption. Caroline's eyes looked ready to pop out of her head and her hands were flailing.

"Calm down. I took him to the boarding house, you know, where Zach lives. And he told me some very interesting things about that family. Turns out, Stefan – you remember from the story – is still alive because he's – hold her, Bonnie – a _vampire_." Elena's voice dropped to a whisper when she said the word. "And I met him yesterday."

Bonnie had both arms around Caroline, now. "I'll sit on you, I swear I will, if you don't settle down, Caroline!" Caroline had her lips pressed tightly together and nodded again. No one else really noticed – this was normal behavior for Caroline Forbes.

"And Damon has been missing since 1864. How he turned up Saturday, we don't know. But he's here. And he's gorgeous. _And _he asked if he could 'call' on me!"

"Oh my God!" Caroline burst through Bonnie's restraints. "Oh, my God! Seriously! Seriously? Oh, my God! What did you do? What did you _do_? I can't even believe this!" She sobered suddenly. "Elena Gilbert, if this is a practical joke..."

"It's not," Bonnie said. "But you _have_ to keep quiet about it!"

"I will. If I can!"

"Caroline..." Elena said, warningly.

"I know, and I will. But seriously!"

"You need a Valium," Bonnie said.

"I do. I really, really do. I know I do. But this is like, the most exciting thing that's ever happened in Mystic Falls, and definitely to any of _us_!"

"Well, she's right about that much," Bonnie agreed.

"I know. Bonnie, what did your Grams say?"

She shrugged. "Said she would have to look into it. I don't know exactly what that means, though."

"Well, maybe she can come up with something. So, I'm going back this afternoon. And of course, I'll fill you in on all the details fit to print." She grinned.

"Oh, you'd better! You'd better!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I will. I promise," Elena said.

* * *

><p>The afternoon crawled by and Elena waited impatiently for the 3 o'clock bell that released her. Jeremy informed her that he had a ride home from school with Matt, which was fine with Elena. She trusted Matt to get Jeremy home safely. He partied occasionally, but would never do it with Jeremy in the car. She waved good-bye to him and set off to the boarding house. As she approached the long, circular drive, she heard hoofbeats. She remembered Zach boarded horses for the Lockwoods since they lived in town and couldn't keep their animals at the house. She knew Zach exercised them every day. It was a good source of winter income when no one was staying at the house.<p>

Elena stopped the car to see the horse, and Damon flashed by on horseback. He was riding Mayor Lockwood's prized chestnut gelding flat out. She watched as they galloped across the grass. Damon was bent low over the horse's neck and let loose what Elena had never heard, but instinctively knew was the storied, keening "Rebel yell." She smiled, watching him. He was completely carefree, at ease, utterly happy. As he came around again, he saw her, perched on the bumper of her SUV. He waved and she waved back, and he slowed the animal down for a round at a much slower canter and then a walk. He came to her.

"Miss Elena. How good to see you today! I was just taking the Mayor's horse for a little exercise."

"You looked like you were having a wonderful time," she said.

"I love to ride. Do you ride?"

"Only at Girl Scouts day camp. Twice."

He grinned at her, and this time, Elena _knew_ her heart stopped. "No time like the present to learn," he said, and swung down from the horse.

Elena smiled and shook her head. "Damon, really. I've never been much of an equestrienne."

"Now, Miss Elena, you're not afraid, are you? Red here has a magnificent temperament. He's a wonderful animal. You'll be safe with him, and with me behind you." Damon's blue eyes twinkled in challenge. "Zach told me ladies don't ride sidesaddle these days, so you should be fine."

His grin was irresistible, and Elena was completely not immune. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

"Wonderful. First, does Red know you? If not, come here and get acquainted." He was wearing a pair of the stonewashed jeans she bought for him and what they did for him... He filled them out in all the right places. He found a sugar cube in his pocket. "Here. Feed him this. Put it on your palm and hold it out flat for him. That's it," Damon said.

Red reached for the sugar cube and his lips tickled her hand. She suppressed a squeal. Horse teeth were so BIG! He snuffled the sugar cube down and nuzzled Damon's shoulder. He laughed, "Ahh, can't eat sugar all day, you big polecat. Now be a good boy and give Miss Elena a nice ride. Put your foot in the stirrup," he instructed, and catching her by the waist, hoisted her up to the horse's back. "Up you go!" He followed her, swinging his leg over the saddle. "Now, lean into me. Don't try to squeeze too much with your legs. That's my job."

Elena did as he instructed and leaned against Damon's chest. Oh Lord. He was solid as a brick wall. His arms came around her, encased in the leather bomber jacket she bought for him. Nothing was hotter than a man in a bomber jacket, anyway. He took the reins and chirruped to Red. The animal started ambling in a slow walk. As they moved, Elena could feel Damon's chest against her back, moving with the horse's motion, his hands carrying the reins carelessly and resting on her thighs. She could smell his sweat mixed with the smell of his new jacket and the horse. She swallowed hard.

His hands closed over hers. "Take the reins," his voice tickled in her ear. She did so, and he put his arms around her. Elena closed her eyes. This was every romance novel she had ever read, and he was every hero in them. They walked around the grassy yard and Damon said, "Enjoying yourself?"

Right. Like he didn't know. "I am. You were in the Cavalry, weren't you?"

"I was," he answered.

"What kind of horse did you have?"

She could feel his laugh. "He was the finest animal in Virginia. Purebred Morgan. He could go all night and into the next day. He was black, about 15 hands. He had a white star on his forehead and one white stocking. His name was Palafox, after the Spanish general."

"He sounds beautiful."

"He was. You can't imagine how many offers I had for him, but I wouldn't have sold him for love or money. He was with me through every battle, and Pal brought me home. Smartest horse you ever saw. I'd have been shot a hundred times over if not for him. I swear he knew where the next shot was coming from and dodged every time. Half the time, I had no idea what he was doing, but he did, so I let him have his head. Smarter than I am, for sure."

"Wow. I would have liked to have seen him," Elena said.

"I wish you could have. Father wanted to sell him, but he was mine, and my name was on his papers, not Father's, and I flat-out refused. Uncle Antonio understood and after Father's death, there was never any question that Palafox would have a home until he died. Stefan told me they even moved him to St. Louis with them. He was the family pet. I'm not surprised. He loved children. He lived to a good, old age. I wish I could have spent it with him." Damon's voice turned wistful.

"I know you do. Do you remember anything of being wherever you were?"

"No. It was like having a dream and never waking up. I confess, I don't know how or why it happened."

"Well, riding horses doesn't change," Elena said.

"Not at all. And riding one with a charming lady such as yourself is an extra pleasure. No one to see, no one to gossip, nothing to harm your reputation."

Elena giggled. "Damon, girls don't have to be as careful of their reputations as they used to be. Being seen on a horse with a guy isn't going to get me labeled a scarlet woman."

"That's a good thing. I think Red's rested up now. Want to try going a bit faster? Maybe a canter?"

"Sure," Elena replied. Damon took the reins from her and spoke to the horse again. The horse picked up speed and she was fairly jolted.

"Kind of rough, isn't it?" she said.

"We can smooth it out. Lean forward and hang on to his mane." She did, and suddenly, they were flying across the ground. Damon was leaning over her, secure and in control, his body completely flush against hers. She squeezed her eyes closed and just let the wind blow her hair and across her face. Finally, they slowed to a walk again, and Elena felt Damon's arms come around her once more. "Was that fun?"

Elena smiled widely at him and nodded. "I loved it."

"Good. Now I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

They were back at her car. "Teach me to drive. I'm told it's a skill I must have to survive in this modern era."

She laughed. "It is. I'll be glad to. My mom's car is a lot smaller. We'll start with that."

"You've already laid me under lasting obligations to you, but I would be grateful if you helped me learn. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And now, I know you're thirsty. I am. Ready to go inside?"

"Sure."

"All right. I'll help you dismount." He got off the horse and looked up at Elena. "Swing your right leg over the saddle. That's it." He reached up and took her by the waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. "And down. Nicely done." She found herself in his arms, looking into those eyes, loving his tousled jet hair, his well-shaped mouth, and of course, those eyes. Those blue, blue, oh-so-fabulous eyes, truly the windows of his soul. Elena couldn't think she had ever seen eyes like that in her life. And in his eyes right now was a hot light that made her cheeks flame.

Damon pushed a tendril of hair back from her face. His fingertips brushed against the skin on her cheek. He sighed. "I need to take care of Red. I'll join you inside."

She nodded. "O.K." They stared at each other for another long moment. Damon smiled sweetly at her and took the horse's reins to lead him back to the stable. Elena sighed raggedly and went into the house. Holy smokes. No guy had ever made her feel hot and cold, nervous and eager, weak and confident, all at the same time. One of Caroline's favorite ways to describe men was "panty-dropping hot." Elena had seen very few men who fit that description. Damon did. He was panty dropping, corset dropping, shirt, skirt, pants and bra droppingly gorgeous. Name the item of clothing and Damon Salvatore could make a girl drop it by crooking his finger.

She was sitting on the sofa when she heard footsteps. Zach was coming down the stairs. "Hi Elena. Come to see our visitor again?"

"Yeah. He was exercising Red when I drove up, and took me for a ride around the yard. It was fun." She hoped she sounded casual.

"Damon is an excellent horseman, not surprisingly."

"He told me about his Cavalry horse – Palafox."

Zach nodded. "That horse was a legend around here. Damon supposedly won him in a card game. George Lockwood wrote in his journal that he offered a thousand dollars for that horse, but Damon wouldn't sell. Antonio took him to St. Louis."

"That's what Damon said. He said the horse knew a shot was coming before he did."

"Some horses are like that. Did you notice we got Damon's hair cut today?"

"I thought it looked a little different. More contemporary now?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah. I have a friend who cuts hair and she came by and did it. She did a good job."

"Did all the clothes fit?"

"Yeah. You did good. You should have been here when he discovered the underwear. It was hilarious."

Elena laughed. "Really? What happened?"

Zach told the story.

* * *

><p>Damon was going through all his clothes. "I'll never wear all this!" he exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah, you will," Stefan said. "She got warm weather and cold weather stuff. Jeans, a couple of pairs of khakis, T-shirts, button-downs, a blazer so you can have something nice to wear, a couple of ties that match it. Your wardrobe is better than mine, brother!"

"Is that a good thing?"

Stefan grinned. "Sure. Even three packages of underwear." He tossed the packages to Damon, who turned beet red at the sight. "What is it?" he asked.

The look on Damon's face was priceless. "Miss Gilbert bought _drawers _– uh, _underwear _for me? How mortifying for her! What were you thinking, Stefan? She's a young _lady_!"

Rather than explain how life had changed since 1864, Stefan said, "It's fine, Damon. Her brother bought it. She gave him the money and he bought the underwear." Actually, they probably had used the self checkout line at Wal-Mart, but that too, was another explanation for another time.

He subsided. "That's a relief. What would people think of her?"

Stefan smiled. He really had forgotten how very careful a girl had to be about her conduct in the antebellum South. It transcended income lines. Girls who wanted to find husbands were careful about what people said and thought about them. "People are a little more open-minded now. And everyone knows she has a brother, so the underwear could certainly have been for him."

"I suppose. Still. I'd hate to think..."

"Don't worry about it, really. It's O.K. I promise."

"All right," he said. "Let's get these clothes put away. Lord knows there's enough of them, and no valets to do it for us."

* * *

><p>Zach finished telling the story and Elena wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Bless his heart. How sweet to think of my reputation. Most guys don't care. They'll send their girlfriends into the drugstore to buy the condoms! They wouldn't blink at underwear!"<p>

Zach shook his head. "I know. That's changed. Even when I was in high school and college, if a guy wanted condoms, _he_ bought them. Married women bought them openly, but not single girls. Or they didn't make a production out of it, anyway. They would get the condoms, hide them under a coat, find the register where no one else was, buy them as quick as they could, stuff them in a bag and get the heck out of the store."

Elena laughed. "I'd probably still do it that way. It's nobody's business what my reproductive choices are."

He smiled at her. "Spoken like a liberated woman. Damon's going to have to get used to that."

"I'll go easy on him when he starts acting like a male chauvinist pig, I promise."

"What's that?" Damon asked as he came into the den and sat next to Elena with a smile.

Zach looked at Elena. "You want to field that one, or let me?"

"You try it."

"O.K. Damon, a male chauvinist is a man who thinks men are better than, and inherently superior to women. They usually think men are tougher, stronger, faster, better than women."

"Smarter, too," Elena put in.

"And smarter. One of the main things about the late sixties and the seventies was getting equal treatment for women. It's a lot better now. But calling a guy a male chauvinist pig was a huge insult. Really bad."

Damon thought about that for a while. "Well, physically, there's no question men are stronger. But tougher? I don't know about that. I saw women in the Chimborazo Hospital in Richmond who did mighty gruesome things to help the patients there. Usually, the male nurses did those things, but sometimes, the women were called on to do them, too. They picked lice and maggots off men, bathed the most awful wounds you ever saw, held men's hands when they died..." Damon shook his head. "No, women are tough. Mother had a fine head for numbers and business, too. Aunt Phyllis told me before Mother died that she really ran the plantation. She kept the accounts behind the overseer. Not one penny was spent that she didn't know about."

"Who was Aunt Phyllis?" Elena asked.

Damon smiled. "Well, we called her our mammy. I don't know what you'd call her now. But she raised us after Mother died. I swear she had eyes in the back of her head, and could take one look and me and Stefan and know when we'd been into mischief. _One look_. She nearly wore me out with a switch when she caught me pilfering a fried pie in the kitchen. Father had no interest in us from day to day, so Aunt Phyllis could pretty much do as she pleased. It's a wonder either one of us has any hide left." He laughed ruefully.

"She was smart, too," Stefan said. They hadn't heard him come in. He sat by the fireplace. "She's one of the few slaves who could read and write. Mother taught her. It was against the law, but Mother did it anyway. The only reason either one of us turned out as well as we did is due to Mother's initial influence and then Aunt Phyllis. Father might have 'owned' her on paper, but she owned us two boys, body and soul. And she knew it. Her word was law, and the worst thing in our lives was getting into something and Aunt Phyllis finding out about it." He shook his head.

"She sounds like she was a character," Elena said.

"Oh she was," Stefan replied. "She really was. Now, don't get me wrong. She loved us. If she told us once, she told us ten times a day she loved us. She never had children."

"_We_ were her children," Damon said, and Stefan nodded in agreement. "Remember what she called us?"

"I was Little Boy and you were Young Sir," Stefan said with a grin. "Gosh, it's been years since I thought about that. And fried pies. I'd give anything for one of Josie's fried peach pies." Damon nodded.

"You mean, like fried in a cast iron skillet?" Elena said. "I can make those. Mom taught me."

The brothers looked at each other and then at Elena. Zach nearly laughed out loud. If ever a girl needed a talent that would win a Salvatore's heart, the ability to make fried pies was surely in the top 10. "You can make them? You can cook?" Stefan asked.

Elena hesitated. "I'm not a great cook. I'm a better baker. Baking's fun. But yeah. I make great fried pies. Peach cobbler, too. _And _banana pudding with homemade custard!" She looked over at Stefan, whose eyes were closed, just thinking about it, and at Damon, whose face showed something akin to absolute adoration. Zach grinned at her. "Did I just hit the jackpot or something?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yep. I don't think a Salvatore ever existed who didn't have a raging sweet tooth."

"Oh. Well, then." She looked at Damon. "When you come to call, I'll have a batch of fried pies, just for you. I'll send a couple home with you for these two, though."

"Thanks for the crumbs, chick," Stefan snickered.

"Behave yourself or Zach gets two and you, none."

God, Stefan had missed Southern women. Once they found your weak point, you were putty. He wondered if Elena had some nice friends...

"I shall greatly look forward to those pies, Miss Elena," Damon said, a huge grin on his face, showing that little dimple again.

Elena patted his hand and wrinkled her nose at him. Damon was glad his brother and Zach were in the room. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been responsible for his actions when she wrinkled that nose. She checked the time. "Oh, I have to get out of here. Homework. It doesn't do itself, unfortunately. And I have a trig test tomorrow. Bleah. So good night, guys." She stood and looked at Damon from under her lashes. "Thanks for the horseback ride, Damon. It was _so_ much fun." She walked outside.

Stefan looked at Zach. "Horseback ride? What did I miss?"

"Nothing, but..." he pointed at Damon, who had a look on his face that suggested Elena's virtue might be in immediate jeopardy. He started for the door.

"Whoa! Slow your roll, sport!" Stefan said. "I don't like that look on your face."

Damon glared at him. "I am just going to walk her to her car. Which she said she would teach me to drive. I can handle myself, brother." He stalked out.

Zach looked at Stefan. "He's your brother. Has he got it bad for that girl, or what?"

"Oh, he's got it bad. _Real_ bad."

Damon sprinted to catch up with Elena. "What is it Damon?" she asked.

"I just wanted to walk you out. You didn't give me the chance to ask."

"Sorry. I didn't think, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

As they walked down the long driveway, Damon reached to take her hand and Elena nearly melted into the gravel. How could just holding a guy's hand be so- hot? She could feel her blood heat up, just from that small point of contact. By the time they got to the car, she was definitely ready to drop her panties – or anything else he asked her to drop, for that matter.

She unlocked the car with shaky fingers. "Good night, Damon."

"Good night, Miss Elena. Drive safely, now."

"I will."

Damon took her hand again, his thumb caressing her palm for a moment. Then, he raised the back to his lips, and incredibly, turned it over and kissed her palm. She felt the briefest flick of his tongue on her skin and he squeezed her hand. "I'll see you very soon," he said, and walked back to the house.

Dazed, Elena got in the car, cranked it and backed out of the drive. She was still dazed when she got home, feeling that kiss on her palm, feeling her hand in his. She was dazed as she ate supper, talked mechanically about her day and stared at the review sheet for her trigonometry test without comprehending a thing.

She sat in her window seat and stared outside. Smitten, besotted, obsessed – all of it fit. Never had she felt like this about a guy. She was only 17, though. Could she even trust her feelings about him? Was she old enough to have that kind of judgment? Being with Damon Salvatore felt completely right, in every way, though. "I'd feel like this at seventeen or twenty-seven," she said to herself. It was like being hit by a rogue wave at the beach. All you could do was ride it out, and hope you were still standing when it rolled up the sand. She couldn't escape the feeling this had been somehow ordained, that even though she and Damon Salvatore had been born 170 years apart, that they were – destined to be together? Eternal soul mates? Something she didn't understand, anyway. But it felt delicious, whatever it was.

Elena brushed her teeth, and said good-night to Jeremy, who was busy as a bee with his homework. Compulsion had its good points, for certain. She turned out the lights and lay down. "Good night, Damon," she said.

Damon was in bed, too, staring at the ceiling and wishing he had Elena in his arms. Zach and Stefan had teased him a little about his reaction to her, but he had maintained his dignity – until he got to his room. Then, he sat on the bed, shaking. What he thought he had felt for that – slut Katherine Pierce was nothing. His need for Elena was beyond reasoning. It couldn't be love, could it? Not this soon. He would have to exercise iron control, or he was going to compromise that girl, for certain. And he didn't want to do that to her, ever. He wanted to cherish her and hold her. But she brought out every animal instinct he had. He would talk to Stefan in the morning. He needed an unbiased opinion. "Good night, Elena," he said with a sigh.

Finally, sleep claimed them both.


	5. Chapter 5: Once in Love

**Chapter 5: Once in Love**

**A/N: Thank you again for the faves and follows. These are great and I appreciate them so much! Here's a secret: Writers THRIVE on reviews. They're crack - no kidding! They give us encouragement and inspiration which, in turn, helps the words flow for more good stuff. So, if you set this to follow or favorite, please also leave a review. Doesn't have to be worthy of Kirkus - just a few words are great. **

**Maybe the hints of some answers here? Maybe a kiss? Read on to find out. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming! Thank you!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>The next day passed equally slowly, with the exception of Elena's trigonometry test. She finally was able to get her mind on studying the test sheet at breakfast, which, thankfully, also gave her a valid excuse for not saying much to Jenna or Jeremy. She wanted to hold her thoughts close inside for a few days, until she had a better handle on how she felt about Damon. With the new block scheduling system in place at school, she also didn't see Bonnie or Caroline at lunch twice a week, which worked for her. She just wanted time to think about Damon and what he meant to her.<p>

She ate by herself and thought about the horseback ride and about their good-byes at her car. Damon wanted to kiss her – she knew he did. But he just wasn't going to do that – not yet. Elena, for her part, was desperate to kiss him. In fact, kissing Damon had to be number one on her top 10 list of Things To Do. The bell rang and she looked at her half-eaten lunch. Once again, thinking about that man had consumed time and she wasn't aware it had passed. She shook her head and wolfed down the rest of her sandwich.

When she and Jeremy got to the car, there was a note under the wiper blade. She picked it up. "Damon has a phone now, God help us all. Here's the number. Zach." Followed by a phone number. Elena grinned and tucked the note into her purse. If only she didn't have that history paper for Mr. Saltzman due by Friday! But she did, so she knew a trip to the public library was in her future.

"What have you got up for this afternoon, Jer?" she asked her brother, who was sitting at the kitchen table, a massive bowl of cereal on one side of him, and a pile of notebooks on the other.

"Homework. I've got some catching up to do. Unless it's you or Jenna, I'm not even answering my phone. So go on to the library. I'll be right here."

Elena smiled at him and kissed him on the top of the head. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie." She put her cheek against his hair and patted his shoulder. It was nice to be able to hit the library and not worry about which stoner friend he was hanging out with, and hoping to God they didn't get a phone call from the ER, saying he had been in an accident or overdosed.

Elena hauled her stuff to the library and found some books on her topic. She was busy taking notes when an achingly familiar voice said, "Is this seat taken?" She looked up to see Damon smiling at her.

"Nooo, but how did you know I was here?"

"Zach and I were in town running some errands and ran into Ric Saltzman. He said he would be very busy Saturday and Sunday, grading history papers. Zach tracked you down. He went to your house and Jeremy said you were here. So here I am."

Elena laughed. "I know you have somewhere you'd rather be than the Mystic Falls Library, surely."

"Not really." His smile made Elena's heart do triple flips again.

"I'm not going to get a thing accomplished with you around," she said.

"Yes you will. I'm here to be useful. Zach said I could be your – how did he put it? Research assistant. If you need something, I'll fetch it for you."

"Is that so? Well, I think I'll take you up on it. Can you take these books to the reshelf cart over there? I'm finished with them." She indicated a pile of books at the corner of the table.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be glad to." He picked up the books and started for the cart, Elena watching him go. Today, he wore black jeans and a hunter green chamois shirt over a white T-shirt. He wore his own boots, she noticed. But with his jeans pulled over them, they didn't look any different from any other boots. He came back and she pretended to be working busily.

"Thanks, Damon."

"You're welcome, Miss Elena." He sat down next to her and she could immediately smell his cologne. He must have raided Zach's or Stefan's room. It was a fresh, clean smell and it was exactly what men's cologne should smell like, in her opinion. "So tell me. What's your paper about?"

"The role of media coverage in the Watergate scandal in Washington. It was in the early seventies. Nineteen-seventies, that is."

"I see. I shall have to read about it. If you're doing a history paper on it, it must be very important."

She nodded as she wrote. "Yeah, it is. President Nixon resigned over it."

"Good Lord. That does sound interesting. So what's your opinion of it?"

"I don't know, really. I remember hearing Mom and Dad talk about it. But they were just kids when it happened. My grandpa used to mention it. Stefan probably remembers it much better than I do."

Damon smiled. "Undoubtedly. He's been good to catch me up on all I've missed. I've missed a lot."

"I'm glad he's here for you. He told me he really missed you."

"And I him. Oh, I know Zach left you a note, but see? I'm getting into the modern age now." He produced a cell phone from his jacket pocket.

Elena laughed. "Looks that way. Just don't text me in the middle of class, O.K.? I might get my phone taken up."

"Never. But now, I can talk to you when you're at home. It's simply amazing. The telegraph and mail were the means of communication in 1864. Now, Stefan tells me, people send electronic mail and hardly anyone writes letters anymore."

"That's true. You'll catch up, though. I mean, he's had all these years to get used to the changes. You've just been back since Saturday. Takes a little time."

"Indeed it does. Now, is there anything else I can find for you?"

"Not right now, but here's a sort of breakdown about Watergate." She slid a book across to him. "You can read it to find out the basics."

He took the book. "Thank you. But don't mind telling me you need something, if you do. I can come back to the book. As I said, I'm here to be useful." He started reading and Elena turned back to her notes, but didn't see them. She thumbed through books and took a few notes, but she was absolutely unable to concentrate. She was going to have to ban him from seeing her except on weekends. She was going to flunk out if she didn't.

Elena stood. Damon looked up. "Do you need something?"

She shook her head. "Just getting some water."

He nodded and smiled at her and went back to reading.

Elena took her time at the water fountain and looked back at him, leaned back comfortably in his chair, reading, long legs stretched out in front of him. He was a shade under average height, but gave the impression of being taller, with his lithe, lean frame. His hands were beautiful, with their tapered fingers. But they were strong hands. He held Red's reins in a full out gallop with ease. She was hidden from his line of sight by the bookshelf, so she could look as much as she liked. He put the book down for a moment and stretched, and with his jacket off, Elena could see the muscles in his arms tense and relax. It had to be illegal for one man to be that good-looking. _Had_ to be.

She went back down the aisle and some impulse made her ruffle Damon's hair as she walked by him. He looked up and gave her that dimpled grin. "Yes?" he said.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what your hair felt like." She returned the grin.

"And?"

Her smile was pure coquette as she gently ran her fingers through its length. "It's so thick. And soft. And black as soot. Not a trace of brown."

"It lightens in the sun," he answered, and she saw him moisten his lips.

"I'll bet. And where did you get those cheekbones?" She traced them with light fingers.

Goosebumps rose under his skin and the hair on the back of his neck prickled. "Uncle Antonio," he squeaked and then cleared his throat. "Uncle Antonio always said I greatly favored my mother."

"So Stefan looks like your dad?"

His eyes were intense. "Not that I recall. Perhaps when Father was much younger." He took Elena's hand and tenderly kissed her fingertips and her breath went out of rhythm. Heat flooded her veins. He studied her hand for a moment. "Your hands are so small."

"Really?" Elena had a difficult time getting the word out.

"Truly." He kissed the back of her hand again, his eyes closed. Elena was hard put to stay on her feet. Her knees were getting weak. Damon turned her hand over again and once again, pressed an intimate kiss to her palm, then he pressed her palm to his cheek. The gesture was entirely innocent and yet, incredibly erotic. One brief tug on her hand and Elena found herself in his lap. Not that she minded.

Damon caressed her face, his thumb tracing her jawline and then down to the hollow of her throat where her sweater's neckline started. "That color becomes you. It makes your skin glow." Her sweater was a deep rose.

"Thank you. Do you like your shirt?" Were they really talking about clothes?

"A great deal. It's soft, warm – much as you are. For someone who does not know me well, the clothes you chose were perfect. Stefan said my wardrobe is better than his." His grin was impish.

"Did you steal Stefan's cologne, too?"

"No, Zach gave me this. He said it wasn't to his taste. Is it to yours?"

"Yeah, I really like it. It smells clean." Their gazes were locked on each other's eyes.

"I'm glad. I'd hate to give you a disgust of me."

Elena swallowed. "I don't think that could happen."

"That's good." His voice had dropped to a hypnotic whisper. He touched his forehead to hers and Elena closed her eyes as they shared breath and space.

Damon traced the outline of her lips with his finger and took her chin, and so gently she barely felt it, brushed his lips against hers in the merest feather of a kiss. "Say my name, Miss Elena. Please."

"Damon," she whispered. "Damon."

"You make music of it." He brushed her lips again and Elena wanted to deepen the kiss, but held herself still, allowed herself to enjoy whatever he gave her. He pressed his cheek to hers and she curled her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent, feeling his heart beating wildly. He held her warmly, and stroked her hair, letting its length fall through his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Miss Elena," he said in her ear. "I have completely overstepped all propriety. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive, Damon." She pulled back to look at him and her grin was a little lopsided. "I wasn't screaming for you to stop."

"Still, I took advantage."

He was serious, Elena realized. He thought he had led her down some primrose path of bad behavior. She touched his face. "No, you didn't. I promise you didn't. I took advantage of _you_. I was the one who started this by messing with your hair."

"Are you sorry?" He looked so fearful that she might be.

"Oh no. Not at all."

"I'm glad. But I confess, Miss Elena, it is very difficult for me to restrain myself with you."

She grinned wickedly. "That makes two of us, Buster. I told you I wouldn't get a thing done." She got up from his lap, much as she hated to, and sat back down in her chair.

Somehow, though, that interlude had diffused some of the tension between them. Damon faced her, his chin resting on his hand. "Zach has been introducing me to his music collection."

"Really? Music's changed too."

"Indeed it has," he said and laughed.

"Hear anything you really liked?"

He nodded. "A group called The Eagles. He said it was old music, but it suited me. He played a song called 'Desperado' for me. I liked it a great deal."

"I like the Eagles, too. Most people do, though."

"That's what Zach said. I think he didn't want to shock me too much."

"Maybe not. On Saturday, once this paper is turned in, how about we start the process of teaching you to drive?"

"That would be grand. Another amazement to me, automobiles."

"I'm glad we have them, that's for sure," Elena said. "Now you want to make yourself really useful?" He nodded. "Then scoot yourself out of here so I can get these notes done. I'll have to start writing this tonight, or I'll never get it done by Friday!"

He smiled again. "Your servant, Ma'am," he said and kissed her hand. He walked down to the staircase, whistling.

* * *

><p>Elena had returned to taking notes, and when she finished, she walked out of the library. She turned her phone on and saw a message from Bonnie. "Meet me at Grams' house," it read.<p>

"O.K.," she said to herself and went to Sheila Bennett's home. Sheila was waiting for her at the door.

"Good to see you, Elena. Come on in."

"Sure Ms. Bennett. What's going on?"

"Sit down. I've been talking to Bonnie about your friend, Damon Salvatore. I've run across his brother Stefan. For a vampire, a very nice man. Now, Damon. Did he or Stefan ever tell you they knew a witch in their lives? Someone they were very close to?"

Elena shook her head. "I think Damon was about 10 when his mother died, and they were raised by their mammy. He called her Aunt Phyllis, but didn't say anything about her being a witch. Just that she loved them and raised them."

"Phyllis? All right. Had no children of her own, did she?"

"Damon said she didn't. He said she treated them as if they were her children."

Bonnie could tell Grams was on to something. "What is it, Grams?"

Sheila was excited. "He showed up, Saturday?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"The last phase of the full moon. Now Elena, tell me truthfully. Do you really like this young man?"

She nodded. "I do. He's so sweet and handsome. And he likes me."

"That's good." Sheila smiled. "You think about him all the time?"

"Well, yeah," she admitted, "but isn't that kind of normal when you first meet somebody and you really like them?"

"It is, sweetie, but you feel something soul-deep for him. Like you've waited for him all your life. Like this is _destiny_."

"How did you know, Ms. Bennett?" Elena glanced at Bonnie, who was looking wide-eyed at her grandmother.

"I have Phyllis' grimoire. You know, her spell book. She mentioned casting this spell so her Young Sir would be united with the love of his life, wherever, and whenever she was, since he had known so little love in his life. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Elena was one solid goosebump. "Damon said that's what she called him when he was a child. And Stefan was Little Boy."

"Then she's the one who asked Emily Bennett, my ancestor, to make Stefan's daylight ring. Emily passed on the spell to her at that time."

"The love of his life? Me? So he's like, here to stay?"

"Seems so. I'll keep looking around. But she must have given everything she had to this spell. She died not long after she cast it. But she obviously loved Damon with a mother's love. That boy meant the world to her."

"He said they both did," Elena replied.

"So missy, let me tell you something. You be good to him. You do not want someone like Phyllis coming after you from the Other Side."

"I will. Any ideas why I look like that woman Katherine Pierce?"

Sheila sighed. "Still working on that one. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

"All right. Thank you for checking into this. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Mother Nature has a way of keeping the balance. Maybe you needed him in your life right now, too."

"Maybe so. Good night Ms. Bennett."

"Good night, Elena."

Elena left, feeling a little dizzy about what she had learned. She was the love of this man's life? She had a hard time believing that, but Grams seemed absolutely certain. Well, at this point in time, she had no intention of doing anything but getting to know Damon better and enjoying his company.

After Elena left, Sheila sighed.

"What is it, Grams?"

"I don't know. I told Elena the truth, but there's something I'm not seeing. Maybe it has to do with that woman, Katherine Pierce. Maybe I'm just borrowing trouble, though."

"I hope so. Elena really seems to be into this guy."

"And she should be all right as long as she stays that way."


	6. Chapter 6: Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me

**Chapter 6: Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me**

**A/N: The chapter title should give you some hints. :) Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Enjoy reading this chapter and please, please send me some love in the form of a review! Reviews inspire me to keep writing! Thanks all!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>Sheila Bennett had been staring at the candle on her table for a while. She still wasn't believing what the spirits had told her – what Phyllis' grimoire had told her. She could believe Phyllis somehow cast a spell that would unite Damon and a woman who truly loved him. She could even believe the time travel. She had heard of that, in various forms.<p>

What she didn't want to believe was that Phyllis had gone so far as to tie Damon's life to that of the woman who was destined to fall in love with him. If something should happen to Elena, then Damon would go back to that limbo where he had been, until such time as another female was born who could love him. Did Phyllis not consider that could be another 150, 200, 300 years? Sheila was the last one to meddle with the balance of nature, but she thought Phyllis had made a colossal mistake. It was miserably unfair to Damon to condemn him to no life at all unless someone like Elena was in it. But then again, love for a child could make you blind to reality, she thought.

Sheila needed to contact some other witches who were more experienced, and could tell her if it was possible – to say nothing of advisable – to break that tie with Elena. She didn't want to tamper with something so delicate without understanding all the risks, as well as the benefits. It was going to take a little legwork.

* * *

><p>Elena wondered if there was something supernatural tying Damon to her mind. She dreamed about him all night, every night. She had called to tell him she couldn't see him until Friday night at the earliest, and he, of course, had been a perfect gentleman about it, but she could tell he was disappointed. No more than she was, though. But she couldn't think about school when he was around. If she was by herself, she could work, but when he was in the vicinity, all she wanted to do was kiss those perfect lips and twine her fingers in his sooty black hair. There – she was doing it again. Going off into a daydream about him again. She remembered a snatch of song her mom liked. The chorus said something like, "I just can't concentrate. You're all I think about these days…" So true.<p>

Caroline had been pestering the life out of her all week about either Damon, or that history paper. Elena took to screening her calls. So, Caroline had been reduced to writing long, impassioned emails, begging for details about Damon, or ranting about the difficulty of the history assignment. Elena was ready to chew her own toenails by the time she finished typing the paper and gave it to Jenna to proofread.

"You made some great points. I think Mr. Saltzman will like it," Jenna said.

"You think so?"

"I do. Watergate was always pretty dry stuff, but you make it interesting, so that's a monumental achievement, to me."

Elena laughed. "Thanks, Aunt Jenna."

"You're welcome. Oh – by the way. Have you noticed Jeremy? He's like, turned over a whole new leaf! Should we be looking for pods out by the garbage cans?"

"He had a talk with an older friend and I think something got through to him."

Jenna nodded. "I need to thank that friend. I know you've been as worried about that rascal as I've been. I just hope this is a permanent thing, and not a fake-out on his part. You know, be the conscientious student until we're not watching him, and then bam! Party central."

Elena shrugged "I think it's more or less permanent. He's got a good heart. I think he really just needed someone to talk to him _mano-a-mano_. He needed to hear it from a _guy_, not his aunt or his sister."

"That's probably true. But he's been like a different kid. You know, still Jeremy – just better."

"Oh he's still Jeremy through and through. Did you hear Zach Salvatore has a cousin living with him? Damon's been out of the country for a while, and Jeremy has been telling me his new theory on where he's been every morning on the way to school. His favorite story is that Damon flew private cargo planes, was busted running cocaine out of Colombia, and spent five years in a Colombian prison. Only Damon is a little young for that. He's only 21."

Jenna laughed out loud at that. "Kid reads too many of those graphic novels. Oh – I saw the letter for the spring cheer clinic and tryouts. You going out for the squad again?"

Elena shook her head. "Nah. I'm hanging up my pom-poms. Caroline is going to kill me, but I don't care. I mostly did that for Mom anyway, and I've got senior year coming up, and three AP classes. I won't have the time. I don't have to do it. And did you see the fee schedule for next year? I know Mom and Dad planned for all this, but I'd rather save that money for college. Or maybe go on a cool trip this summer. I don't know."

Jenna smiled. "Always responsible Elena. I'm so glad I don't have to worry about you, too. I got a call from Zach Salvatore, by the way. He said his cousin – Damon, right? – might be around a lot. Seems like you two met and really hit it off. And no girl talk about it with me?"

Doggone that Zach Salvatore! She was going to tell Jenna – eventually. "It's not that. I only met him last Saturday. I'm just kind of, you know, figuring things out, getting to know him. He's really nice."

"Well, Zach vouched for him, and we were in school together, so I trust his opinion. He mentioned Damon has a younger brother – Stefan – who's also home for a while, so the boarding house has some life in it again."

Elena thanked God that Jenna was completely oblivious to most of the Mystic Falls history. It wasn't her thing. So she had never seen the photos of the brothers in the archives, in all likelihood. Never even heard their names. "Yeah. That's what he said. Thanks for proofing my paper for me. Let me go do the corrections and print out the final copy. I'm so glad it's done! This paper has haunted me for WEEKS!"

"Ah, the good old days," Jenna said.

She had printed the report, and had it in its folder in her backpack when her phone beeped. Probably Caroline obsessing over some detail. She giggled when she saw the text was from Damon. Stefan probably helped him send it.

"Are you awake?" it said.

"Yep," she replied.

"May I call?"

"Sure."

A moment later, the phone rang. "Hey. Looks like you're getting the hang of the whole cell phone thing," Elena said as she answered. She lay on her bed and snuggled under her quilt, wishing this conversation was face to face.

"Maybe so. It's still strange, though," he replied. "Did you finish the history paper?"

"Just a little while ago. It's ready to go for tomorrow."

"I know that eases your mind."

Elena sighed. "You have no idea. So what's up?"

"You said you wouldn't be available until Friday, and Zach and Stefan tell me that Friday nights are the ideal date nights. I'm sure it's customary for the gentleman to meet the lady at her house, but …." His voice trailed off.

"You don't drive."

"Not yet," Damon quickly put in.

"Not yet. I would love to meet you tomorrow night for a date. What time?"

"Six?"

"Six sounds fine. I'll be there."

"I'm looking forward to it, Miss Elena."

"Me too, Damon." _You sexy, gorgeous, blue-eyed hunk of a stone cold fox!_ she thought, but didn't say out loud.

"Good night."

"'Night Damon." Elena clicked off the call.

She texted Bonnie, "D and I on for tomorrow night."

"Awesome," came the reply. "What's on the agenda?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Tell you one thing, though."

"What's that?" Bonnie texted.

"I drive an SUV with a roomy back seat. I am getting me some SUGAR tomorrow night if it's the last thing I do!"

Bonnie laughed out loud when she read that. "Get it with your bad self, girlfriend!" she said to herself, and texted, "Go for it. Let me know if he manages to get loose before daylight."

Elena laughed, too. If she had her way, she would keep Damon in bed all day. "Will do," she replied with a smiley face emoticon.

* * *

><p>Elena turned in her history paper with a giant sigh of relief. At last that was done. She could go on her date tonight and not worry about homework this weekend. She spent the whole history class wondering what she and Damon would do and what constituted his idea of a date. Even though she figured not, she sincerely hoped it would include a hot, sweaty make-out session. <em>Does Damon even know how to make out?<em> Elena wondered, and then scoffed at the idea. Males knew instinctively how to do that. She hoped so, anyway. But she would be more than willing to lead the way, if that's what it took. She was a little surprised at herself. Normally, she didn't move this quickly in relationships. She and Matt never went so fast, for all they had known each other since they were babies.

The bell rang and Elena gathered her books. Mr. Saltzman stopped her at the door. "Elena, hang on a second."

"Sure. What is it?" she asked.

He waited until the last student left. "You weren't in class today. I mean your body was, but your mind was clearly elsewhere. Has been all week."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Saltzman. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, and it's about 170 pounds and has black hair and blue eyes, right?"

Elena turned beet red. "I'm so sorry. This really isn't like me."

"I know it's not. I ought to know better than to try to get any work out of a bunch of lovestruck juniors on a Friday afternoon, anyway. Not a good idea. I met Damon. He seems like a good guy, but there is the age difference."

_If he only knew_, Elena thought. "I know, but what's four years? And I'll be 18 this fall."

"I know. Just try to take it slow. I realize how tough that is, but make the effort, how about it?"

"I'll do my best. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

As Elena walked down the hall, she reflected that it was nice to know someone cared. She hustled Jeremy into the car and they got home. She went to her room and started looking at clothes. She finally located what she was looking for: a cashmere sweater in rose, since Damon said he liked her in that color. Caroline called it a "touch me" sweater, which meant it sort of made people want to touch the material. Anything to get the point across, Elena thought, as she slipped it over her head. It had a cowl neck, and she was wearing her favorite lacy black bra.

Hair, up or down? She thought about it. Up, definitely. So she twisted her hair up into a casual updo and secured it with a clip. She reapplied her makeup and thought about lipstick. Some careful blending produced a shade nearly the color of her sweater. Her parents had taken a second honeymoon to Paris last spring and had brought her back a bottle of ridiculously expensive perfume. She saved it for very special occasions. Now, she took the bottle and dabbed a tiny bit in the hollow of her neck, behind her ears, and, after thinking about it, in the hinges of her elbows and then a single drop between her breasts. Her little diamond stud earrings were perfect. Elena was a Southern woman out to catch herself a man, and she was going loaded for bear. Her weapons didn't include dressing or acting trashy or like she would screw any man who asked. No, her arsenal was made up of allure, promise and sweet mystery.

"I'm gone, Aunt Jenna," she said, as she came down the stairs.

Jenna looked around the corner and saw her niece looking pretty, but didn't investigate further. "Why did you say Damon's not driving?"

"He has to get a Virignia license. Shouldn't be too long. And besides, if I'm driving, I can kick him out of the car if he misbehaves."

Jenna grinned. "Good thinking! Girl power!"

"You've got it. Good night. I'll have my phone on."

"OK. Midnight, remember."

"I do."

"Have a good time."

"We will. Thanks." Elena waved and went out to her car.

As she pulled into the drive of the boarding house, she applied a coat of her extra-shiny lip gloss. It was called "super lacquer" for a reason. It all but made her lips shine in the dark. She got out and rang the bell. Zach answered the door.

"Hey, Elena. Damon's getting his jacket. Get that paper finished?"

"Finally," she said, and seeing Stefan sitting in the den, waved to him. "Hi Stefan."

"Hi there. I don't have to give you a lecture on behavior or anything, do I? His green eyes were twinkling.

"Nah. Already heard it."

"O.K. Just checking." He grinned at her.

"Gotcha," she answered.

Damon emerged from his room, slipping his arms into his jacket. "Miss Elena. Good evening. I should have answered the door."

"No, it's fine. I'm a minute or two early." She looked over at Zach. "I'll have him back before midnight, since that's when I turn into a pumpkin."

Damon actually caught the reference and laughed. "Looks like I'm in good hands," he said and placed a light hand on her back as they went out the door.

Zach looked at Stefan. "Could you smell her perfume? Good stuff."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. And her lip gloss, and that soft, fuzzy sweater?"

"And her hair up? She is a woman on a mission, and I think your brother is the objective."

Stefan chuckled. "I doubt he'll put up a whole lot of resistance."

"The only thing that might save them is Damon's concern for her reputation."

"Until they get back. You've noticed this house sits way back off the road? Make out city." Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"You think?"

Stefan nodded. "I know my brother. He's a true gentleman, through and through, but he's no shy virgin. You wait and see."

"Think either of them has sense enough to think about birth control?"

"I doubt they'll need it tonight. But if it looks imminent, we'll hit the drugstore. Damon has good sense. Don't get fooled by those baby blues. He's plenty sharp." Stefan chuckled.

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing tonight?" Elena asked Damon once they got in the car.<p>

"I thought we'd have dinner first," he said.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Lady's choice, of course, Miss Elena," he answered.

"I don't know what you like to eat, though."

"We were raised on simple food. Stefan calls it 'soul food.' But I think I'd like to try something different."

Elena thought for a moment. "O.K. Let's drive to Charlottesville and eat at Las Palmas. It's Mexican food. You up for it?"

"Yes. Absolutely. That sounds exotic enough."

She laughed. "Mexican isn't exotic, I don't think, but it is different. For you, anyway. And Las Palmas has great food. I don't get there often, but I love it."

"Then that's where we shall go. But you must tell me what to order."

"No problem. We can get fajitas for two. That's like grilled meat, and really good, but not so different that you'll think it's way out there. And they have a mariachi band on Friday and Saturday nights, so it's a lot of fun."

"All right. I'm intrigued."

The restaurant was packed, but they were seated quickly. With the commotion of the mariachi band and all the customers, it was noisy and Damon looked a little bewildered, but studied the menu with fascination when they sat down.

"We ate French and Creole food in New Orleans, but this is a mystery to me. You'll have to order."

She smiled. "I will. And if you and I ever go to New Orleans, _you_ can order because I don't read French."

"I do. Passably, anyway. I'm more proficient in Latin."

Elena looked a little stunned. "You speak Latin?"

"After a fashion. As well as anyone would. I read it very well, though. It was part of my schooling. Stefan's too. It was considered an essential part of a good education. Greek, also."

"You learned Greek, too?"

He shrugged. "Rudimentary only. If you handed me something written in Greek, I would be hard pressed to read even half of it."

"Which is still more Greek than I read," Elena said. "I forget how different school is now."

"Latin is a great help in English grammar when one is diagramming sentences," he said.

"You can diagram sentences? OK. I am really impressed now."

He grinned. "I excelled in grammar. Stefan couldn't touch me."

"Glad I didn't get you to read my paper then. You'd have probably had a fit over my poor writing."

"I doubt it, Miss Elena. I'm sure it was very well done."

"I hope so. Oh, have you ever eaten avocado?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Want to try it?"

"Of course. It's a night for trying new things," he replied, and Elena could swear she heard something very promising in his tone.

"All right. We'll get the guacamole they make table side."

"Fine." The server brought chips and salsa and Elena's eyes lit up.

"My favorite!" she said. "We'll eat the guacamole with these, too." At Damon's questioning look at the salsa, she explained, "Salsa is made with tomatoes, onions and spices."

"I see. And you ..."

She picked up a chip. "Dip the chip in the salsa, and eat it." She demonstrated, getting some salsa on her chin in the process, which she wiped off with a giggle, and Damon was utterly charmed.

He tried the salsa and looked a little surprised. "It's spicy," he said.

"Yeah, but I asked for the mild, so it's not too much."

The whole meal was a revelation for Damon. Guacamole, salsa, fajitas with shrimp, chicken and steak, the flat bread called tortillas, and something fried and dipped in honey that Elena called "sopapillas." They were served with vanilla ice cream and were delicious. Damon caught Elena licking the thick honey from her fingers and she grinned like a child.

"Oops. Bad manners," she said, and then licked her fingers again.

Damon had the feeling of his skin being too tight over his bones. Elena was very deliberately flirting with him. She excused herself. He was glad for the little mint candies the server brought with the check. They were excellent for freshening the breath. He ate two, finding they were strong, but effective. He paid the check and waited for her to return. When she did, she popped the other two mints in her mouth and looked startled. "Altoids. They pack a punch. Kill the onion taste, though."

Back in the quiet of the car, Elena said, "What next?" She was unable to stifle a yawn.

"You're very tired, Miss Elena. Would you be disappointed if we went to the house and just – talked?"

He obviously could take a hint. "Not a bit, Damon. Let's do that."

They talked on the drive home, but Elena could tell something was brewing in Damon's mind. She was anxious to find out what, although she did have one or two ideas...

When they arrived at the boarding house, Damon said, "Here, go down that drive between the trees."

"What's back here?"

"A guesthouse. Zach rents it out to families in the summer and fall, so it's in order."

Well, well, so Damon _had_ been planning something, the blue-eyed devil.

"Zach doesn't mind us being there, does he?"

"Not at all," Damon assured her. "There's the whole boarding house, but even though Stefan is very polite about tuning out conversation, that vampire hearing of his picks up any noise in the building."

"Good point."

When they parked, Damon got out first and went to the door, which he unlocked, and then turned on the outside light.

"Now you can come in without turning your ankle on that gravel," he said.

"Thank you."

Once inside, Elena looked around at the little cottage. It was comfortable, and she could see a family being happy here for a week or so.

Damon was puttering around in the kitchen. "Zach said he had hot cocoa here. Would you care for a cup?"

"Sounds good. It's chilly outside."

He nodded and said, "I'm still not familiar enough with this contraption to be comfortable with it." He pointed to the microwave.

"I think I can handle it," Elena said with a smile. She filled cups with water and set them to heat in the appliance. When the water was hot, she made the cocoa and handed him a mug. "You'll get the hang of it, eventually."

"I hope so. I feel like a fool when I see Stefan and Zach using these things and I'm quite ignorant. And driving down the streets in Charlottesville – I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable navigating a car in such a crowd." He shook his head and sipped his cocoa.

"Like I said, Damon. Stefan's had a lot longer to get used to this. Tomorrow, you will only have been back a week."

"Always the voice of reason, Miss Elena," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, right. So, how do you feel about Stefan being a vampire?" she asked.

He shrugged. "He's my brother. I'm glad now, for he was here when I needed him. But the idea that I'll age and he won't? It's a strange feeling. Not so noticeable now, but in ten or fifteen years, I'll look quite aged, and he'll still look seventeen."

"Oh, you'll age pretty well, I think," Elena said with a grin.

"Perhaps." He took her hand and led her to the large, overstuffed sofa. Elena glanced at the clock – 9:30. They had time. They sat together and drank the cocoa, and Elena could almost see the wheels turning in Damon's mind. Should she initiate things or let him take the lead? She put her mug on the side table.

"This sofa about swallows you whole," she said.

Damon set his cup on the floor. "It does," he agreed and turned to her. There had always been something boyish in his face, but now, as he looked at her, she saw little of that. His face had suddenly matured, suddenly turned into a man's face. His eyes were dark with desire and he took her hand and drew her close to him. He nuzzled in her neck and the goosebumps came up. "Your cologne is intoxicating," he whispered in her ear. Then, he kissed the skin on her neck and made his way to her earlobe, which he nibbled tenderly, causing her to gasp. But she was already lost. Her heart was racing and fire licked through every part of her body. Damon was all she wanted, or needed, and he placed soft kisses on her neck to the other side.

Elena was dying for Damon's mouth on hers, but he avoided it for the time being, and kissed her face, her forehead, and she felt his hand in her hair, his deft fingers finding the clip and freeing her hair to tumble down, which elicited a whimper from her and a smile from him.

Finally, finally, finally, Damon took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, deepening the kiss so slowly, but Elena was determined to allow him to lead in this. Her lips parted and he touched her tongue with his, and she could feel him sigh in contentment. He changed his hold on her and she felt herself lying back on the sofa with him. His weight on her body was what she had waited for and she arched against him, running her hands up the length of his back.

"Tell me, Elena, sweetheart. Tell me how to please you," he whispered.

"Just kiss me, Damon. Touch me. Anything you do pleases me," she answered, bringing his mouth to hers again for another achingly sweet, hot, honeyed kiss. Everywhere his mouth touched her, the skin burned and tingled. She knew they couldn't take it too far, but Elena could envision the day when they were naked, skin to skin, and he was inside her body.

She couldn't stand not feeling his skin, and pulled his shirt out of the waist of his jeans and slipped her hands underneath the shirt, glorying in the smoothness of his skin, the planes and dips in his back. He stopped and raised himself on his elbows. "Shall I take it off?" he rasped. Elena nodded.

Damon smiled wickedly, unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall from his shoulders. Elena swallowed. "You are gorgeous," she said, taking in his hard chest, with its defined muscles, and his flat stomach.

"No, you're gorgeous in the light, with your hair fanned out over the pillow, your lips swollen from kisses," he said. "You could tempt an angel right out of Heaven." Elena giggled at that, and blushed, and then Damon's mouth was on hers again, and this time, his hands were seeking the skin under her sweater. "May I?" he said as he raised the sweater over her stomach. She nodded again and he took her sweater off and drew in his breath with a hiss as he looked at her. He kissed her mouth again, trailing this time down her neck and between her breasts. He kissed the flesh not covered by her bra. When he moved back up to her mouth, Elena did feel their skin-on-skin contact and wrapped her arms around him, twining her legs with his.

She could hear Damon murmuring as he kissed her neck, "So sweet. So beautiful. So warm," and a hundred other sweet nothings. His lips claimed hers again, more urgently, and she was pressing herself against him, her hands locking his hips to hers as she held him.

She had no idea how long they lay on the sofa, tasting each other, loving, touching, exploring, but then her cell phone's alarm started beeping.

"What's that?" Damon said fuzzily.

"The alarm on my phone. It's 11:30. I have to get home," she said.

Damon sighed heavily and touched his forehead to hers. "Very well." He raised up and found her sweater and held it out to her. She slipped it on.

He put his shirt on but didn't button it. He looked upset.

"What's the matter, Damon?" Elena asked, putting a hand to his cheek.

He held it there for a moment. "Me. Restraint is difficult near you. But I must exercise some, or we may do what we will regret."

"I wouldn't regret it, Damon."

He folded her into his arms. "Then God help us both, because I wouldn't, either. You're who I've waited for. I can feel it in my heart."

"I'm only seventeen, Damon," she said.

"Age is unimportant. But we have time. I'll wait for you for as long as you want to. I'll never force you to anything, and I give you my word as a gentleman on that."

"I trust you, Damon," Elena replied. "I know you'd never hurt me."

"Never," he affirmed. "But you must get home." He buttoned his shirt and slipped on his jacket. He walked her out to the car, and kissed her soundly again. "Good night, Elena, my sweetheart. Be very careful going home."

"I will. Good night, Damon." She kissed his chin, eliciting a grin.

Damon went to turn out the lights in the guesthouse, and walked down the path to the back door of the boarding house, thinking himself quite alone – but there were eyes that watched him. They had seen him kiss Elena.


	7. Chapter 7: Magic

**Chapter 7: Magic**

**A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews! I read and appreciate each one. Hope you like this chapter. Please review when you finish reading, and as always, if you have any questions, PM me. Enjoy! The song lyrics, by the way, seemed too appropriate. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p><em>Cold late night, so long ago<em>  
><em>When I was not so strong, you know<em>  
><em>A pretty man came to me<em>  
><em>Never seen eyes so blue<em>

_I could not run away_  
><em>It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream<em>  
><em>It seemed like he knew me<em>  
><em>He looked right through me<em>

_"Magic Man," by Ann and Nancy Wilson, as recorded by Heart, 1975, on their album "Dreamboat Annie."_

Elena sat in her window seat, trying to write in her journal, but failing to get down a single word. As the late winter sun came in through the curtains, she stared dreamily out into the world. A week ago today, her world changed dramatically, and for once, for the better. Thinking about it, it kind of made sense that none of the high school guys truly appealed to her. Sure, she dated on and off, and she and Matt were steady for a while, but she knew then it wasn't permanent. She had been waiting for a man, it turned out. She had been waiting for a man who knew how to treat a girl as though she were precious. Damon was that man. It took some kind of witch's spell and 150 years, but finally, the right man for her had walked – or fallen – into her life.

"Elena! Cooking blueberry pancakes!" came Jenna's voice.

"Down in a minute," she called. And today, with any luck, she would be teaching Damon to drive. That should be fun, she thought.

As they ate, Jeremy applied himself conscientiously to consuming as many pancakes as one human possibly could. Elena looked at Jenna. "When the Kiwanis have Pancake Day at the end of the month, they'll lose money on him."

Jenna snickered. "Tell me about it. I'm out of blueberries, so I just fixed another batch of batter. Good thing your mom and dad had money. It's going to take his entire college savings to feed him through high school!"

Jeremy swallowed. "Growing boy," he said and ate three more sausage links – at the same time.

Elena looked over at Jenna. "And my college savings, too. Kiddo, you're a human garbage disposal," she said affectionately. He just shrugged.

"And what gets me is he's going to go somewhere and play touch football half the morning since it's a pretty day, and will come in about noon, and will consume two frozen pizzas! Unreal!" Jenna shook her head.

"I know. Oh, I'm going to Bonnie's for lunch today. Her dad has gone to Richmond, but left money, so we're just picking up some chicken fingers and all."

Jenna nodded. "Fine. I didn't ask you. How was your date?"

Elena maintained a poker face. "Good. We had a nice time. Drove into Charlottesville to go to Las Palmas. You know they have the mariachi band there on weekends. It was fun."

"Damon didn't buy you margaritas, did he?" Good old Jenna. Trying to be the parent.

"No way. I was driving, but Damon left his passport at home by mistake, so he didn't even have ID on him. Kind of irritated him since he wanted to try a Dos Equis." Elena was a little surprised at how easily that lie came, but it was easier than trying to explain that Damon didn't even exist in 2010 – not officially, anyway. And it wasn't like it hurt anyone – it just prevented a LOT of awkward explanations that made no sense.

"Well, I'm proud of you for not trying to sweet talk the server into giving you one, anyway," Jenna said.

Jeremy harrumphed at that. "Nobody's crazy enough to serve a 17-year-old if they see the ID, and in a place like that, they're checking ID."

"You sound like you know, Jer," Jenna said.

"I do." He resumed eating.

Jenna grinned and asked Elena, "Are you seeing Damon again today?"

"This afternoon. He wants me to see his car. Apparently Zach's been keeping one in storage for him." She had received that tidbit of information in a text from Damon this morning.

"That's nice. You'll have to tell me about it. Jeremy already said he has a touch football game on for this morning. You thinking about going out for the team in the fall?"

"Probably not, but it's fun to play touch, and it's better than sitting around on a Saturday morning."

"That's true. I have a house to show at 11, so you're on your own for lunch. See you all tonight then, I guess." She got up. "Your turn to clear the table and fill the dishwasher, Jer. Elena emptied it last night after she got home."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, O.K."

* * *

><p>Elena got to Bonnie's house about five minutes before Caroline, who blew into the house like a small tornado. "O.K, Elena! You have <em>avoided<em> me all week! I HAVE to know about Damon! I don't even know what he looks like!"

"Me either," Bonnie said.

"All right. I took this last night at Las Palmas in Charlottesville. He didn't know. He thought I was sending a text." She grinned and pulled up a photo of Damon. He was looking at Elena, chin resting on his hand. The light over their booth reflected into his eyes, making them stand out – as if they didn't already.

"O.K. I've got to see this bigger. Email it to me so I can pull it up on the laptop," Bonnie said. "Won't take a second."

Elena smiled and sent the photo to Bonnie. All three girls clustered around the laptop as Bonnie opened her email and pulled up the photo in a large window. The effect was volcanic. Caroline squealed at previously unattained octaves and Bonnie wigged out. Elena had to admit: it was a pretty good picture for a cell phone. The look in Damon's eyes was nothing but sexy, and he was smiling just a little.

Caroline was incoherent and Bonnie said, "OMG, Elena. And you just picked him up in the woods."

Elena nodded and giggled. "He's pretty hot, isn't he?"

Caroline had slid off the sofa to the floor and was spluttering. "You gonna make it there, Carolina?" Elena asked.

"How did you keep HIM a secret all week? Why didn't you SAY he looks like – like a Greek god?" She looked up at Elena, her gray eyes frantic.

"I don't know. I just wanted to have my feelings to myself for a few days. I didn't tell Bonnie, either," Elena replied.

"And that's totally OK. Sometimes you don't want to tell everything all at once," Bonnie said.

"Did you get the chicken, Bon?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. And fries, honey mustard and sweet and sour sauce. Let's eat. I think Caroline needs to get her blood sugar up after all that drama," Bonnie deadpanned.

"Oh you!" Caroline exclaimed. "I just can't believe this guy! When do we get to _meet_ him?"

"How about tomorrow? I saw the craftsman's fair starts back tomorrow, if the weather is still nice, and I thought it would be nice to go. Zach and Stefan have been taking him around town, getting him reacquainted with the place, so he's not completely freaked by the crowds. I mean, it has to be weird beyond belief to leave a place, and then return 150 years later, and everything has changed. But he's accepted things pretty well," _thanks to Stefan, that is_. She knew a great deal of Damon's calm acceptance had everything to do with Stefan's compulsion. But it was either that or have Damon go crackerdoodle on them.

"That sounds great," Caroline said. "And didn't you say he has a really hot brother?"

"Yeah."

"Bring him, too."

"So since I get a Salvatore, that means you get one too? Well, Bon, Zach isn't married and he's only Jenna's age. You interested?" Elena said with a grin.

She laughed. "He's cute, but I'll pass."

"How can you even concentrate with him around?" Caroline asked.

"It's not easy, I can tell you. I had to ground myself from seeing him except on the weekends. Even Mr. Saltzman caught me going all ga-ga in class yesterday. He said my body was there, but definitely not my mind. I said I had a lot on my mind and he said yeah, about 170 pounds, black hair and blue eyes, right? What could I say? I was busted. I knew it."

The girls laughed. "Ooooh. Embarrassment," Bonnie said.

"Well, Mr. S. is really pretty cool, and he waited until everybody else left. He was nice about it. I think he cares about his students, so that's good."

"All right. So we know that much," Caroline said, waving her chicken finger in the air. "Now, important stuff. Has there been a kiss?"

"There has," Elena said.

"And? Does he know what he's doing?"

"Yeah," Elena replied shortly and stuffed two French fries in her mouth.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other. "He does. That's promising," Caroline said. "What else?"

"What else do you want to know?"

"Oh my _God_, Elena! Is there potential here? Is he good boyfriend material?" Caroline was getting flustered.

"Yes, and yes," she answered. "But you'll meet him tomorrow and you can decide for yourself."

"I'll be tortured until then. Bonnie, can't you get anything out of her?"

"C'mon, Care. You know you're the one to kiss and tell, not Elena," Bonnie said.

"I do not kiss and tell! Well, I guess I do. But inquiring minds want to know!"

Elena had to laugh. Caroline had the best heart in the world, but she could be a complete space case.

"Can we just eat now?" Elena said.

"Good idea," Bonnie answered.

* * *

><p>The bell rang at the boarding house. Stefan answered the door. A woman stood there and he looked carefully at her, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "Katherine. How nice to see you," his voice implying it was anything but.<p>

"Stefan. Long time. Can I come in?"

"If Zach says so, which I seriously doubt."

"Fine. Will you come out here so we can talk?"

"Not in a million years," Stefan answered.

"I could always set fire to the place and smoke you out."

"And I'd stake you for trying. Tell me what you want."

"Who said I want anything?" she said, trying to sound injured.

Stefan just looked at her in frank disbelief.

"All right," she conceded with a wave of her hand. "I hear it's been an interesting week in Mystic Falls."

"How so?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid with me, Stefan. I know Damon finally turned up. Anyone know where he's been all this time?"

"Not exactly, no." Stefan wasn't giving anything away.

"You're not being very helpful."

"Are you serious? Why the hell should be 'helpful'? You need or want something or you wouldn't be here, because you're always looking out for Katherine, and no one else. So how about we cut the mutual bullshit and you tell me why you're here?"

"I thought Damon might want to see me."

"You're too late. He's not interested in you anymore."

"Yeah, I saw him getting very friendly with that Elena Gilbert. They looked really – intimate."

Stefan shook his head. "He's a grown man, Katherine. I can't stop him. It's his business."

"Isn't she underage?"

"Only if they've slept together, and Damon has better sense than that. When he's not being compelled, that is."

Katherine ignored the barb and said, "Well, I'm sure Elijah will be happy to know the doppelganger is in a relationship."

"What does this have to do with any of that crap?"

"Elena's the new doppelganger."

"No, she's not."

"How do you know?"

He knew because he had talked to Sheila Bennett, and she had told him Aunt Phyllis' spell would only work if it tied Damon to a human girl – no supernatural beings allowed. Phyllis had been very specific about that in her spell. But he wasn't about to tell Katherine all that. "I know."

"Damn."

"Why do you care?"

"Because, Stefan, by turning that girl over to Elijah, I was going to get a pass from Klaus! He said he would stop coming for me if I produced the doppelganger! He thought it was Elena, too!"

Stefan actually did feel some pity for Katherine. There was no rest for anyone who defied Klaus. "Apparently, not." He knew the history, about the curse, the moonstone – all of it.

"How can it not be? We look just alike!"

"You do, and Elena's mother is from the Pierce line." He had been looking in the archives, himself. "She's a descendant of a child you were forced to give up in Bulgaria."

"So she could still be the doppelganger. I was!"

"No. Not that child. Not the girl. The boy you had when you were 12. The doppelganger has to come through the female line. It can't come through the male line." Stefan was taking a gamble. Damon had told him in 1864 about the first child – product of a rape. He didn't know if he was right, but it sounded good and might throw Katherine off the scent.

Her shoulders sagged. "Dammit. Just when I thought I could stop running."

"So tell Elijah the truth. I met him back about 1900. He's scary as hell, but you can reason with him."

"Unlike Klaus."

"Look Katherine. I'm absolutely sincere when I say I'm sorry you have to run from Klaus. That really sucks, and I don't blame you for not wanting to be part of his sacrifice. It's been 500 years and he needs to give it up. For real. If any vampire ever deserved to be staked, it's Klaus. But you've done everything you could to completely ruin my life and Damon's, too. And I never understood why, Katherine. What did a couple of boys from Virginia ever do to you, except love you? Why couldn't you have latched on to the Lockwoods? They were all jerks and deserved the special brand of hell you're capable of dishing out. Why us?"

Katherine looked into Stefan's troubled green eyes and actually felt a tiny thread of remorse. Why them, indeed? "I loved you both."

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Katherine. I am. But please, just leave. Leave us alone, in peace."

Damon appeared in the den right then. "Who's at the door, brother?" He saw the woman, and for a moment, thought it was Elena, but no. It wasn't.

"It's me, Damon. It's Katherine. Won't you invite me in?" Her tone had turned seductive, and Stefan turned to see Damon looking carefully at the woman.

"Don't do it, big brother."

"No, I don't believe I will. Stefan gives sound advice."

"Invite me in, please." She was trying compulsion, but Zach had advised Damon to carry a sprig of vervain in his pocket, just in case, and he did as his cousin asked. He clutched it now.

"No, Katherine. You are not invited in. Please go now."

"You're making a mistake, Damon."

"I am not. There's nothing here for you, anymore."

Katherine saw in Damon's face what Elena had – nothing of the boy, only the man. She remembered the boy. The man was unfamiliar to her – but infinitely more desirable. She glanced at Stefan. There was a shadow of grief and pain in his eyes she didn't remember, either. But she realized she still wanted them both, after all these years. "So you feel nothing for me anymore, Damon? Nothing?"

"Nothing except pity. You would compel me to love you again. I pity you for being willing to accept something as worthless as a compelled love." He turned on his heel and left.

"Don't have to be a vampire to grow up in a hurry," Stefan said, seeing the look of incredulity on her face.

"Go to hell, both of you!" she screamed.

"I've been there," he replied and slammed the door.

Stefan sighed and turned to see Damon in the den. "Proud of you, Damon."

"I'm sure there are modern words that are more descriptive than calling her a sly piece of baggage or a slut." His face was like stone.

Stefan grinned at that. "There are, actually."

"You'll have to teach me. I'd like to have a better vocabulary if I see her again."

"I hope to God we don't," his brother said.

"That was Katherine, wasn't it?" Zach said, coming from the kitchen. "Dammit. I thought it might have been her I saw a few days ago in town, but was hoping it was just Elena. It was from a distance. How the hell does she know just when not to show up?"

"She's Katherine. She has a nose for it," Stefan answered. "Be right back." He went to his room and came back with something he handed to Zach. It was a locket. "Fill it up with vervain and Damon, you can give it to Elena."

"Yeah," Zach said. "The last thing we need is Katherine running into Elena and compelling her."

Damon was sitting on the sofa, leaned forward, elbows on his knees, fingers interlaced. His face looked like a tornado about to touch down.

"What is it, Damon?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked up at him, eyes blazing. "Brother, after seeing men die on the battlefield – after being the reason for their death – I swore I would never have any desire to take another life as long as I lived. But just now, if I'd had a stake, you and I would be burying a body in the woods, and I would have done it with no remorse." He shook his head.

"Join the club. You can't feel that sorry for her because of what she's done that she didn't have to do."

Zach came back with the locket. "Elena's coming by today? Make sure you give her this and tell her not to take it off. I wish there was an easier way to tell those two apart."

"There is, up close, anyway," Damon said.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"Elena has two little round scars here," he touched right below the corner of his mouth. "From when she had chicken pox. You can see them if you look carefully. Oh. And a little brown freckle, just here," and he touched above his eyebrow. "You can see that a little easier."

"Well, don't let Katherine find out. Otherwise, she'll start making one with an eyeliner pencil," Zach said. "She'd get her jollies out of impersonating Elena just to be a bitch."

"No kidding. I need to go feed. I intended to hunt this morning, but not with Katherine in the vicinity. I've got some blood downstairs." Stefan left the room.

Damon grabbed his phone. "I need to call Elena. No, she was having lunch with friends and I don't want to disturb her. She'll be here soon enough."

Zach patted his shoulder. "I feel for you, man."

"Thanks." He sighed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>When Elena got to the boarding house, she saw Zach, Stefan and Damon all on the front yard. They were playing touch football. She laughed. Must be contagious. But it was a beautiful day, still cool, but with the promise of spring in the air. No wonder people were wanting to be out and about after the cold winter they had.<p>

She got out of the car and Zach threw the ball to her. "Catch and run like hell!" he said. She caught the football and scurried across the grass as fast as she could. Stefan had promised to not use vampire abilities, but he could still cover far more territory and he came after her. He lunged for her, but she pivoted away from him.

"Couldn't get me!" she said, backing up, only to run into the brick wall of Damon's chest. His arms came around her.

"I got you," he said.

"Hey! This is touch football!" she squealed. "Not grope your girlfriend football, you pervert!" she continued in a loud whisper only Damon could hear. Well, Stefan could hear it too, and he burst out laughing.

"She's got you there, brother," Stefan said, his eyes twinkling, letting Damon know he heard everything.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan, but said, "I didn't hurt you, did I, Elena?"

"No! Just sneaking up on people and grabbing them. No way to act." He released her and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he grunted and rubbed the spot. "Sharp elbows."

"Yep," she said. "You ready to learn to drive?"

"Absolutely," he replied.

"That reminds me," Stefan said. "Your present, brother."

"You said it was a car," Damon replied.

"It is. Just a sec." He zipped to the back of the house, and shortly, they heard an engine rumble to life. He pulled around the house in a beautiful blue convertible. Elena's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Zach stood, open-mouthed.

Damon looked at them and then at the car. "It's very nice," he said.

"_Nice_?" Elena looked at him in disbelief.

"Stefan got out and walked to Damon, keys in hand. "Brother, this is a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro convertible. It's been completely restored. Elena, you'll be glad to know it's automatic and now all power, so you don't have to teach him to drive a stick shift."

"What a classic!" Zach breathed and went to check out the vehicle. "Stefan, where did you find this baby?"

"Online. I did some of the work myself, but got an actual professional to convert it to take unleaded gas, install full power brakes. Other than that, it's the original factory blue, tuck and roll upholstery, with new seat belts. Completely road worthy and street legal, with new tags, registered in your name, Damon William Salvatore." He handed Damon the keys.

"Thank you, Stefan," Damon said with a smile.

Stefan laughed and looked over to Elena. "He'll get the idea of what he's got in a couple of days. Meantime, let's get him driving. We'll have to wait for his birth certificate and Social Security card to come in, but they said they'd put a rush on it. Should be here by the time he's ready to take the road test."

"Birth certificate?" Damon echoed.

"Yeah. Can't have you walking around without ID in this day and age, brother. So, we help each other. You'll have a birth certificate giving your date of birth as 1989, in Richmond."

"But I was born at home," he said.

"Yeah, we both were. I'll explain more about it later. Go. Drive. Have fun. God help you, Elena."

She laughed. "Thank you, Stefan." She went to him and hugged him. "You're a wonderful brother." He smiled and ducked his head.

"OK. Damon, let me have the keys so I can just drive it around the house once so I know where everything is. I'll come right back. I promise."

He handed her the keys. "Be careful with it."

She laughed and looked at Stefan. "He's starting already." Stefan nodded in understanding. Elena got in the car and fired up the engine.

"He must have this thing tuned up to a fare-thee-well," she said. She goosed the accelerator and eased it into gear. She drove around the house and down the drive and back, so she would know where everything was. It was different from driving a modern car. She could feel the power moving through the steering wheel into her hands. She really wanted to take it out the old Allen Road and open it up to see what it would do, but she stopped and got out. "Back as promised. Not a scratch on it. OK, Damon. Come on. Driver's Ed is in session." She tossed the keys to him.

He got in the driver's seat and looked curiously at the keys.

"Square is for the ignition. Round is to open the trunk. So put the square key in the ignition, here," she pointed, "teeth pointing up." He did so.

"Now, turn it clockwise and crank the engine. It'll spring back."

He nodded and turned the key and grinned when the engine started.

"Good. Now, safety first. Put your seat belt on. It's the law, and you'll get a ticket if you don't do it."

He did and she helped him find the buckle, and then fastened her own seat belt.

"All right. Let's learn the parts. Accelerator or gas pedal, makes the car move when it's in gear. Long, vertical pedal on the right. The brake stops the car, obviously, and is the horizontal pedal on the left. Tap the gas pedal a little, then tap the brake, using your right foot."

Damon did so and said, "The engine noise changed."

"Right. You gave more gas to the engine, so it sped up."

"I see."

She explained the gear shift, steering wheel, turn signals, windshield wipers, speedometer and mirror adjustment.

"There's such a lot to remember" he said.

"You'll be a pro in no time. Now put your foot on the brake and move the gear shift to 'D'."

He did. "Take your foot off the brake now, and ease down on the accelerator. Easy, now. It's touchy."

Damon did and the car zoomed forward.

"Foot off the gas!" Elena exclaimed. He took his foot off the accelerator and the car slowed.

"Now GENTLY press the brake pedal!"

He did and the car slowed to an easy stop.

"Put it in park."

He did and Elena said, "Not bad for never having been behind the wheel before. Think we can make it around the drive one time?" He nodded and smiled at her.

"I think I like driving," he said.

"I'd be stunned if you didn't. You're an American male. Put it in drive and let's try it again."

Stefan and Zach sat on the grass, watching. "We should have brought popcorn," Zach said, laughing.

Stefan snickered. "Yeah. But if anybody on earth can teach him, she can. I don't have the patience."

"Who taught you to drive?" Zach asked.

"Vampire named Lexi. My best friend, really. I learned on a '32 Ford. Mechanical brakes. Awful."

"How long have you had the Camaro?"

"Couple of years. I kept it in town. When Damon came back and I knew he was here to stay, I knew I had to give it to him. It's perfect for him."

"Perfect car, perfect girl, what more can you ask for?"

Stefan smiled a little sadly. "He had enough taken from him. Before he disappeared, he was the most miserable person you ever saw. He was sad, angry, hurt, grieving a man who had never cared a thing about him, betrayed by Katherine, sad about me... God, I'm glad he never knew about me before I got myself straightened out. But in any case, he's suffered enough. He deserves all the happiness in the world."

"Why did Giuseppe despise Damon so?" Zach asked.

"I have a theory. I don't think Damon was his son. I think he belonged to Uncle Antonio."

"Really? Why?"

"I know Mother lived with Uncle and his wife for a little while before she and Father married."

"I see. Well, that would make sense, but why punish Damon for it?"

Stefan shook his head. "Different time."

"No kidding. Looks like they're coming back around. I think he's getting the hang of it."

The car slowed to a stop and Damon put it in park and cut the engine. Elena unbuckled her belt and kissed him on the cheek. "Well done! You'll be ready for Charlottesville traffic before you know it."

"Thank you – for everything," Damon said.

"You're welcome. Would you like to come to supper tonight? Jenna hasn't met you."

"I would. Oh. Something for you. Stefan found this. He said you needed to wear it, that it has vervain in it. Keeps you from being compelled." He handed her the locket.

"Oh. It's pretty. All right. I'll wear it."

"I'll fasten it for you," he offered.

"All right." She turned and Damon fastened the locket and took the opportunity to caress her neck and kiss her nape.

Elena reached to touch his hair. "That is so good, but we can't do it right now."

"I know, I know. I'll control myself. I wish we could have every evening as we did last night," he murmured.

"You and me both. But we can at least come back here when I bring you home and maybe do a little cuddling," she said.

"Best thing I've heard today," he answered. "Besides, let's teach you to drive."

Elena laughed and got out of the car. "It's the only way to get you out of here."

He sighed. "All right." They walked back to Zach and Stefan.

"He's got potential. He's not ready for Bristol or Martinsville yet, but I think he'll be OK," Elena said, to Zach and Stefan's laughter.

"Bristol? What's in Bristol?" Damon asked.

Elena looked at the other two. "Neither of you has explained NASCAR to him yet? Good grief. Tell him while I call Jenna and tell her we're having a guest for supper."

"OK, man. Here's the thing. Some people like to drive really, really fast..." Zach's voice trailed off as the three walked into the house and Elena informed Jenna that Damon was coming to dinner.

"Finally! I was wondering when you'd get around to it," she said. Elena laughed and walked inside, but looked around. She could have sworn someone was watching from the woods.

* * *

><p>"The look on Jenna's face when she saw you was priceless," Elena said on the drive back to the boarding house. "She wasn't expecting YOU!" She laughed.<p>

"Why not?" He was genuinely puzzled.

Elena sighed. "Damon, there just aren't many men around who look as good as you do. It's downright uncommon, in fact. Most guys who look like you are celebrities."

"You exaggerate," he said and shook his head.

"No I don't. Look, I took a picture of you at dinner last night with my phone. I showed it to Bonnie and Caroline. Know what Caroline said?"

"What?"

"That you were sex on two legs."

"Elena!" He was shocked. "I cannot believe you said that."

"I didn't; she did."

"Repeated it, then."

"Surely you're not embarrassed! It's true. You are a fine looking man!" Damon was silent and Elena realized the problem. "You're not used to hearing women say things like that. Well, we do. Probably always have – just out of the menfolks' hearing. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, I need to remember it's a different time. Social graces change."

Elena reached for his hand. "Social graces never go out of style. And I'd never say it in public. Just when it's us alone. I won't tell you what else she said. You wouldn't talk to me for a week." She referred to the "panty dropping" comment. That would blow his box to Mars.

"I don't think I need to know."

"Probably not." Well, not unless she had him alone in the cottage and half-naked. Then he might appreciate it. She smiled in the dark at the idea of Damon half-naked – or better yet, all naked. Suddenly, the notion of tying someone (Damon) to a bed and having her way with him became extremely appealing.

"What are you thinking about?" he said.

"Trust me- you don't need to know that, either."

It was both uncomfortable and arousing to know a lady had very improper thoughts about him, Damon mused. They were probably no worse than his. Damon wanted to insist Elena stop the car, drag her into that roomy back seat, strip her naked and make love to her until she screamed his name. One day, he would. Not tonight. Not next week, but he would. When she was ready, he would be.

When they pulled into the drive, he said, "We could go to the cottage for a little while."

She nodded. "Yeah, we could. Watch TV or something."

"Right."

When they got inside, Damon turned on a lamp on a side table, bathing the room in a warm glow. "I do like electricity," he said.

"It's great until the power bills come in," Elena said dryly.

"I'm sure. Zach showed me how to use the stereo, he called it. For music."

"I've heard of them," Elena cracked and then grinned at him.

"Saucy," he said. "He even put in a selection for me. Now, what do I do?" He pressed a couple of buttons and smiled as the console lit up. "That's right. And now this." He pressed another button and the CD player started "Heaven" by Bryan Adams. Elena grinned. Zach was such an 80s child.

He turned to her and held out his hands.

Elena went to him and took them and he pulled her close. "Zach said this song was excellent for dancing."

"I'd have to agree," she answered. As they turned on the floor, Elena sang the chorus, "Baby, you're all that I want...It isn't too hard to see we're in Heaven."

"Do you mean that?" Damon murmured.

"What?"

"That I'm all you want."

Elena looked into his eyes, seeing his whole heart and soul in them. Those incredible blue eyes that captivated her from the moment she saw his photo in the archives. His eyes said everything that was in his heart. All she had to do was look.

"Yes. I mean it."

He took her face in his hands. "What sent me here, I don't know. I don't understand the first thing about it. I don't know how it happened, but I'm perfectly certain I know why. _You_ brought me here. I needed you. I was so – miserable before this happened. My life was in pieces, and I had no idea how to collect them. But when I saw you, the pieces arranged themselves. Oh Elena, you saved me in so many ways when you found me."

"It's only been a week," she whispered. "Can it happen so quickly?"

"I don't know. I know once I saw you, I was healed."

Elena stroked his face, a tear in her eye. "Oh Damon, I don't have that kind of power!"

"Over me, yes you do."

All she could do was bring his dark head to her so she could put her cheek next to his. He buried his face in her neck and stroked her hair. "Is it too soon to say I love you, Damon?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "No. It's not. Because I love you, too." He kissed her and Elena twined her hands in his hair as his mouth took hers urgently, sweetly, but so tenderly. She was breathless when he finally raised his head.

"So this was destiny?" Elena said, remembering Sheila Bennett's words.

"I think so," he answered and grimaced as her cell alarm beeped again. "I know. We have to be careful."

She nodded. "They say self-discipline is good for the soul."

"I'm learning," he said with a smile.

Elena thought about the afternoon when she felt someone was watching her. "Damon, have you heard of a lot of coyotes or bobcats in this area?"

"There used to be bobcats and the occasional bear, of course, but since it's so built up, I don't know. Why?"

"I just got the feeling this afternoon I was being watched when I talked to Jenna."

His brow wrinkled. Katherine. Damn her evil soul to hell. But he managed a smile. "I'll call Stefan and ask him to walk us back to your car. Just in case. I doubt any critters will attack three people."

"OK."

Damon texted Stefan. "I think K is around. E said she felt watched. Care to walk us out?"

"Be right there," came the reply.

Damon kissed her again. "I wish you could stay. I know you can't but it doesn't stop me wishing."

"Me either," Elena murmured and just put her head against his chest. Soon, Stefan tapped at the door.

"Brother," he said, and they went to the door.

Stefan walked with them to Elena's car and then stepped back to a discreet distance while Damon kissed her good night. "I am looking forward to the fair tomorrow," he said.

"So am I."

"Travel safely, love," he whispered as he kissed her.

"I will. Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart" and he kissed her again and then stepped back so she could get in the car. She blew him a kiss, started the vehicle and turned on the headlights.

"Stefan?" Damon called as she left the drive. He had a terrible thought, knowing what he knew about Katherine.

"Yeah?"

He tossed Stefan the Camaro's keys, trusting his brother's vampire sight to catch them in the darkness. "Please follow her home. Make sure she arrives safely." He knew Elena could have no better escort.

"Will do, brother." Stefan got into the car and left the drive. Damon immediately went inside.

Katherine saw Elena's vehicle on the road and then, close behind, the unmistakable headlights of that Camaro. "Damn it, Stefan. Damn _you_!" she said as they passed, ruining any chance of her causing an accident. She had no concrete reason to want Elena dead, except that she had Damon and Katherine didn't. Katherine didn't even really want him, but she sure as hell didn't want another female to have him, either.

Stefan followed Elena until she turned on to her street, and he turned off about a block away, then sped to a tree across the street from her house. He saw Elena go inside and close the door. He zipped back to the Camaro and called Damon. "Safely home, brother."

"Thank you, Stefan. Now I can sleep tonight."

Stefan smiled. "You're welcome." He wanted his brother to have every chance at happiness.

"I love you," Damon texted Elena.

"I love you, too," she sent back, making him smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Pleasant Valley Sunday

**Chapter 8: Pleasant Valley Sunday**

**A/N: Continuing thanks for the faves and follows! Sweeten the pot with reviews, and you win not only my gratitude, but also further inspire me! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries,_

* * *

><p>Elena got home from church quickly and changed her clothes.<p>

"You and Damon must be going to the craft fair today," Jenna said, seeing her rush around.

"We are, but Caroline and Bonnie and Damon's brother, Stefan, are going, too. Maybe even Zach."

"You eating there?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, they have food trucks all over the place."

"I have an open house at two, so I'll be staying here. Is Jeremy going?"

"He said something about maybe going with Matt and Kenny. I'm fine with that as long as Tyler Lockwood isn't with them. He just looks for trouble."

"And usually finds it, if he's anything like his jerk of a dad. OK. Well, since I know your schedules, that's fine. Home by nine, please, since tomorrow is Monday."

"I know. See you, Aunt Jenna. Good luck with the open house!"

Elena picked up Caroline and Bonnie; they were meeting Damon and Stefan at the fair. She found a parking place and they got out of the car and walked to the entrance set up at the park. "Wonder if the guys are here, yet," Elena said.

"I think they just showed up," Bonnie said, pointing to the blue Camaro rounding the corner of the Square. The top was down, Stefan was driving and every eye was on the car as they pulled into a vacant spot.

"_That's_ Damon's brother?" Caroline said.

"That would be one Stefan Salvatore," Elena replied.

"Nice. Very nice." That was Bonnie.

"Nice? _Nice_? OMG! How do you get _two_ gorgeous men like that in one family?" Caroline squealed, and then turned to Elena and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to be the filling in a Salvatore sandwich?"

"Shut _up_!" Elena said, giving Caroline a push. "You're awful!" She fervently hoped the crowd noise obscured what Caroline said, and that Stefan's vampire hearing didn't catch it.

"Just being honest," she replied.

"What? What did she say?" Bonnie asked. Elena whispered it into her ear and Bonnie burst out laughing. "_Caroline_! Really!" Then she paused. "Not that there isn't some tiny bit of merit to the idea." She grinned at Elena.

"Not you too! You two are twisted," Elena said.

Bonnie just shrugged.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Get it together, ladies. Here they come."

The two men approached them, smiling. "Hey Elena," Stefan said.

"Hi Stefan. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. Ladies, Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"Hey. Good to meet you," Stefan said, shaking hands with them.

"Miss Caroline, Miss Bonnie," Damon said, also taking their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet Miss Elena's friends."

Elena was enjoying the expressions on her friends' faces. "Nice to meet you guys, too," Bonnie siad.

"We have heard _so_ much about you!" Caroline squeaked.

"Don't believe everything you hear," Stefan replied, with his best ladykiller grin. It worked. Caroline was completely starstruck. Elena and Damon looked at each other and hid their smiles. Damon clicked a slow wink at Elena and she felt it clear to her toes.

"So, what's first on the agenda?" Stefan asked.

"Food," Damon said. "I could smell the cooking as soon as we rounded the corner."

Stefan laughed. "Yeah, OK. C'mon, ladies. Let's find some lunch. On us."

"Thanks, Stefan. That's really nice of you," Bonnie said.

"Our pleasure, Miss Bonnie," Damon answered.

They reached the line of food vendors and were looking at everything on offer. "Why don't you ladies tell us what you want, then you can go find a table for us and we'll get the food?" Stefan said.

"Sounds like a plan," Elena said. "Get me some of those fries with brown gravy and cheese curds, a roast turkey leg and a Diet Coke. I know, I'm a glutton, but I don't care."

Damon grinned at her. "I like a girl with a healthy appetite" and was rewarded with a smile.

"I think I'm gonna have to do that roast turkey leg, too. And a roasted ear of corn. And Diet Coke," Bonnie said."

"I don't see anyone with a salad," Caroline fretted.

Elena elbowed her. "C'mon Care. It's fair food! Drop the diet for one day!"

"O.K. The fries, and one of those Krusty Pup corn dogs and definitely, a Diet Coke. Please. I have to have one healthy thing today."

Stefan grinned widely, but kept from laughing. "Coming right up. Come on, brother. We've got a boatload of food to order." Damon followed his brother to the trucks.

The girls found a table and Elena knew the first quarter analysis was about to start.

"They are both like, so hot! How do you pick just one? Eenie-minie-moe?" Caroline said.

Elena laughed. "Stefan is gorgeous, but it's Damon. I can't explain it."

"I'll bet those two broke hearts all over the county. Good thing they're not in high school today," Bonnie mused. "Their parents would have to build a barbed-wire fence in front of the house."

"And every girl in school would have a shovel to dig under it," Elena deadpanned. All three burst out laughing.

"How did the driving lesson go yesterday?" Bonnie asked.

"Not bad for someone who saw his first car a week ago. It's weird having to explain everything. You take it for granted that an adult knows what a dimmer switch is." The girls nodded again.

Caroline looked at the crowd. "Looks like Jeremy made it. Matt and Kenny are with him." She made a face. "And that d-bag Tyler Lockwood. If you could buy him for what he's worth and sell him for what he thinks he's worth..."

"We could go to Tahiti," Bonnie finished her sentence.

"Seriously. Do you know Tyler has hit on me nearly every day for the past _month_? Cannot take 'no' for an answer. As if."

Elena laughed. "He'd better not do it today. Today, he has the Salvatores to deal with."

"I wish he'd say something! I'd love to see Stefan roll him up into a little ball and throw him in the garbage can!" The girls glanced over and saw Tyler looking at Caroline. She gave him her best cold stare and turned her head.

"Cut him dead," said Bonnie.

"Well, he'd better stop looking at me. Nothing here for _him_."

"I think I need to remind you two that you have to be really careful what you say when Stefan's around. He has this supernatural hearing. He can hear _everything_. So watch it when when you want to say something you don't want him to hear," Elena said. They nodded.

The guys returned shortly after and put down all the food. Damon surveyed it. "There's enough here to feed Lee's army. And I should know," he joked.

"Thanks for getting it," Elena said. "Did you remember napkins?"

Stefan held up a brown paper bag full of napkins. "Help yourself."

"Thanks."

Silence reigned for several minutes as everyone ate. "I'd forgotten how messy turkey legs are," Elena said, as she reached for another napkin. "I think I just need a whole roll of paper towels all to myself."

Damon leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'll lick your fingers clean for you." She said nothing, but reached under the table and pinched his thigh- hard. He jumped and looked hurt.

"Fire ants must be starting early this year," Elena said, giving Damon an innocent look.

Stefan, of course, heard what Damon said, grinned at his brother and shook his head. "Anybody up for funnel cakes? C'mon, Damon."

He got up and followed Stefan. As they stood in line, Stefan said, "Damon, really. If you had been alone, yeah, but that comment was kind of- you know - coming on a little strong."

"You're right. But something about Elena makes me want to pick at her a little."

"I understand. That friend of hers – Caroline? Same thing. I want to shock her just to see the explosion." He laughed.

Funnel cakes eaten, they started a tour around the grounds, looking at all the crafts on sale.

* * *

><p>Katherine stood across the street from the park, watching the brothers with those girls, and seething. She couldn't believe they would be interested in those simpering little virgins. She had taught both of them to please her in bed, and knew Stefan had probably only improved. Damon was an apt pupil, too, though. How could any of those girls please two fully matured <em>men<em>?

"Katerina, thank you for not making me have to track you down." Elijah's smooth voice came from behind her and she started.

"Elijah. I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"The element of surprise is a vital advantage," he said. "So is that the doppelganger?"

"Stefan Salvatore said she's not the doppelganger," Katherine answered, knowing she couldn't lie to Elijah.

"And how does he know this?"

"He said the doppelganger has to descend through the female line. Is that true?"

"I've always heard that's the way it was," Elijah said.

"Well, she's not descended through the female line."

Elijah grabbed Katherine's arm. "What are you saying?"

She flinched. "I was raped when I was 12. I got pregnant and I had a boy. Of course, it was taken away from me. _That's_ Elena's ancestor, not the baby girl I had two years later."

Elijah looked into Katherine's eyes. "Is this the truth? I demand you be truthful."

"Yes, it's the truth. At least, that's what Stefan told me."

"Looks like I'll need to speak to him, then. Did you tell him why you wanted the doppelganger?"

"I had to," Katherine pouted. "It was the only way he would tell me anything. So tell Klaus I tried. I had it ready to go. It's not my fault if she's not what we thought she was."

"No, but neither does my brother like to be thwarted in his goals. I will definitely need to have a conference with Stefan. And his brother's return – how did that happen?"

"Damned if I know," Katherine growled, giving her feelings away.

"Come now, Katerina. You're a beautiful woman. Surely you have no need for either of them. If Damon is human, allow him to live his life. You owe him that much."

"Stefan said the same thing."

Elijah nodded. "Then he's a very wise man. Too bad you completely alienated him. I'll speak to Stefan. Depending on what he says, I'll plead your case with Klaus. I agree it's been too long. He needs to find something else to occupy his time. I'll be in touch. And Katerina, leave them _all_ alone, at least for the time being. That's an order." And like that, he was gone. Katherine sighed. _Damn_.

* * *

><p>"Do you see anything you like, Elena?" Damon asked her.<p>

Only everything," she replied and smiled at him. "I've seen so many things here. They always have wonderful stuff to buy at these fairs."

"Choose something," he said.

"I don't really need anything," she protested.

"Please. Find something you like. For me."

She slipped her arm around his waist and his arm naturally fell across her shoulders. "Maybe that man making the hand-carved jewelry boxes?"'

"All right." They walked over to the man's booth and Elena pointed out Stefan playing escort to Bonnie and Caroline.

"He's such a player. I mean, I know he's just being nice to them, but he's had a _lot_ of practice," Elena said.

"So I gathered from some of the things he's told me. I'm glad I didn't have to see him for some of those years. I don't believe I would have been able to watch what he became. I still can't believe it."

"So, Stefan had a dark period, I take it?"

"You could say that. Apparently, he had a friend who helped him, though. He said her name is – was – Lexi. I'd like to thank her. It's quite wonderful what having a good woman in your life will do for you. I speak from experience." His arm tightened around her shoulder.

"You give me way too much credit," she answered.

"Not possible." They reached the booth. "Now then. Pick whatever box you like. Any of them."

Elena smiled and looked at all the boxes. Each was unique. She saw a medium-sized box with dogwood blossoms carved into the top and along the sides. It was lined in cobalt velvet and had places for rings and tiny hooks for necklaces.

"Now on those, I can put a music box insert," the artisan said.

"Can you do it today?" Damon asked.

"Sure. Takes fifteen minutes. I put it on this side, and put in a glass insert so you can see the works moving. What tune would you like?" He gave Elena a printed list of songs.

She looked it over. "How about 'Yesterday'?"

"All right. Come back in fifteen or twenty minutes and I'll have it done for you."

"Thank you," Elena said.

Damon said, "Your friends might want to see his work, if they haven't. Want to go tell them?"

"OK. I will."

Once she was out of earshot, Damon pulled out his wallet. "Now then. How much do I owe you?"

The man smiled. "How much do I have marked on there?"

Damon turned the box over. "Two hundred dollars. It's worth every penny. I can see the fine work you do."

"Well, thank you. Tell you what. I'll let it go for one-fifty, with the movement."

"Sir, I can't do that. This is your work," Damon protested.

He held up a hand. "My stuff. My prices. I'll sell it for what I want to. I know young love when I see it. I'm old as dirt, but I can still appreciate a pretty girl, and what a young man is willing to do for the lady he loves. You hang on to that one, you hear me?"

Damon grinned. "I'll do my best."

"You'd better. If I were fifty years younger, I'd give you some competition, too," the man chuckled.

Damon laughed out loud. "Yes sir. Back in a little while."

"I'll have it ready."

"So what have you ladies found this afternoon?" Damon asked as he approached the group.

"I got a pair of turquoise earrings for me and a pretty amethyst crystal for Grams," Bonnie said.

"Star sapphire ring," Caroline answered, holding up her hand. "What about you, Elena? What did you find?"

"A pretty jewelry box. I need one. I've had that one with the little ballerina on it since third grade. It was time I upgraded. That man does beautiful work. You should go see what he has."

Stefan and Bonnie had turned to look at quilts for sale and Damon was checking out hand-tooled leather belts. "How do you like Stefan?" Elena asked Caroline softly.

"He's too much. It's like every woman here is looking at him, and _I'm_ with him. What a head rush!"

Elena laughed. "I know the feeling."

"Miss Elena, I'd like your opinion on something. Yours too, Miss Caroline," Damon called to them.

They walked over. "Wow. This is beautiful stuff," Caroline said, looking at a small leather purse.

Damon nodded. "It is. How do you like this? As a gift for Stefan?" He showed her them a belt in cordovan leather with an antiqued brass buckle. It was unadorned, but the workmanship showed in every stitch."

"Ooooh. That's nice, Damon," Caroline said.

"I like it. I think it's beautiful," Elena concurred.

"Fine. That settles it then." Damon bought the belt and an identical one in black with a pewter buckle for Zach. "To thank them for all they've done for me," he said.

"That's a really nice thing to do," said Caroline. He just smiled at her and she looked at Elena the second his back was turned and mouthed, "Wow" at her.

Elena grinned and pulled Caroline over to the booth, once Damon was looking at another stall featuring knives and cutlery. "I want to get him something," she said.

"Like what?"

"Did you see him looking at that braided leather belt? That. It's gorgeous."

Caroline looked at the piece in question. "It is. I love it."

"So do I." She bought the belt and stowed it in her purse. She wanted to surprise Damon with it.

Bonnie walked over to them. "Hey. Grams texted me and asked if we could come by the house this afternoon after we leave here. Is that a problem?"

"Not for me," Elena said.

"If you don't mind, I'll skip it. I know your Grams is a nice lady, but…" Caroline's voice trailed off.

Bonnie grinned. "I know she gives you the creeps, Caroline. It's OK."

"Grams creeps you out, but Stefan doesn't?" Elena teased.

"Stefan has other – attributes," Caroline primly replied, much to her friends' amusement.

"Yeah. Big, soulful eyes," Bonnie said. "I totally get it."

Elena chuckled. "It's fine. I'll take you home, Caroline, and then I'll meet you at Grams' house, Bonnie. How about that?"

"Sounds good," Bonnie said.

"I think things are beginning to wind down," Stefan said, as he and Damon approached the girls. Damon handed Elena a package she knew was her music box and she smiled at him.

"Looks that way," she answered Stefan. "Are we ready to go?"

"I think so," Caroline said. "But I have really enjoyed this afternoon and it was so nice to meet you guys!" She looked mostly at Stefan.

"It was our pleasure to be here with you ladies," Damon said. He was really turning on the charm. But Lord knows, he had plenty to spare.

"We'll see you soon, I know," Stefan added, smiling.

"Looking forward to it," Caroline said as she batted her eyes at him.

Damon stood next to Elena. "Are you coming to the house this afternoon?" he asked.

"Later, but I'll be there." He nodded and ran one finger down her back. She shivered and they looked at each other.

"I'll see you then," he said.

When the guys left, Caroline turned to Elena. "You and Damon were having like, such obvious eye sex. It wasn't even funny."

Elena's mouth dropped open. "Like you have room to talk! If you could have undressed Stefan with a look, he would've walked out of here butt naked!"

Bonnie laughed out loud while Caroline spluttered for a reply and finally said, "O.K. I give. You're right. If Stefan's clothes spontaneously just - fell off – it wouldn't have bothered me. I admit it."

"I doubt it would have bothered any woman here if that had happened," Bonnie said slyly.

"Not a one," Elena agreed.

* * *

><p>When Elena and Bonnie reached Grams' house, she answered the door. "Come in, girls. Glad you could come by. What's this, Bonnie?"<p>

"An amethyst crystal I got from the fair. Thought you might like it," she answered.

"It's beautiful! I can use it. Thank you." She motioned for them to be seated. "All right. I've been digging around and found out some things. First, Phyllis bound Damon's life to the girl who brought him back to life, so to speak. That's you, Elena. What that means is, if something happens to you, he goes back to the Other Side, until another girl comes along who would be his soulmate."

"So, if we break up, he goes back into limbo?" Elena was shocked.

"I'm not sure about that. I only know what happens if something happens directly to you. Unless you have a really good reason, though, I wouldn't break up with him. Phyllis is a powerful witch and you don't want her coming for you from the Other Side. And she loves that Damon Salvatore."

"What if he breaks up with _me_?"

"Again, I'm not sure. You would probably be safe – probably."

Elena shook her head. "This is so weird, Ms. Bennett. I can't believe a woman who lived 150 years ago is controlling my life, now, and if I don't do what she wants me to, that she could come after me!"

"Can the bond be broken?" Bonnie asked.

"That was the other thing I wanted to tell you. I did talk to several other witches, all of whom are much more experienced, and they said trying to break that bond, even with Phyllis' grimoire, could be fatal to Damon. Possibly to you." Sheila shook her head.

"Grams, that's just not fair to Damon or Elena. Say they do break up and Damon goes back into limbo. How long would it take for someone to come into the world who would be right for him?"

"That's just it. I don't know. And I agree it wasn't fair for her to construct the spell in such a way. But love for a child will blind you to practicalities, sometimes. You want that child's happiness above all things." She sighed, but then gave a small smile. "I suspect she was thinking no girl in her right mind wouldn't want a relationship with her Young Sir. She couldn't imagine a situation where a girl wouldn't fall in love with him once and for all."

"I see her point," Elena said with a smile. "He is pretty much irresistible."

"And there's something else," Sheila continued. "You two must be compatible in a lot of ways for you to be the one to bring him home. There has to be something fundamental about _you_ that builds the foundation for a successful relationship."

Elena shook her head. "But why now? I'm only 17, Ms. Bennett! I wasn't thinking of marriage until my mid-20s maybe. How can I know if who I want now is who I'll want in ten years? I have some living to do before I decide on someone permanently!"

Sheila patted her hand. "That's a sensible way to look at this. But I have a strong message from the spirits that Damon coming home just at this time was for you as much as him."

"How's that, Grams?" Bonnie asked.

"Elena, has anyone told you how much you look like Katherine Pierce?" Sheila asked.

She nodded. "They all have. How is that possible?"

"Well, you're a distant descendant of hers, through your mother's line. There are some very powerful vampires who are looking for a doppelganger, who is a supernatural creature. The whys are too detailed to explain right now, but the theory was you are Katherine Pierce's doppelganger. Katherine was herself a doppelganger until she was turned into a vampire. Can't be both," Sheila explained.

"So how do you know I'm not?"

"Because Phyllis did one very good thing in her spell," Sheila continued. "She said specifically that the girl who brought Damon home _must_ be fully human, and not supernatural, period. At all. So, even though you may look like Katherine, you are not her doppelganger. But if Damon hadn't showed up when he did, you might have been targeted, and if something had happened to you, then he would have remained in limbo for who knows how long. Because he came back now, we know this about you, and can prove you are not the doppelganger, and he found you without having to be in limbo another 150 years."

"So how am I related to Katherine?"

"Stefan did some research in the archives. He's pretty certain you descended from a baby boy Katherine had at age 12, after she had been raped. A female doppelganger must descend through the female line. A male through the male line. So, you got Katherine's looks, but not the supernatural aspect. Thank God."

"Tell me about it. I don't want that kind of specialness," Elena said.

"No one does, believe me," Sheila replied.

"So now what, Grams?"

Sheila smiled. "Well, I'd say, in the short term at least, enjoy what you have with Damon. I can tell by the look on your face that you care a lot about him. You're crazy about him, and he's crazy about you. You're young, yes, but you are mature, Elena. Facing death head on like you did will have that effect. I can also tell you that, as long as you and Damon are together, you have a powerful witch on the Other Side working for you."

"What is the Other Side, Ms. Bennett? Is it Heaven?"

Sheila thought about it. "N-no, not exactly. From what I gather, those on the Other Side haven't found peace yet. They still have unfinished business, and have to hope people give them a conduit to finish it."

"More like Purgatory, then?" Bonnie said.

"That's a closer parallel, but still not quite. People from the Other Side can come to this side, if the veil is lifted, and some people like mediums can speak with them. But from what I gather, it's a very, very lonely place. Those in that place are always hoping they do that one thing that sends them to final peace."

"Sounds depressing," said Bonnie, with a grimace.

"Best way to avoid it is to make sure you finish what you need to finish on this side, as much as it depends on you to do it." Sheila sounded very certain on that. "Well, that's what I have for you right now. If anything else comes to me, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Ms. Bennett. I appreciate you looking into this."

"I like a puzzle," she said, smiling. "Thank you again for the amethyst, sweet pea."

"You're welcome, Grams."

As they drove back to Bonnie's house, she said, "So what are you going to do?"

Elena shrugged. "Right now, exactly what Grams suggested. I'm going to enjoy being with Damon. No reason to do anything else at the moment." Bonnie nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>The bell at the boarding house rang and Damon looked up. "Relax. It's not Elena," Stefan said and looked at Zach. "Pavlov's dog." Zach laughed and Damon looked puzzled.<p>

Stefan went to answer the door. "Can I help you?"

The man standing on the stoop was medium-height, and had short dark hair. He was clean shaven, with fine aristocratic features. Something about him made the hair on Stefan's arms prickle.

"I am Elijah – Mikaelson. May I come in?"

Stefan was shocked to his bones, and not a little frightened. The last thing Zach needed was this particular vampire with carte blanche to come in the house. "I don't have the say-so to invite you in. But we can certainly talk outside."

"That will be fine. I don't intend to take up too much of your time."

"Not at all. Let's just step over here to the gazebo and sit down." The last thing Stefan wanted to do was antagonize this man.

When they were seated, Elijah said, "Thank you for agreeing to speak with me." His voice was soft, his accent clipped and refined.

"Courtesy due to an Original," Stefan said.

"Still, I appreciate it. I have been speaking with Katherine Pierce. You know her."

"I do. She came to see me this week, in fact."

"I knew she did. She also said you had some interesting information about the girl we assumed was the doppelganger. Can you tell me more?"

Stefan knew Elijah would not hesitate to use compulsion, so he might as well tell the vampire everything. "Obviously, when I saw Elena, I wondered about the doppelganger issue. So, I did some research and also talked to a witch here in town. She's a Bennett witch."

"Really? That is interesting. Please continue."

"My main purpose was asking if she knew how my brother Damon reappeared after a 150-year absence."

Elijah actually smiled at that. "I'd be interested in hearing that, myself."

"Well, turns out the woman who took care of us after our mother died, Phyllis, put a spell on Damon after Katherine left and I was turned. She sent him into some kind of limbo until the girl should exist who would truly love him. Phyllis loved us like her sons. She was the one who got Emily Bennett to make my daylight ring. And so, when Damon turned up, Elena found him in the woods, and it's been hearts and flowers ever since."

"I see, but how does this disqualify her from being the doppelganger?"

"Because, Phyllis bound him specifically to a human being, not a supernatural creature. She was very, very detailed in her spell."

"And how do you know his true love is Elena Gilbert?"

"The other half of the spell is that if his lady love rejected him in any way, and I'm guessing that includes if he doesn't find her, he goes back to limbo. And he's still here."

"The logic is excellent, but Katherine also mentioned something about the male line."

"That too. You can go to the archives and look it up yourself. You know, these people in this town are fanatics about history and genealogy. Elena's mother, Meredith, and people before her, researched her line back to the Domesday Book. According to their research, Meredith is descended from the _male_ child Katherine had when she was 12. And a female doppelganger can only descend from the female line. Plus, the chain is broken in a dozen more places. There are many generations where only boys were sired by her ancestors, so it's not Elena, for sure," Stefan explained.

Elijah tapped his fingers on the arm of the wicker chair. "And what if I told you we had information that Elena was not Meredith Gilbert's biological child?"

"I found that, too. Isobel, Elena's biological mother, is Meredith's first cousin. Same line, and the line breaks there, too, because she's the daughter of Meredith's uncle by blood, not her aunt. And Isobel's ancestors are a completely separate line, as far back as you can take it. It's all in the archives if you'd like to take written proof back to Klaus."

The older vampire actually looked impressed. "Stefan, I'd heard you were a reckless sort with a very checkered past."

"I was and I have one. I don't deny it," he replied evenly.

Elijah nodded slowly and sat, thinking. Stefan tried to breathe evenly and slowly, willing his heart not to race in fear while Elijah pondered and came to a conclusion. Finally, Elijah stood. "Stefan, I believe our business here is concluded. I will visit the archives – out of personal curiosity as much as anything – but I know you were truthful. In spite of her looks, I find it highly unlikely Miss Gilbert is who my brother is looking for."

"I'm glad."

"Between us? So am I. I don't like what Klaus has planned. I do not support it."

"That's a relief. But Elijah? As much as I despise Katherine Pierce, she is what she is, in part, due to Klaus. It's time for him to stop chasing her. I have no claim on her. I don't want her. But I feel pity for anyone who has run from Klaus for as long as she has, with no way to appease him except by making a deal with the devil. He doesn't need her." Stefan was careful to keep his tone absolutely free of judgment or anger.

"Once again, Stefan, we are in agreement," Elijah said. "I have done things over the centuries I have found abhorrent because it was easier to keep peace with Klaus than to defy him. I am immortal and I will despise myself forever for doing those things. I deserve it."

"No one deserves to bear that guilt forever, Elijah. But if you will do one single thing for me, I'd say you've earned the right to drop some of it, anyway."

Elijah smiled at Stefan. "And what would that single thing be?"

"Tell Katherine to leave Mystic Falls and never come back. This is not her place. She left it in shambles 150 years ago. She did a hundred times the damage the Yankees did. She doesn't need to come back."

"I thought surely you would ask for something more difficult, but I will pass your request along." His smile told Stefan it would be passed with compulsion behind it.

"Thank you, Elijah. It was a pleasure meeting you." He held out his hand.

Elijah took it in a firm shake. "And you, Stefan Salvatore. Take care."

"You too."

When Elijah's car left the drive, Stefan collapsed on the bench, sweating bullets. He felt as if he had just pulled off the supernatural Mystic Falls version of the Dayton Accords.


	9. Chapter 9: Take it to the Limit

**Chapter 9: Take it to the Limit**

**A/N: Yes, my chapter titles in this particular story are song titles. I am capable of doing original titles, though. And you get two uploads in one night! Too long for one chapter. So show me some love for a double dose with some reviews, pretty please? Yeah, I'm also shameless. But wait until you see what I've got in store in the next few chapters! And just a note, there is a single use of the f-bomb in this story. I use it sparingly, if at all. For me, it's like habanero peppers: the occasional one adds spice. Too much makes it inedible. Just letting you know. Enjoy and review! :)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. Wasn't that a nice, neat way to get rid of me?" Katherine stepped out of the woods.<p>

Stefan shook his head. "I am so not up to dealing with you, right now. Why don't you spare Elijah the trouble of having to compel you to leave and just do it on your own? I was serious when I told him there's nothing here for you. At all."

"Tell me something, first. When I left Mystic Falls for the last time, Damon was still mooning over me and being very depressed and morose that I died in the church fire. Now he says he was angry I betrayed him before he disappeared. I'm missing something here."

"Not long before he disappeared, I told him I thought you made it out of the church. By then, I was pretty certain you'd gotten away. The fact that only one of us turned wasn't in your master plan, but by then, it didn't matter. You were well out of Mystic Falls, and it was up to me to make sure Emily and her descendants survived. Before you turned up at the door the other day, I told him Lexi knew someone who had seen you in Chicago several years ago, that you weren't dead, and you never sent for him after you left, before he disappeared, or any time thereafter. You never came looking for him in St. Louis or anywhere else he might be. I think that kind of killed any feelings for you."

"Who saw me in Chicago?"

"A vampire named Anna. Her mother, Pearl, did die in the church fire."

"Pearl's daughter saw me and told Lexi. Little bitch had to shoot her mouth off, naturally," Katherine growled.

Stefan stood over her. "What does it matter, Katherine? Damon was bound to find out you didn't want him. Not as a woman wants the man she loves. He was _nothing_ to you. If he'd gone with you as a human, he would have been your little compelled sex toy, and that's it. If you had turned him, eventually, he would have staked you. You disgust me. My father, old hardass that he was, died at my hands because of _you_. Damon disappeared and I lost my brother for 150 years because of _you_. If he had been turned, I imagine we would hate each other because of _you_. I lost my opportunity to become a doctor because of _you_. Damon lost the world and time he knew because of _you_. Mystic Falls is a paranoid, insular little backwater town because of _you!" _His voice was steadily rising as he backed her up against the railing of the gazebo. "You didn't give a tinker's damn about anyone but Katherine and what Katherine wanted, and as a result, _you_ tore up at least two families and left a whole town decimated! I was telling the truth to Elijah. The Yankees burned down homes and stole whatever they could get their filthy hands on, but you had already stolen the love and trust these people had for each other. The Yankees just finished what you started, after you played with their souls! All the power in the world you gained from your long, miserable existence is _shit_! It's nothing! _You_ are nothing!"

Katherine had never seen Stefan in such a towering rage. Even though she knew he should technically be weaker, his anger fueled his strength. She said quietly, "Are you finished?"

"Not by a longshot. I can't believe I allowed you to touch me, let alone have sex with me. I was a stupid, horny teenager, but I'm not that anymore, and the very idea of being with you makes me want to vomit!"

"But you were the one I loved, Stefan!" She sounded desperate.

"You love _Katherine_. You never loved me. Get out before I go back on my resolve never to hit a woman."

"I'll make you regret this!" she screamed.

He whirled on her, eyes blazing. "Regret? REGRET! Are you serious? _YOU ARE THE REASON I'VE REGRETTED EVERY FUCKING DAY OF MY EXISTENCE SINCE I BECAME A VAMPIRE! I ALREADY REGRET EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR 150 YEARS! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY MAKE ME REGRET ANYTHING ELSE!"_

Stefan suddenly had Katherine in a choke hold against one of the gazebo's pillars, his eyes were red and the veins were showing. His fangs were fully extended. His rage gave him power she had never seen in him before. For the first time, Katherine was terrified of Stefan. His control was gone. He no longer cared what he did to her.

"Let me go," she whispered. "I swear I'll leave. I'll never come back. Ever."

Stefan held her for several more seconds and then threw her halfway across the yard. He sped to her. "Do it, then. If I so much as _smell_ you in the whole commonwealth of Virginia, I swear to God I will hunt you down and I will capture you and I will torture you until I decide it's time to let you die. And that could take a long, _long_ time. Understood?"

Katherine nodded.

"Then GET!"

She left at top speed and Stefan collapsed in the grass, as Damon and Zach watched from the doorway in horrified fascination. Stefan's screaming had brought them outside.

Damon ran to his brother. "Stefan! Are you all right?" He shook Stefan to consciousness.

"Adrenaline rush. I need blood," he said and passed out again.

Damon looked helplessly at Zach.

"Maybe there's a bottle in the freezer in the basement. I'll check." He ran into the house.

Damon sat by anxiously until Zach came back with two bottles. "Been here a while, but they should be all right," he said and gave one to Damon.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he opened the bottle, but shook Stefan awake again. "Blood," he said.

Stefan was too weak to hold the bottle, so Damon did it for him. He swallowed and after a few moments, whispered, "It's not working. It's been too long since I fed."

Zach murmured. "He needs human blood, but he says he can't control the urge to drink when he gets it."

"He won't hurt me," Damon said, and turned to Stefan, offering his wrist. "Here. Drink."

"I can't. Can't control it."

"You can. You're not going to hurt me, and Zach will help pull you away. Drink, brother. That's an order." He put his wrist against Stefan's mouth.

The smell of the blood and the warm pulse was too much to resist and Stefan sank his teeth into Damon's wrist.

"Damn. I'd forgotten how bad that hurts," he said. Stefan's eyes met his and Damon nodded, even as he flinched from the pain. As soon as he saw color come back into his brother's face, he tried to detach Stefan's fangs. "Stop now!" he said, but Stefan kept on feeding. Damon nodded at Zach, who took a sprig of vervain from his pocket and pressed it to Stefan's forehead. The pain against his skin was too much and Stefan let go and turned on Zach, who tossed him the other bottle of blood.

"Drink!" he yelled.

Stefan stood in place for a long moment, rocking back and forth, clearly in the thrall of bloodlust. He looked at Damon, who was holding his wrist, and to Zach. Neither of them moved. Suddenly, reason returned and he heaved a deep, shuddering breath and sat back down on the grass. He opened the bottle of animal blood, drank it down, and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry about that," he said very softly. "Thank you, brother."

Damon just nodded and gave him a half smile.

"I think I need to go lie down," he said. He stood on shaky legs and made his way to the house, refusing Zach's and Damon's attempts to help.

When he made it inside, Damon turned to Zach. "And to think. I wanted that for myself. I wanted Katherine to turn me."

"It's no kind of life," Zach said.

"No. No, it's not. For all its advantages, no it's not."

* * *

><p>When Elena arrived, she walked into the den. "Hey, guys. What's up?"<p>

Both looked worn out. Damon was pale and Zach looked like he had run a marathon. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Zach smiled. "Just a little vampire trouble. We're good now. Just recovering."

"Everything OK? Where's Stefan?"

"Upstairs, resting. Everything is fine, Elena love," Damon answered.

"You don't look fine," she shot back.

"I will be, though. I promise."

"Why don't you two head over to the cottage if you want to? Nothing happening over here except I'm taking a nap here on the sofa," Zach said.

"OK," Elena said. "We can do that. I want to listen to some music."

Damon smiled and looked a little less wan. "Sounds fine."

When they got to the cottage, Elena turned to Damon. "All right. Tell me what the hell happened to you. You look like a sheet of paper!"

"Sit down, love. Katherine happened. She provoked Stefan and he threw her across the yard. Since he normally couldn't do that because he doesn't drink human blood, it weakened him and he fainted dead away. He needed blood, but animal blood didn't help. So I offered."

Elena's eyes popped. "I thought you said he couldn't control himself when he drank from people!"

"Well, he didn't want to, but I insisted. And Zach was there to help. But it took some doing to get him to unlatch. But he did, and drank a bottle of animal blood, and he's upstairs resting, now." Damon took her hands. "I'm fine. I knew he wouldn't hurt me."

"I'll say it again. You don't look fine."

Damon kissed her forehead. "But I am. Now. Did you enjoy the afternoon?"

"Well, I did until I saw you just now. But yes, it was so much fun. Bonnie and Caroline had a great time, and I think Caroline has a case for Stefan."

"Does she now? I think he likes her, too. She's a trifle flighty, but sweet," he said.

"Flighty. That's one word to describe her. Oh. I forgot. I have something for you I bought at the fair." She took the package from her purse and handed it to Damon.

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to do this."

"And you didn't have to buy me that music box. Open it."

Conceding defeat with his smile, he opened the package and took out the braided belt. His face was unreadable for a moment.

"You don't like it, do you?" Elena said, crestfallen.

"No, it's beautiful! Thank you, sweetheart. I love it. I just didn't think you saw me admiring it."

"I did, though. You're not the only one who pays attention to things around here."

"Apparently, not. Thank you again." He leaned back on the sofa and held out his arm. "Come here," he said.

Elena smiled and sat in the circle of his arm, cuddled to his side. He put his cheek on the top of her head. "So how's your first week back in the world?" she asked.

"By and large, I'm enjoying it."

"Glad to hear it." She sighed. "I wish I could stay here and never move."

"I'd let you, no matter how much my arm started aching," Damon teased.

"You have a wicked sense of humor. Has anyone thought to tell you that?"

"I'm discovering that. Zach showed me a book of drawings he called 'The Far Side.' I didn't understand them all, but many of them made me laugh."

Elena laughed at that. "I love 'The Far Side.' It's twisted."

"I think that's how Zach described it."

"Probably." She lifted her face to his and he kissed her. She turned to put her arms around him. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"As have I," he murmured against her lips. He reclined with her on the sofa.

"You're a pint low on blood. I don't think we need to get too frisky," Elena said.

"Maybe not. Doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other's company, though. I need to hold you, Elena."

"Hold me then. I sure don't mind."

"Gladly. And dream of when I can hold you all night long. And kiss every bit of your skin, and you can kiss me and touch me." He sighed. "I want to learn your body and you to learn mine." He seemed to catch himself. "That is so vulgar."

Elena smiled. "Vulgar? No way. It's beautiful and romantic, Damon. I want to learn your body, too. I need you so much."

"My beautiful girl. My healer and my teacher."

"You teach me, too." Elena couldn't take so much credit.

"What could I possibly teach you?" he whispered.

"How to ride a horse, for one thing," she answered and felt his laugh rumble in his chest.

"All right. I'll concede that. But you're repaying me by teaching me to drive."

Silence descended for a few moments when Damon tilted her chin up. "But mostly, sweet Elena, you're teaching me to love. I didn't really know what it was like to love before. I thought I did, but I didn't. I knew what it was to court a girl, and if you'll pardon me, to bed a girl, but never to truly love. And I surely had no idea how to receive love. You've taught me all that, in one week."

"You have such a loving nature, Damon. You'd have figured it out."

"Not like this. Never like this."

"I am not perfect, Damon. Don't build me up too much. I'll disappoint you." His devotion was a little scary because she couldn't live up to such high expectations.

He kissed her again. "We all have our faults. But your faults will not disappoint me. As long as you understand my faults, I can understand yours. Please just love me, Elena. All I've ever wanted in my life was to be loved."

His words nearly broke her heart. His mother, Aunt Phyllis and Stefan were the only people in his life who had ever loved him unconditionally. "I do love you, Damon. With all my heart." And she did. She wanted him and needed him as she had never needed anyone else.

She reached up to kiss him, arching her body to his, willing him to kiss her back as strongly, and he did. The alarm on her phone was set and they would abide by it, but in the meantime, there were Damon's sweet kisses, his hands on her back and in her hair, his lips on her neck, her mouth on his neck, kissing his chin and feeling the stubble there, feeling his thick, soft hair, soft words and leaving the world outside for a while.


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams to Remember

**Chapter 10: Dreams to Remember.**

**A/N: In TVD, dreams are a big deal. They may be here, too. I won't give too much away, though. A little plot movement, and is it foreshadowing, or not? You decide. Maybe just a little breather before things pick up again. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Please continue the trend! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>Monday. Elena turned over and looked at her clock irritably. Mondays were never fun, and when they started a mostly Damon-free week, they were downright awful. It didn't keep them from talking on the phone and texting, but Elena could set those times aside and focus on her schoolwork. She had decided she would go one afternoon a week and they would drive, and Zach or Stefan could give him some time behind the wheel the rest of the week. Stefan said he didn't have the patience, but Elena didn't believe it.<p>

Her phone beeped and she smiled. Damon was up early, but he usually was.

"_Good morning,"_ the text read.

"_Good morning,"_ she returned.

"_Sleep well?"_

"_Yeah. Hate Mondays."_

"_Can we drive this afternoon?"_

"_Sure." _

"_I miss you when you're not here."_

"_Miss you, too."_ Jenna would go bananas if she saw their texts. Nothing too sexy, but she would still say they were getting too serious. Maybe they were.

"_See you this afternoon."_

"_See you then."_

* * *

><p>Shower, dress, downstairs, toast, one egg, coffee, upstairs, make-up, books, yell at Jeremy to hurry up, out the door, in the car, go to school. The routine was firmly in place. Elena was thankful her parents had raised her to be independent and self-reliant. Jeremy dozed during the short drive to school. "Get it in gear, Jeremy. Monday's here," she said as she pulled into her spot.<p>

"Mondays suck," was his pithy comment.

"I agree, but we have to get through one a week, so come on."

They trudged into the building and went their separate ways. Elena went to her locker and changed her books out for French, chemistry and history. Chemistry at 8 a.m. was cruel and unusual punishment. No one was ready to concentrate on chemistry that early in the morning. They weren't even working in the lab – they were just talking about formulas, which Elena found boring beyond words. So, she sat chewing on her pen, trying to stay awake.

Finally, lunch time arrived and Elena went to the cafeteria with a huge sense of relief. She scanned the drink machine. Ahh – Diet Sundrop. Just the thing for a necessary caffeine fix. She bought the drink and sat at her table. Caroline bounced over. "Elena, I don't have your application for the squad next year."

Oh crap. She had completely forgotten. But, she was going to have to 'fess up at some point. "Care, I'm not cheering next year."

Caroline had been going on about people losing applications and not filling them out properly and suddenly, Elena's words sank into her brain. "What? What do you mean you're not cheering next year? It's SENIOR year, Elena!"

"I know. That's why I can't. I was talking to Jenna about it. I have three AP classes: English, government and calculus. I just can't do it."

"And why haven't you informed me before now? I was counting on you!"

"I'm sorry. I really am. But it's not like you won't have people on the squad. There are some girls coming up from the JV squad who are much, much better than I ever was. You won't have to work nearly as hard with them as you did with me."

Caroline huffed and puffed, but finally said, "Well, if that's your decision…"

"It is. Caroline, you know I did it mostly because Mom wanted me to. I really don't have a reason to do it another year. And the fees! Mom and Dad planned for it, but I could put that money back for my first year of college, or maybe take a trip this summer… My heart wasn't in it this year. You know that."

"I shouldn't ask, but I will. Does this have anything to do with a certain new man in your life?"

Elena grinned. "No. I made that decision before Damon – fell into things. I just can't."

Caroline, for all her bluster, was still Elena's friend. "I understand. I'm crushed, but I get it." She smiled at Elena.

"Thanks, Care. I appreciate it. I do."

"So how often are you seeing Mr. Wonderful during the week?"

"One afternoon, just to get him driving. That's it. I can't do more than that. He's too distracting." She smiled.

"Well, at least he seems worth your time. And his brother – I wish he really was 17 and in school. That would definitely make my life more interesting!"

"Tyler been bothering you again?"

"Just the usual. I guess he can't help being a jerk. His dad sure is. You know what you're raised with. Oh – my dad called last night. Just wanted to say hi, he said. I wish he and his boyfriend would jump in the lake. Mom is always upset when he calls. I think that's why he does it."

Elena shook her head. "I'm so sorry about that, but your dad does love you. You know that."

"Great way to show it. Married to Mom all those years, then decides he's gay and needs a boyfriend. Sounds a lot like a selfish mid-life crisis to me. You know, his boyfriend is just 30! Why not a trophy wife? I could _deal_ with that!"

"Maybe Scott's the gay version of a trophy wife," Elena said.

That made Caroline laugh, at least. "Maybe so. I shouldn't let him get to me like that."

Elena shrugged. "He's your dad. Be glad he's still around." She hadn't meant to make Caroline feel guilty, but the blonde's face changed.

"You are so right! I am so _sorry_! Here I am griping about my dad. When you… Well, I'm just a total jerk for complaining like that."

"It's fine, Care." You know it is." She braced herself for a suffocating Caroline hug and wasn't disappointed.

"I need to meet with the dance committee. I'll see you later. Have a nice driving lesson," she said with an arch smile and flounced away.

Right on cue, Elena's cell beeped with a text. But this was from Bonnie.

_What's up?_

_Just told C I'm not cheering next year._

_How'd that go?_

_Better than I thought. She's still speaking to me._

_You didn't tell her I already knew, did you?_

_Oh, God no. Wouldn't do that to you._

_Thanks. See you in history._

_OK._

Before she could get her phone in her purse, it beeped again.

_At lunch?_

_Yeah._

_Still miss you. _

_Miss you, too._

_Stefan drove with me this morning. Didn't go well._

_What happened?_

_We got in an argument and he left. He's a horse's ass._

Elena burst into laughter at that. Damon must be really agitated to say that around her, even if it was in a text.

_He's your little brother. That's his job. _

_He needs to find new employment, then._

Reading texts from a 21-year-old man born in 1840 was nothing short of hysterical. It was enough to keep her laughing the rest of the afternoon. He didn't have 21st century slang mastered, and a 19th century Southern accent condensed into textese was just funny. She showed the texts to Bonnie in history and both nearly collapsed laughing.

"He is too funny. Sometimes, he's so serious, but then he does something like this," Bonnie said.

"I know. He cracks me up all the time. Half the time, he _is_ being serious; it just sounds so funny."

When the bell rang, Bonnie said, "Have fun with the driving lesson."

"Will do!" Elena answered with a grin.

* * *

><p>With Jeremy safely at home, Elena drove to the boarding house. She saw Stefan out front. He had the cutest red Porsche outside and was tinkering with it. "Hi Stefan," she said.<p>

"He's inside."

"Well hello to you, too. That must have been one heck of an argument," she said.

Stefan straightened up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you. But you need to know that brother of mine is stubborn as a mule and twice as ornery. Learn that lesson now."

Elena nodded, forcing herself not to grin. "O.K. Consider me warned."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You think this is funny."

She grinned. "No, I think it's hilarious. C'mon, Stefan. Big brothers are supposed to tell you to mind your own business. So are big sisters. I understand the requirements of the position."

She got a half smile and a rueful snicker. "You're right. But he needs to stop being such a horse's ass."

Elena laughed out loud at that. "He said exactly the same thing about you earlier. So it sounds like you're both acting like that, which is never good."

Stefan just waved a hand at her, but he was grinning as he went back to the car.

She went inside and saw Damon on the sofa. Zach must be gone. He stood immediately and went to her. After a lingering kiss, he said, "I've needed that all day."

"Me too. Know what Stefan called you?"

"A horse's ass. That's ancient history. Mother nearly fainted when she heard us yelling that at each other. Especially at age six and ten. I thought she was going to thrash one of us, but she left the tounge-lashing to Aunt Phyllis." He looked completely unrepentant.

"You want to drive or not?"

"Yes."

They went to his car and two turns around the driveway later, Elena said, "You're getting the hang of this. I knew you would. But now you have to read up on the rules of the road."

"I am. Zach picked up a manual at the courthouse for me."

"You're a step ahead of the game, then. That's good."

They went back into the house, holding hands. The brothers glared at each other as they walked inside. Elena elbowed Damon. "You're still pissed at each other. What did he do?"

"Told me I was moving things too fast with you."

Elena shook her head. There was no use in being ill with Stefan for expressing an opinion to Damon. "Why does he think that?"

"Because you're just 17."

"I'll be 18 in the fall."

"He also said he was afraid it's because you look so much like Katherine that I feel as I do about you."

"What do you think?" she asked. Well, it was out, at least. He had said out loud what had nagged at her.

"I think when I saw you in the woods, I did think it was Katherine, but something inside me was saying you weren't. I just knew, Elena. Like I know my name. I knew you were who I needed."

"Really? And me looking like Katherine has nothing to do with it?"

Damon sighed and led Elena to the sofa. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "If anything, your resemblance to Katherine has been a hindrance. It brings back a lot of very, very bad memories that make me physically ill. After she left and Stefan was turned, I told you I was in pieces. I didn't tell you how much I wanted to die. Just die – not turn into a vampire. My father was gone, my mother, my brother – I had nothing. No one. I knew it was only a matter of time until the Yankees got the house. I was watching my world collapse around my ears and it was Katherine's fault. Mine too, because I was stupid enough to believe she loved me, but she had me compelled the whole time. Stefan was right when he confronted her the other day. I was her toy. That's it." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Elena stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry, Damon. I'm glad you're here with me, though."

"I am too. Because I wasn't more than a day or two from doing away with myself. I was raised to believe it was a mortal sin, and possibly unforgivable, but I'd convinced myself that God knew how much I was suffering and surely, He would understand. I was more willing to throw myself on His mercy than to keep living the way I was."

"What did you have planned?"

"I was going to go to the quarry, stand at the edge, shoot myself and fall into the water. That way, no one would have a body to deal with, especially Aunt Phyllis. If she thought I just drowned, it would be much easier on her."

Elena pulled him close. "Oh, Damon. No one should have to go through what you've been through. It's not fair."

He bent his cheek to the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "But you healed me. As soon as I saw you, I didn't understand anything of what had happened, but I knew you saved me. I was still confused, disoriented, scared – but I held on to your voice. I know you talked to me the whole time you drove me over here. Your voice kept me sane. I don't remember what you said except I was safe and you would take care of me. I believed you. I knew I was safe. I could hear the concern and care in your voice."

"I was so scared for you, too. I had no idea what was going on."

"I know you didn't. But something I didn't tell you. The whole trip over here, while I was listening to your voice, I heard another voice. I heard Aunt Phyllis talking to me and telling me she had fixed everything and she had seen to it that I would be loved like she wanted me to be loved. And she was right."

Elena buried her face in his chest. She didn't have any words.

Neither did Stefan. He had come inside and was halfway up the stairs when he heard what Damon was saying. He continued to his room as quietly as he could and sat at his desk. He had no idea how close Damon had been to suicide. And what would he have done if he had lost his big brother? He would have never come back to humanity. He would be worse than Klaus, probably staked and roasting in Hell for his crimes. He wiped the tears away when he thought of not having even the possibility of seeing his brother again. At least when Damon was gone, there was some kind of hope – maybe he even knew in a strange way that he would see Damon again. But if Damon had killed himself – it didn't bear thinking about. And all he could think to do was gripe at his brother about "moving too fast" in a relationship. Even if he was right, there were other ways to make a point. Stefan went downstairs, where Elena and Damon were still on the sofa, just holding each other. He stood in front of them. "Guess what, brother?" he said.

Damon glared at him. "What?"

"I'm a horse's ass." He grinned.

Damon and Elena both broke out laughing at the statement. "Glad you finally admitted it," Damon said.

Elena looked seriously at Damon and then at Stefan, who had taken his customary seat by the fireplace. "But listen here, you two. I don't want to be a wedge that drives you apart. Do you hear me? Stop."

"Yes Ma'am," Damon said. She glared at Stefan.

"Roger, wilco," he answered.

"All right. I have to go home and do normal teenage girl stuff. Like homework. See you Friday." She kissed Damon, and on impulse, went to Stefan and kissed him on top of his head.

"What was that for?"

"For throwing that undead heifer Katherine across the yard and telling her you didn't want to smell her in the state. You deserve more, but I'm dating your brother." She walked out the door.

Stefan looked over at Damon. "How did she find out?"

"No secrets with us," was all he said.

* * *

><p>Damon stared into the fire and thought he dozed off. Then, he seemed to wake up to a noise – children. He saw a couple of dark-haired children running through the den, yelling. Elena – older and even more beautiful – came into the den. She was holding a baby.<p>

"Settle down, you two! Your dad can't hear himself think and neither can I. Go upstairs and wash up for supper." Elena approached him. "Hold her while I get dinner on the table, if you don't mind."

Damon took the baby. "Not at all." He looked at the child's face. The little girl looked just like his mother. She was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen.

Stefan walked into the house. "Am I too late for dinner?" he asked.

"You know better," Elena said as she came in and kissed him on the cheek. "Late day for you, though."

"Melinda Fell had her twins today." He collapsed in his chair. "I'm bushed."

"So you decided you'd just come in and pig out on Elena's cooking," Damon said.

"Damon? Damon. Would you wake up?" Stefan was shaking him. He looked around. It was quiet.

"I was afraid you'd get a crick in your neck, sleeping like that. I hated to wake you up, though. You were smiling."

"Oh, all right," he answered. He got up and went to his room. That dream was so real. It stayed with him for several days.

* * *

><p>Elena was lying in a hospital bed. Her eyes were closed, and she felt someone holding her hand. She open them and looked to her side. Damon was there. He had her hand in both of his and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Pain hit her and she screamed.<p>

"It's all right, baby. It won't be long now. Push! Push!"

"I see the head," the doctor said. "Push!" She did and the doctor said, "Now get those shoulders through and you've got yourself a baby. Push!" Elena pushed with all her might and heard a baby cry. Damon's face broke into a beatific smile. The doctor said, "C'mon dad. You want to cut the cord?"

Looking a little nauseated, Damon shook his head and Elena giggled wearily. "Wimp," she said. "Let me see my girl. It is a girl?"

"A beautiful girl with a set of lungs on her. Let's get her weighed." The nurse took the child. "Looks like 7 pounds, four ounces." She washed the baby quickly and handed her to Damon.

The look on his face was indescribable. "Welcome to the world, Miss Genevive Miranda Salvatore."

Elena woke with a start and looked around, and it was dark outside. Gosh, what a dream! It seemed so very real. Although, honestly, she could think of much worse things than having Damon's baby. Damon's baby! They were nowhere near even the possible do-what-makes-a-baby-stage in their relationship, and she was dreaming about _having_ his baby! Maybe she needed to talk to Grams.


	11. Chapter 11: The Thin Red Line

**Chapter 11: The Thin Red Line**

**A/N: Chapter 10 was a sorbet - a palate-cleanser, if you will. Fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride. This chapter goes at least to a hard T rating for language and - wait for it - goodness. Or lemons, or whatever you like to call it in your universe. Have fun, and please, oh please, review!**

**Historical note: You can hear some old CSA veterans demonstrate the Rebel yell online. There are numerous accounts of federal soldiers who said it was absolutely blood-curdling, especially when a couple of Rebels would sneak over to the Union lines and let loose with it about 2 a.m. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

><p>After a solid week of rain and chilly weather, Saturday dawned bright and beautiful. The night before had been so nasty, Elena picked up a pizza and took it to the boarding house and she and Damon ate and watched television.<p>

Damon had a strange relationship with TV. He enjoyed some of the programs, but the sexual content shocked his Southern gentleman's core. And especially watching it with Elena. She seemed unaffected by what he considered a deeply inappropriate love scene, while he sat in wide-eyed, red-faced embarrassment that a lady should see this. He couldn't imagine his mother watching such trash.

Elena saw his discomfort and excused herself to the kitchen where she was overcome by giggles. Stefan was in there. "What is it?" he whispered.

"You're going to have to keep Damon on a Sesame Street and Bugs Bunny TV diet for a while. Apparently, 'Grey's Anatomy' is too much for him," she whispered back.

Stefan started laughing silently himself. "So true. We're definitely keeping him off cable except for the classic movie channel."

"I would," she snickered. "You don't have the Playboy channel, do you?"

"God, no. That might just provoke a heart attack. After he took notes." He chuckled again."But you have to remember, Elena. That was a different time. Getting caught just kissing a girl before she was engaged was enough in some circles to do irreparable damage to her reputation as a 'good girl.' When men were alone by themselves, they were crude, just like they are now. But even then, even in families where they had an earthy sense of humor, or when a couple was private, the kind of stuff you see now would have deeply offended them. That kind of behavior was between two people and their bedroom. And Damon always was very sensitive about never doing anything that would hurt a girl's reputation. Until Katherine showed up, that is. He did not change for the better. Neither of us did."

"He told me something about that witch, Emily saying you had a pure heart – kind of implying he didn't."

Stefan smiled. "Apparently, that's bothered him. I asked Sheila Bennett about it. She said it was because he had been in battle and killed men. Apparently, Damon was hell on wheels in the field."

"He gave the credit to his horse, Palafox."

Stefan whistled low. "That was some horse. Most beautiful animal I've ever seen. Damon won him in a poker game. You know, he has a way of looking at you with those big blue eyes, as innocent as morning and then... Well, those idiots didn't know what hit them. Damon could keep a poker face better than anyone I've ever seen. He knew Raiford Fell had Palafox, and he said Rafe didn't treat him right. He got in that game to win that horse. And he did it. Cleaned Rafe out, then said he'd settle the debt for Palafox. He'd give all the cash back for the horse. Well, Rafe would rather have had the cash than the horse, so he made the deal. You never saw anyone so happy as when he brought Pal home. It was one of the few times Father was actually proud of him. He won the horse in a poker game – a very manly thing to do. Damon loved that horse." Stefan looked into the den. Damon had changed the channel and was watching a nature program on public television.

He motioned Elena into the laundry room. "Katherine compelled him, but Damon kept slipping the compulsion. I told you he's stubborn. She held that horse over his head and told him if he didn't play nice, something bad would happen to Pal. He couldn't stand the thought. So he gave in."

Tears prickled in Elena's eyes at the thought. "That is so sad. Why didn't you stake Katherine the other day?"

Stefan grinned. "It occurred to me. But I figured if Klaus stays after her, that's the worst thing that can happen to her."

"Stefan!" Damon called. "Where did this come from?"

He and Elena went into the den, and saw Damon holding what looked like a saber. "It was one of the things I hid for you," Stefan answered. After you disappeared, I got as much out of the house as I could. I gave it all to Uncle Antonio and he took it all to St. Louis, and then brought it all back. When he built this house, it ended up here."

"That looks like a sword," Elena said.

"It's my cavalry saber," he answered with a grin. "Looks good for its age." He drew it out of the scabbard with a clean "snick" and looked at the blade. "Blade needs sharpening, though. And polishing."

"It looks a little different than the ones I've seen in the archives," Elena said.

"It's an officer's field saber. I went in as a second lieutenant."

"An officer's saber? I've seen those on 'Antiques Roadshow.' They're worth a ton of money!" Elena exclaimed.

"Really?" Damon replied. He looked surprised and swished it through the air. "Still has good heft and balance." He watched the blade, dulled with age, with an expression Elena had never seen on his face. She could see the echoes of a hundred battles in his blue eyes and almost saw him mounted on beautiful Palafox, charging across a field and screaming the Rebel yell.

"Is there a whetstone in the house, Stefan?"

"In the shed. Zach uses it to sharpen this machete he has to whack weeds in the back."

"Can you find it for me?"

"Sure. I'll go get it." He walked outside, thoughtful, and glad the walkway to the shed was covered. It was still raining. He knew Damon had nightmares about the war after he came home. Nowadays they would call it PTSD. Then, it was just 'battle nerves' or something similar. Maybe it was just that the saber was something that had belonged to him, was familiar to him, part of his world before.

Stefan found the whetstone and came back inside to see Damon showing Elena and Zach the different features of the saber and how well it was made. "But it needs polishing," he said.

"That ruins the value," Elena said. "I've seen it on the show a lot. Collectors want the saber to look like that."

"Hogwash. A saber that's cared for properly is polished and sharpened. I can at least sharpen it." Stefan gave him the whetstone, and Damon sat down and started working the blade over the stone. Elena watched, fascinated. He must have done this a thousand times, and his hands automatically remembered the motions.

"Always wondered how that was done in the field," Zach said.

"Just like this," Damon answered, distantly, his eyes on the saber's blade. He worked the blade for several more minutes and then plucked a hair from his head and flicked it over the blade. It cut cleanly and Damon grinned in satisfaction. "Now it has a proper edge on it. Hand me the scabbard, will you, Elena?" She did so and he sheathed the saber.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked.

"You never know when you might need a good blade to hand. Modern pistols are excellent weapons, but you just never know," he said.

"You let him shoot a pistol?" Elena asked.

"Sure, why not?" Zach answered. "He grew up with firearms. I'd trust him to safely handle one before I would a lot of people. He's a dead shot, too."

Elena looked over at Damon, who wore a proud grin. "Well, there are several dead cans in the backyard, in any event."

Stefan laughed. "You could always shoot."

The ghosts of a different world swirled around the den as the brothers talked about hunting and fishing and riding in the woods on summer days. Elena and Zach sat, spellbound, as they talked of life a century and a half before. Elena saw how Stefan's face changed as they talked. The pain left his eyes and his face was animated and truly happy.

* * *

><p>Elena thought of all this as she looked outside at the sun. Damon had wanted to ride today, if the weather improved, and it looked like he was going to get his wish. If he was riding, she probably would be too, so she dug her boots out of the closet.<p>

"I guess you'll be over at the Salvatore place this afternoon," Jenna said at breakfast. "You'd better be glad Zach is there. I wouldn't trust those boys by themselves around you, otherwise."

"Oh, c'mon, Aunt Jenna. Stefan isn't interested in me, and I'm not interested in him."

"Well, you never know. I don't remember you spending this much time with Matt when you two were dating."

"I did – he was just over here all the time, that's all."

"I guess so. Look. I know I'm not the responsible parent type, but I'm trying. And I am concerned about you."

Elena smiled at her aunt. "I know you are. And I appreciate it. It's O.K., though. We behave ourselves, I promise."

"All right. I have to trust you."

"I hope you do."

* * *

><p>As Elena pulled into the drive, Damon was riding Red hell for leather across the wet grass, slinging turf and mud toward what looked like some kind of target. He had his saber and gave the target a swipe as he rode by, yelling the whole time. She laughed. Clearly, he was having a blast. He saw her and wheeled around to the drive.<p>

"Elena! Looks like I haven't forgotten how to charge," he said as he sheathed his saber. His hair was going in every possible direction and his face was alive, his eyes alight with mischief. He swung down from Red's back and swept her into a breathless kiss.

She returned it and said, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, except we all need to kick out the traces once in a while. I feel better."

"I'm glad," she replied.

"Shall we ride?"

"Sure," she said, and Damon helped her mount, then got on behind her. "Not too much galloping. His hooves throw mud everywhere."

"All right. But I just enjoy having you right here." He leaned over to nuzzle her neck.

"I kind of appreciate it, myself," she laughed. They walked and cantered around the drive, enjoying the afternoon. Stefan came out to say hello and to watch them. He had to say he was so glad Damon seemed so very happy with Elena. And she seemed perfectly content with him. They must be compatible, for that much time to separate them, and they still found things to talk about. They weren't bored around each other. He hoped it lasted. He saw a figure on the other side of the drive. Who was that? Whoever it was, he was approaching Damon and Elena. Stefan started over that way, too. It didn't look like Elijah.

As the man approached them, Red suddenly shied, startling Elena, but Damon pulled on the reins and spoke softly to the animal. "Whoa," he said low. "Easy. Can I help you?" he asked the man.

Elena saw a slender man with short, sandy hair. He had an interesting face, but she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Hello, there." He had a strong British accent.

"Hello. Can I do something for you?" Damon said, very suspicious.

"You're Damon Salvatore, I take it, and this is the lovely Elena Gilbert."

Damon's arms tightened around Elena and she was glad for his strength.

Damon said, coolly, "I'm afraid you have the advantage of me, sir. You did not mention your name." When threatened, respond with impeccable manners.

"Oh, so sorry. I thought you might know me. My name is Klaus. Or if you prefer, Nicklaus. I answer to either one."

Stefan's blood ran cold when he heard that name. What the hell was Klaus doing here? Hadn't Elijah told him Elena wasn't a doppelganger?

"Klaus. Good to see you again. What brings you here?" That was Stefan.

"Oh, I had some business around. Thought I'd drop by." He was smiling, but it made the hair on Elena's neck rise.

"Take me in the house, please," she said to Damon. "If you'll excuse us," he said and walked the horse over to the door. "Come in," Elena pleaded.

"You stay inside and don't invite that bastard in, whatever you do," he answered. He walked the horse around the house before she could answer. She went inside and looked on the side table. Stefan's phone was there. She found a number for Elijah and called it. He answered on the second ring.

"Stefan? Is there a problem?"

"This is Elena. I'm dating his brother."

"Miss Elena, is there something wrong?

"Yes. Klaus is here at the boarding house! I don't know what he wants! Damon made me stay inside."

"Do that, then. Do not allow him to come inside. I'm still in Mystic Falls. I'll be there as soon as I possibly can."

"Please hurry!" The call ended and all Elena could do was look through the front window. She cracked the front door open so she could hear them talking. And where was Damon?

"Klaus, really, there's nothing to see, here. I'll be glad to go to the archives with you. You can see Elena's whole genealogy. Call Sheila Bennett. She can tell you. Elena is not what you think she is."

"I think I'd like to see for myself. Elena! Come out here, love!" he called.

_No way in hell, you bloodsucking fiend,_ Elena thought.

"Klaus, I'm telling you. You got bad information. Check it out." Stefan knew saying Klaus was "wrong" would be like throwing gas on a fire.

"And since when did you care that much about human lives..." he paused and then spat, "Ripper!"

_What did that mean?_ Elena wondered.

"Turned over a new leaf. And besides, this is Damon's girl. I'd do nearly anything for him to be happy. You understand loyalty to your family."

"I do. I do, indeed. So she's 'Damon's girl,' is she? I don't hear any jealousy there? No thoughts that you wish she were _your _girl? A second chance perhaps?"

"Nope."

"I could compel you to tell me the painful truth. Just to get it out, you understand."

"Compel away. The answer won't change."

A car came screaming into the drive. Elena looked – it had to be Elijah. He got out of the vehicle and sped to Stefan and Klaus.

"Brother. I'm surprised to see you here."

"What are you doing here, Elijah? Someone called you?" He whirled on Stefan.

"I don't even have my phone with me," he said, betting his last penny it was Elena. She wasn't stupid. But he glanced around. Where the hell had Damon gone?

Elijah said, "Niklaus. We can come to a sensible resolution to this issue. I've been talking to Sheila Bennett, and..."

"Why won't anyone let me _see_ this girl?" Klaus raged. "I want to _see_ her!"

"Because I'm afraid if you get within snatching distance, that will be the last we see of her," Stefan answered.

"You're not as stupid as you used to be, Ripper. Elijah, bring her out. You're strong enough to keep her out of my evil clutches."

Stefan's look was pleading, but Elijah weighed the options. "_See_ her, brother. Not touch her. Nothing else. Your word on it."

Klaus looked murderous. "My word."

Elijah sped to the front door. "Miss Elena, I will not allow Klaus to touch you, but I'm afraid he won't be satisfied until he sees you, and he could very well kill Stefan and Damon too, if he chooses and is angry. Please come with me. I swear I will keep you safe."

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. She stepped outside.

"Let me take your elbow. I can get you out of the way if necessary." They walked out to the grass. "Here she is, brother. Remember your word."

"I remember," he said and circled her. Elena felt nauseated. She stood quietly, even though everything inside her was telling her to run.

"She looks like the doppelganger to me," he said.

"But she's not," Elijah said. "I explained it very carefully. The documentation is readily available."

"I know what you _explained_, brother. I wanted to see for myself." He reached out to her.

"Your word, Niklaus."

He snarled at Elijah. "Yes. I know."

Damon had circled the house to come in on the opposite side. He watched as they talked, and could hear most of what they said. He hoped Klaus was so interested in Elena that he wouldn't be watching for anything. His heart was pounding as he sat Red's back, and he ran through options as he watched and hefted his saber. One stroke should take Klaus' head off his shoulders. He wouldn't need more than that. He never had before. If not, the vervain on the blade ought to count for something.

As Damon waited, obscured by the trees, something like a red haze clouded his vision and in the field in front of him, were bodies of men, some in blue, some in gray. But he saw those bluebellies with Miss Elena. Damn filthy Yankee bastards. He wondered if the Rebel yell would make them run like it did their friends at Bull Run, at Antietam, at Chancellorsville. General Jackson should be giving the order to charge any time. Damon tensed on his horse. Red wasn't Palafox, but he was a fine beast and quite capable of running down that piece of filth looking at Miss Elena. Stefan was unarmed, but by God, he wasn't. That pond scum leaned his head into Miss Elena's hair, and turned his back. The order to charge came down the line, and Damon kicked Red into action, the Rebel yell ringing in the air. Red ran as he had never run before toward the men and Elena.

Klaus was fast, but even he didn't react as quickly as he normally would have. His head was muddled by Elena's perfume – and something else.

Elena had heard all her life about things happening in slow motion, but had never experienced it before now. She saw Elijah turn, then Klaus, then Stefan looking into the distance. Damon came screaming through the grass, saber raised, face distorted with hate, and attacked Klaus with his saber with the grace of a dancer. She was oddly detached as she thought Stefan must have been right and Damon was hell on wheels in battle. She heard nothing until she slammed back into her body and heard herself screaming Damon's name. Elijah had pushed her out of the way, and as she looked, she saw Damon, still astride Red, and Klaus standing, looking up at him. The blade of Damon's saber was at the side of his neck.

"You can't kill me, you idiot. Although I admire reckless bravery in any form," he said.

"Say that when this saber separates your head from your neck, you goddamn piece of shit. You leave Elena alone. Even you can't live without your head."

"I'll kill you, little tin solider."

"Not before I get you. Bet you beat me into Hell, too. I'm betting Lucifer has been waitin' on you a long, long time. You twitch and you get to meet him in person."

Elena did not recognize this man. Damon was clearly not rational.

"I'll kill your precious brother then."

"I wouldn't try it if I were you. Any way you move, this blade slices your head right off. And I'll wipe it clean on your face." Damon's eyes were on fire and he never looked away from Klaus.

"You defy me, human? I will make you suffer."

"You piece of shit, you think you scare me? I watched better men than you'll ever be die at Bull Run. That creek ran red with blood. Brains and bodies were scattered from hell to breakfast."

Stefan had come to the same conclusion as Elena. But what he realized was Damon's very irrationality made him unpredictable and dangerous, even to Klaus.

"How dare you threaten an immortal?"

"I don't make threats, you _immortal_ son of a bitch."

Elijah said quietly, "Brother, he's fighting for his family and for the woman he loves. You would do the same. I told you I spoke with Sheila Bennett. She can explain things. Let's leave. Now."

"Well, obviously, your brother has good sense," Damon said, never moving a muscle.

"This isn't over," Klaus growled.

"It had damned well _better_ be over! Even if she were this doppelganger you're looking for, she doesn't belong to you. She's not yours to take."

"But she's yours."

"You're damn right, she is. I've been through hell. I'll go back to protect her."

"You may find yourself in a position to back up that claim," Klaus said.

"At your pleasure, sir. At your pleasure. Except you won't be the one to send me." Damon flashed the vervain coated blade and stabbed Klaus through the front of the neck. While the vampire was gasping with the pain, Damon made good on his word and wiped the blade clean on Klaus' face. "Get out."

Elijah almost smiled. He had to admire any human mad enough to defy his brother. He had no idea whether Damon didn't know or simply didn't care how powerful Klaus was, but he felt Klaus well deserved that little scare. No real harm done, except to his brother's pride. He would talk sense into Klaus after he got over his wounded ego. Elijah practically dragged Klaus to his car and they were gone in a moment.

Stefan sat down suddenly on the grass. He looked up at Damon. "I'm not sure if that's the bravest or stupidest thing I've ever seen."

Elena burst into tears. Damon looked over at her and then at Stefan. "See to Red. I'll take her inside." His voice had a ring of authority Stefan had never heard. He dismounted and picked Elena up. She sobbed into his neck. He took her to the cottage and placed her tenderly on the sofa.

"You idiot!" she cried. "You could have been killed! Then what would I have done? Haven't I lost enough people I love? He gave his word to Elijah that he wouldn't touch me!"

He knelt beside her. "Elena, he had no intention of leaving without you. I'm no vampire, but I can usually tell when a man means to keep his word. He didn't. He thinks he's justified no matter what he does, if it gets him what he wants."

"He'll be back."

"Let him come. I'll be here, standing between you and him." He took her in his arms. "I have never been more frightened, or more angry in my life than when I saw that filth circling you. I was terrified I wouldn't get to you in time."

"Elijah wouldn't have let him hurt me," Elena said.

"Not intentionally, no, he wouldn't have. But Elijah couldn't have stopped him. I had a split second when he was distracted and I took it."

"You would have killed him."

"Without a half-second of remorse."

Elena wiped her eyes with a tissue and gave him a small smile. "I have to say though, you were pretty incredible out there. Really. Was that a Rebel yell?"

He thought about it and nodded. "Probably. I was on instinct by that time. There's something to be said for war cries. They tend to make the enemy a little unsettled. I had a Yankee prisoner tell me it was the most terrifying thing he had ever heard. I think William Wallace found the same tactic worked against the English. We used to wait until everyone was bedded down for the night, and would wait until about one in the morning and then about twenty of us would ride out around their position and give the yell. Kept them awake the rest of the night." He grinned wickedly at the memory.

"I don't think I've ever been so scared. Not even the night my parents had the wreck."

"You will never be that frightened again if I have anything to do with it," he said. He kissed her again and whispered in her ear, "Elena, love, I need you. Now."

He stood and held out his hand to her. She knew what taking his hand would mean. She looked at him and his eyes softened for her. "I will never force you. You know that." She put her hand into his and he drew her up and kissed her softly.

"I don't have any protection. I'm not on the pill or anything," she said.

"As my cousin Zach says, we will work around it," he replied, his lips in her hair. He picked her up and took her to the cottage's master bedroom. He sat her on the bed and kicked off his boots. Then, he knelt beside Elena and took her boots off too, along with her socks. He ran his hands up her legs, and she brought up tentative hands to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. She ran her hands over his chest and looked into his eyes. She was drowning in them. He took his face in her hands and kissed her, nibbling her lower lip, moving his hands down the column of her neck, and following them with his mouth, to the hollow of her neck, which he kissed and teased. Her breath had gone ragged and she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he allowed it to fall to the floor. He caught the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head and kissed her skin down to her breasts. She stood and unzipped her jeans and shimmied out of them.

Damon stared at her. His eyes were dark and he reached out a tentative hand to touch the strap of her bra.

"Something wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing. You're perfect. Beyond anything I dreamed." She smiled at him and beckoned him closer. She reached to the waist of his jeans and undid the button and unzipped them and slid them down his narrow hips. He got them off and sat on the bed next to her. "This is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes. I've wanted it since the first time you kissed me." He smiled at her and she laid back on the bed and held her arms open to him. "Come here."

Damon went into her arms and met her mouth in a searing kiss. At the feel of his skin on hers, his legs tangling with hers, Elena whimpered with the sensation. Damon was kissing her neck and breasts feverishly. "Hang on a second," she said and reached around to unfasten her bra. She raised up just a little. "You want to do the honors?" she whispered.

He nodded, and slid the straps off her arms and tossed the bra to the floor. He looked at her and with something close to reverence, cupped her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples. He covered one breast with his mouth and Elena nearly came off the bed at the feeling. His mouth was so hot, but so gentle. She literally ached for his touch, and somehow, he knew it and his hand dipped between her legs. He stroked her through her panties and she moaned her desire for him. He gave attention to her opposite breast and kissed his way down her stomach and then back up to her ears.

"I'm ready to explode," he said. "Can you help me?" She nodded and it was Damon's turn to lie on his back and Elena looked up and down his beautiful body. She caressed him through the soft fabric of his underwear, and then, hooking her thumbs in the waist, had them off his body. He was marvelous. She took his erection in her hands and kissed his chest, and especially his nipples, which were downright fascinating to her. He stroked her hair, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

"What do you want, Damon? Tell me what you want me to do," she whispered in his ear. "I don't have a lot of experience, but I'll do my best."

"If – if you don't mind, please, your mouth?" he panted.

"Like I said, I'll do my best," she said and kissed his stomach again and ran her tongue down the trail of hair from his navel. She stroked his hardness and took him into her mouth. She hadn't been reading "Cosmo" for the fashion articles, and called to mind everything she had picked up from there, and from anyone she heard talking at school, from girls who said guys loved this, and tried it all.

Damon couldn't believe she didn't find this repugnant, but he was glad she didn't. Even Katherine wouldn't... but this was his beautiful Elena. He forced his eyes open to see her in the fading afternoon light, loving him with her mouth, but fell back and abandoned himself to the feeling. Elena felt his body shuddering and knew with an instinct as old as time that he was close. He cried his release and went limp on the bed.

Elena smiled in pure feminine victory. She wore him out. She went to the bathroom and found a towel and cleaned him up and then snuggled her way back up to him, draping her arm over his chest and planting nibbling kisses along his jaw. "Are you asleep?"

"No, just enjoying your sweet kisses," he said and turned to face her, kissing her deeply. "That was wonderful. I'd love to repay the favor."

"I thought you'd never ask," she laughed softly and then gasped as he turned her to her back and she felt his naked length along her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"Unlatch a little, sweetheart," he chuckled. "All you need do is let me love you."

She had taken off her panties and Damon now had complete access to her body. He covered her skin with kisses and when he touched her again, she arched off the bed, and was near to screaming when he slipped a finger inside her. He could hardly believe how sweet and wet she was. For him. His mouth replaced his hands and at the first touch of his tongue, Elena did scream his name. He had to hold her hips still.

Elena was melting. She knew she was. Nothing Matt did had ever felt this good. Not that they had ever really gotten this far, but she was sure she was going to catch fire and burn to a cinder any second. Damon knew exactly what he was doing, and was determined to ruin Elena for any other man. He wanted this to be as intense as what she did for him. Finally, he could tell she was nearly there and she grasped the headboard and screamed his name over and over. He made his way back to her and folded her still shuddering body to his. "I love you, Elena," he said.

"I love you, too, Damon," she whispered, and burrowed her face deeper in his neck. It was a little cool, he realized, now he was conscious enough to notice, and he pulled away for a moment, then flipped back the comforter and pulled Elena to him underneath it. "I've dreamed about being in your arms like this," she murmured.

"No more often than I've dreamed of having you here."

"I'm glad you're all right," she said.

"I'm fine. When do you have to be home?"

"Not for a while. Alarm's set on my phone and it's in my pocket – wherever my jeans ended up," she said and Damon chuckled – a sound that sent delicious shivers to her toes. His arms tightened around her and she relaxed against his body into sleep – just a few seconds before he slept, too.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood on Sheila Bennett's front porch. "Witch!" he yelled. "How did Damon Salvatore manage to get the jump on me? How is Elena Gilbert not the doppelganger! I want answers!"<p>

"You'd better mind your manners, vampire. I can make bad things happen to you," she said. "I told your brother – who was very polite, I might add – about the doppelganger issue. Talk to him for more information. As for how Damon got you in such an embarrassing situation, let's say he has some friends on the Other Side. You have none. His friends are interested in his welfare and happiness. If I were you, I'd leave him alone, his family, Elena, her family and her friends. If you press the issue, it won't end well for you, I'm telling you. You need to pack up and leave."

"I'll burn you out, witch," he snarled. She raised her hand and he was hit with a piercing headache.

"You try it. I have a protection spell around my house, you evil thing. And I've already cast one around Elena's house and the Salvatore house. I'd lay off, if I were you. Take your brother's advice."

"I will get what I want," he said.

"Just remember Klaus, when we get what we want, it's not always what we thought it would be. Keep that in mind." She closed the door.

* * *

><p>Stefan had the TV turned up and was dozing on the sofa when Zach came in. Even though Damon and Elena were at the guesthouse, they were making enough noise for a vampire to hear them, so he had the TV a little louder.<p>

"Lovebirds at the cottage?" Zach asked.

"Yeah," Stefan said.

"TV's up loud," Zach remarked.

"Yep."

"Was there a reason or did you fall asleep on the remote?"

Stefan shrugged one shoulder and nodded in the direction of the cottage.

Zach grinned. "Don't have to draw me a picture."

"I'll tell you about the rest of the excitement over dinner. I don't think those two care about dinner."

"Nah."

In the cottage, Elena had turned on the tiny lamp on the side table and was watching Damon sleep. She had never been happier in her life.


	12. Chapter 12: Rhythm of the Rain

**Chapter 12: Rhythm of the Rain**

**A/N: I know you've been waiting on this - hope no one is disappointed. ;) Please remember to leave those reviews. They truly provide inspiration! Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed and faved! You make opening my inbox a pleasant surprise. Now, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>For the next several weeks, it seemed Damon and Elena saw Klaus in town every time they were there. The men generally snarled at each other and went on.<p>

Damon had made friends with Ric Saltzman and they were sitting at the Mystic Grill's bar, talking. Ric had bought Damon a shot of bourbon, since the bartender wouldn't serve him without an ID. The idea was preposterous, but Damon went along with it.

"How are you and Elena doing?" Ric asked.

Damon smiled. "Very well, if I'm any judge."

"Glad to hear it. She's more focused in class lately."

"And I'm glad to hear that. She was concerned about her grades."

Ric sipped his bourbon. "How did you two meet, anyway?"

"I was poking around my ancestors' old home place, tripped on a tree root and turned my ankle. She was there writing in her journal and heard me yell and came and found me. She was a lifesaver. I could hardly walk."

"And it was love at first sight?"

"Something like that," he answered.

"You don't find the age difference to be a problem?"

Damon sighed. "It's inconvenient with her still in high school, but we work around it."

"What does her aunt think about it?"

"I think she's under the impression I'm some kind of pervert and we're moving too fast."

"Is she right?"

Damon grinned. "I never considered myself to be a pervert, by any means. As for the other, you know, sometimes it's difficult to slow something down when it seems to be going along so well."

"I understand that concept. It's not my business what you two do, because it's obvious she's able to make up her own mind, but be careful, man. Something happens to Elena and her aunt could have you arrested for statutory rape. Since she's 17, at least it would be a misdemeanor, not a felony. And don't tell me anything about it. I'm a teacher so I'm a mandated reporter. If I even think something is going on, I'm legally obligated to turn you in. It all goes away when she turns 18, but I'm just telling you to be careful."

"Thank you for letting me know," Damon replied.

"So what's up with you and no ID?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Everything was lost. We've had to wait on copies. Passport, everything. Disappeared. Like I never existed."

"That sucks. Major pain in the ass."

"You have no idea," he replied with a smile.

"Seems like with everything on computers, they could do this quicker. But, guess it's the government."

"Isn't it always?" Damon said. Criticizing the government was always a safe response. "See you later. Thanks for the drink," he said and clapped Ric on the shoulder. He ran into Klaus as he exited the bar.

Damon held his peace as Klaus walked inside, but the vampire couldn't leave it alone. "Ready for that appointment in hell?"

"Lucifer wants you worse. He's not concerned with me. I'd be careful if I were you."

Klaus bared his fangs and Damon rolled his eyes and walked out. Stefan and Elijah were talking quietly on the sidewalk. Elijah greeted Damon. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon, Elijah. Still can't get him to leave?"

"Unfortunately, not. He's determined to stay until June."

"What's in June?" Damon asked.

"The summer solstice. Apparently, a very good time for working magic. Sheila Bennett says she has a ritual that distinguishes supernatural beings from humans, but it's most effective when performed at the solstice."

"More damned hocus-pocus," Damon said.

"You asked," Stefan put in.

"I know. Thank you for telling me, Elijah." He sighed. "But, it's Monday and I have a driving lesson with Elena."

"You should be getting close to taking your test," Stefan said.

"Elena says I am. Let's see how it works out."

* * *

><p>"Well, it's a nice day, dry roads and all that, so you get to put the top down and take it on the road," Elena said. "Crank it up and let's go."<p>

"I like the sound of that," Damon said.

For the next hour or so, Elena enjoyed the feel of the wind on her face as they drove the country roads around the house. Damon was confident in his handling of the car, and Elena was loving the idea of driving around in a gorgeous convertible with her impossibly hot boyfriend. She chided herself inwardly, but thought, _Hey. I'm 17. This is how I'm supposed to feel. _

He turned off on to a dirt road, and pulled over.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Saw Klaus and Elijah in town."

"Oh happy day," she replied.

He laughed. "I know. But Elijah actually had something useful to say."

"Do tell."

"Sheila Bennett has some ritual she's doing at the summer solstice that's supposed to put this doppelganger issue to rest once and for all."

"I can deal with that."

"So can I. I just wish summer weren't quite so far away."

"Me too. Spring break is next week, though."

"That's nice."

"Well, I thought if it doesn't rain, we can come to town on Monday and you can take your road test. How about that?"

"Sounds wonderful. I know it will be a relief for Stefan and Zach. I know they get weary of carting me all over creation."

Elena laughed. "I think they're glad to do it." She leaned back to enjoy the spring sunshine. She reached for Damon's hand and they sat in the sun for a long while. She looked over at Damon. "You're going to burn to a crisp. How can you be Italian and have such fair skin?"

"Long winter," he said.

"I guess so. Better put the top up and head to the house."

"Yeah." He complied and they went back to the boarding house.

"Can't stay," Elena said. "They're piling everything on this week and I've got a lot to do." She kissed him softly and went to her car and went home. There had been no more opportunities to really be intimate with Damon since that horrible day when Klaus showed up. Kissing and touching, yes, but nothing else. She was determined to change that.

* * *

><p>The examiner didn't do road tests in the rain, so Elena was thrilled Monday dawned bright and sunny.<p>

"You're up early, for a vacation day," Jenna said when Elena came down to breakfast. "Wait. Damon has something planned, am I right?"

"Well, yeah. But it's just getting his license. No big deal. You're working, so you won't be home."

"You need to spend time with your friends."

"I do, Aunt Jenna. Sleepover at Caroline's tonight!"

"All right," she conceded. "As long as you remember you have friends."

"I know, Aunt Jenna. Really, I do."

"You ready?" Elena asked Damon as he pulled into the space at the courthouse so the examiner could check the car.

"As I'll ever be."

She took a manila folder. "O.K. Tag receipt and insurance for the car, and you have your learner's permit?"

"In my wallet." Zach had brought him to take the written test a month before.

"You're good to go, then." She handed him the folder. "I'll go upstairs with you while you get checked in. Then I'll be down here in the snack bar when you're through."

He nodded, clearly anxious.

Elena waited with Damon until the clerk called his name and she gave him a peck on the cheek. "You'll be fine."

Damon looked a little doubtful until the examiner came in. She was a middle-aged woman and took one look at Damon and her eyes nearly popped out. A wicked gleam came into his blue eyes and Elena smirked. He opened the door for the examiner and smiled at her and Elena knew he had just aced his road test. He could probably talk her into just looking at the car and she would pass him without him ever getting on the road.

Elena was in the snack bar catching up on all the dirt in the Enquirer and drinking a Diet Coke when she saw Damon and the examiner walk through the front doors of the courthouse. The examiner handed him a sheet of paper and he smiled at her and offered his hand. When she took it, he kissed the back of her hand and executed a perfect half-bow. The woman melted and floated back to her office.

He was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he walked into the snack bar. "I passed," he said to Elena.

She laughed and shook her head. "You could have driven on the sidewalk and passed. I thought Stefan was a player, but you definitely have a way with women. I will say though, that you made that lady's day."

"She was very nice, actually. She has three cats, plays the organ at the Methodist Church and is widowed. She has an antique pump organ at her house and said she would play for me sometime. Mother played the organ."

"Really? Do you play?"

"Piano. A little. I'll play at the house for you one day. Stefan was more for the guitar, and he is pretty good. We had a pump organ and a piano at home. I don't know what happened to them, though."

Elena nodded. "Let's go get your picture made for your license!"

When Damon showed her the temporary license with his photo, she made a face. "Honestly. You're the only person I've ever seen who looked fantastic in their license photo. It's disgusting."

"Let me see your license," Damon said.

"NO! I look like a goofball!"

"I'll see it eventually."

"Not if I can help it, but since you are now the proud owner of a Virginia driver's license, _you_ get to drive us back home!"

"With the top down?"

"Absolutely."

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked as they drove back to the boarding house.

"Sleepover at Caroline's. She's picking me and Bonnie up, we're ordering pizza, maybe watch a movie, then have girl talk and go to bed at 2 a.m., and then wake up at noon and have waffles and bacon."

"Sounds like fun," Damon answered.

"We think so. But you wouldn't like it. You'd just be a guinea pig for all these relationship tests in the girls' magazines. And every time we ran across an article about guys, we'd all look at you and say, 'Do _you_ do this?' So you're better off at home."

"Stefan would love a night like that. Surrounded by three women – just to his liking," Damon said dryly.

"What? He likes orgies?"

Damon looked sidelong at her. "Let's just say he wouldn't turn down the idea. If he were dating someone, I have no doubt he would be absolutely faithful. Since he's not..."

"So _you_ wouldn't want to be surrounded by three women?" Elena teased.

"I'm a normal, human man. Still, I do have some standards."

Elena laughed out loud at this and looked to see Damon grinning, too.

* * *

><p>One pizza, two dozen chicken wings and a molten lava cake down the hatch, the girls were full of junk food and sugar, and Caroline brought out a bottle of wine.<p>

"Where did you get that?" Elena asked.

"Vicky Donovan got it for me. Shall I pour?"

"Absolutely," Bonnie said.

Vicky had bought three bottles, and the girls had drunk two of them when Caroline said, "You should call Damon. Tell him you want his hot bod."

"He knows, believe me," Elena giggled. "_You_ should call Stefan and tell him the same thing, though. Damon said Stefan would _looove_ to be in the middle of three women." She laughed and the other two joined in.

Caroline giggled too. "Seriously? Let's get him over here and torment him."

"Torment him how?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Caroline hiccuped. "Tie him to the bed and paint his toenails. Stripped naked, of course."

"You just want an excuse to see Stefan naked, that's all," Bonnie replied.

"So do you."

"Who wouldn't? God, he looks like a male model! I mean, has anybody checked 'Playgirl'? Bet he's posed for them."

"I'll bet so too," Caroline answered. "What about you, Elena? Wouldn't you like to see Stefan in the altogether?"

"I know he's built, but I'm taken. I can't do that to Damon. He would freak out. And it might cause problems between him and Stefan. So we'd better not."

"Party pooper," Caroline said.

"Yeah, I guess, but that doesn't mean you can't still _talk_ about Stefan like he's a choice T-bone!" Elena said.

"And he is choice, too," Bonnie agreed.

Caroline said, "He really is," then lowered her voice. "Now seriously girls, if you had the opportunity to have both of them at the same time, wouldn't you take it? Or at least think about it?"

"Oh, I'd think about it, for sure," Bonnie said.

"Now wait a minute! Damon's mine, girls," Elena interjected.

"In the real world! But this is in fantasyland. And in fantasyland, all I have to do is snap my fingers at Stefan and say, 'Come here. Be my sex slave,' and he would have to do it!" Caroline had a dreamy look on her face. The other girls burst out laughing again.

"Anita Caroline! What are you doing?" That was Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother, and the sheriff. She had been working a wreck on the other side of the county. She looked around. "You girls have been _drinking_! I can't believe it!"

"Oh, come on, Mom!" Caroline said. "We haven't been driving or anything, and it's just some wine. Lighten up. We're home and we're OK!"

Liz took a deep breath. It was her own fault for being away from home so much. "Caroline, you're underage. But I'm prepared to _mostly_ overlook it just this once, because you're at home, and because I know I can trust Bonnie and Elena not to blab it all over town that you were stinking drunk at the sheriff's house. But it's lights out – now!"

"OK, Mom," Caroline said, and when Liz left the room, said, "Oooooops! Busted!" and they all burst into giggles again.

All three were a little hungover and woozy the next morning, but the waffles and bacon helped that. They were still a little happy until Liz came into the kitchen. "Caroline, the sleepover is over. I said I'd 'mostly' overlook your drinking episode. But because I trusted you and you didn't hold up your end, you're cleaning up the kitchen and you're restricted to the house all day. You girls get dressed. I'll take Bonnie and Elena home."

"In the patrol car? No, Mom!" Caroline wailed. "Their parents will think you've come to tell them there's been a bad wreck or something!"

"It's all right, Mrs. Forbes," Elena said. "I can get Damon to come and pick us up. You don't have to go to the trouble."

"O.K., Elena. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed in you too, but I guess you were just going along with Caroline." She shot her daughter a dirty look.

Caroline bristled. "Mom! Elena's not your kid to lecture. Sure do a great job of taking care of other kids, though." Elena elbowed her. Liz just sighed and left the room.

"Give your mom a break, Care. She does the best she can," Bonnie said.

"Right," was the reply.

Elena texted Damon and he replied he would be happy to provide a ride home. No surprises there. Elena knew well the feeling of ultimate freedom once you got your wheels. "We'd better get dressed, though. I think I really stressed the importance of speed limits, but he's a 21-year-old male after all."

"With a hot car," Bonnie said.

"With a hot car," Elena agreed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for picking me up," Elena said. "Otherwise, the sheriff was going to take us home in the patrol car." They had dropped Bonnie off and were headed to the boarding house.<p>

"Something happen to Caroline's car?" he asked.

"Yeah. She can't drive it today. We kind of, well, misbehaved a little last night."

They were at a traffic light and Damon looked over at her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing horrible. Caroline just got her hands on some wine and well, we drank two bottles. Enough to get us pretty tipsy."

He laughed as the light changed. "You, tipsy. Bet that was a sight."

"Oh hush. Anyway, Sheriff Forbes caught us and she wasn't happy. All we did was giggle a lot." _And talk about the devastating hotness of you and your brother,_ she thought.

"No harm done, then. That's good."

They pulled up to the next light, and the sound of a performance engine followed them. Klaus was driving a Maserati convertible – also with the top down. Damon glanced in his direction and rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him," Elena said.

"I intend to."

"Well, well. Look who has their car and license and all! Care to see how fast that little potato masher will go?" Klaus taunted.

"Don't take the bait. You don't have the horses under the hood," Elena said, low. Damon nodded.

"C'mon now! A friendly little race never hurt anyone!"

Damon made a show of completely ignoring Klaus.

"Coward!" Klaus spat, and revved the Maserati's engine. Damon's jaw tightened, but he said nothing.

The light changed and Klaus roared through the intersection, while Damon just accelerated to a safe speed. "What a complete ass," he said.

Elena patted his leg. "I'm proud of you for not reacting. Klaus' car has a racing engine in it. And you just got your license yesterday. Too soon to have it suspended for reckless driving."

"Correct as usual, sweetheart," he answered. "So now what?"

"Jenna's working, Jeremy is out with decent friends, thanks to Stefan, so I'm kind of on my own. Any ideas?"

"Yes. Why don't we stop for some cold drinks and snacks and go to that nice state park with the lake?"

"That sounds great."

As they sat by the lake, they watched families with children run and threw cracker bits to the ducks.

Damon asked. "How do you feel about children, Elena? I don't think you've ever said."

"Kids are great. Why?"

Elena wasn't even thinking about an ulterior meaning, when Damon said, "Do you want children?"

She was startled. "I'm 17. I don't have any business with kids. What got into you?"

"Just asking."

She looked keenly at him. "Do _you _want children?"

"I do. I want sons I can raise better than I was raised, and a little girl to spoil."

Elena thought about her dream of having Damon's daughter. "You'd make a great daddy to a little girl," she said.

"You think so?"

"I do." She looked up. "Looks like it's getting cloudy. Well, it wouldn't be spring break if it didn't rain at least one day."

"May I claim your time tomorrow?" Damon asked.

"Well, I'd kind of decided to spend tomorrow with you, if you didn't have anything going on."

She was rewarded with the Damon grin that showed his dimples. "Why would I have anything going on? I am currently not employed and not a student. I have nothing to do, except entertain my beautiful sweetheart."

Those courtly manners still made Elena blush. "I hope that's not a hardship."

"Hardly." He reached over to take Elena's hand. "What time can I expect you?"

"After lunch? I need to make sure Jenna sees me once during the day."

"That's fine. Come to the cottage."

"O.K. Sounds good."

* * *

><p>It was pouring when Elena got to the cottage the next day. She saw Damon had parked his car under cover. She didn't blame him. Even if you knew your top didn't leak, when you had a convertible, it was always best never to take any chances. She flipped the hood up on her rain slicker and ran for the door. It was unlocked, so she just went inside. She called, "Damon? It's a downpour out there so I didn't knock." She stood dripping in the entryway.<p>

He appeared from the bedroom. "I'm sorry. I should have been waiting for you."

"No problem. I managed." She grinned at him.

"You usually do," he agreed and helped her take off her slicker. "It is wet outside."

"I told you it always rains at least one day during spring break." She kicked off her shoes.

"I remember." He turned her to face him. "But it's dry and cozy in here." He bent to kiss her.

Elena couldn't quite puzzle out what it was about his mouth that was so delicious, but she didn't care. All she knew is when he kissed her, she melted into a puddle of goo.

"You're right," she said when he raised his head. "It is." She went to the sofa and sat down. "It's also quiet and peaceful. Jeremy and some friend of his are playing Grand Theft Auto on X-box and it sounds like a war zone at the house." She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Damon sat next to her and she snuggled to his side. She looked up at him and was surprised to see shadows under his eyes. "You tired, babe?" she asked.

"A little. I didn't sleep so well last night. Bad dreams."

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"I will be. I've had dreams like that ever since I got home from the war."

Elena understood immediately what he meant. "Oh, Damon! I know that has to be awful. I wish you didn't have to go through that. But I know a lot of veterans deal with this. You're not the only one, for sure."

"Zach tells me the same thing. He had a name for it - PT- something."

"Yeah, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. PTSD. All kinds of stuff online about it. You should get them to pull up some sites that will help you. After my parents died, both Jeremy and I went to counseling to talk about it, but I'm sure Jeremy's problems were partly PTSD-related. It's how he handled the pain. I just thank God that Stefan could help him - without him knowing he was being helped. I wonder if he could help you with the bad dreams."

Damon looked a little troubled. "He's offered, but I don't know. I'm not sure I want him poking around in my brain."

Elena didn't tell him Stefan had already poked around a little. That was on a "need to know" basis, as far as she was concerned, and Damon didn't need to know. He was adjusting so well. "I understand. That is kind of a creepy concept, even if it definitely has its good points."

Damon nodded. "I'm glad you agree with me." Elena cringed inwardly, just a little, knowing she was complicit in keeping Damon from knowing about it. But, she told herself firmly, it was definitely for his own good.

"I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about telling me this kind of stuff. If it ever would make you feel better to tell me about your dreams, I can handle it," she said.

His smile was warm and sweet. "Thank you," he said, stroking her cheek. "Now I know I had something better to do." He tilted her chin up and kissed her. "That was it," he murmured against her mouth. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

"Me either," Elena sighed as Damon's mouth came down delectably on her throat and neck. He went back up her jawline and started nibbling on her earlobes.

Elena giggled. "Do you have a thing for ears or something? You always go right for mine."

"I like your ears in particular," he said, then he kissed her nose and then went back to her mouth.

As their mouths met, Damon's hands slid up Elena's top, finding her skin. She buried her hands in his soft hair, pulling him ever closer. This time, she was prepared for whatever happened.

He drew her up from the sofa, still kissing her and he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. When he sat her down on the bed, he stepped back and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Her breath caught as she watched his shirt come off. As much as she liked undressing him, she loved watching him do it. She lay on the bed and felt her blood simmering as she watched him take his jeans off.

He looked at her. "Aren't you a little behind?" he asked.

"Just a little. Maybe. You want to do it or do you want to watch?"

Her words sent a bolt through Damon's body. Katherine had always been fond of undressing while he watched, but it was to torment him, not please him. Just because she undressed didn't mean anything was going to happen. This, he knew, would be different.

"I'd love to watch you," he said.

Elena grinned wickedly and stood. She pushed Damon down on the bed. "Sounds like fun." She stretched sensuously and watched Damon's eyes. They were fixed on her. She pulled her T-shirt over her head and let it drop to the side. She flipped her hair back and shook it out. The bed was an old-fashioned Jenny Lind, with four tall posts. Elena ran her hands up one of the posts, swung halfway around it like a stripper using a pole, and slid her yoga pants down her hips. She glanced at Damon. His mouth was open a little, and he moistened his lips with his tongue. His eyes never left her, and she thought they were even bluer than usual.

She slinked over to him and said, "You want to unfasten my bra or you want me to?"

"I'll do it," he replied, his voice husky with wanting. Elena sat on the edge of the bed so he could reach her and she felt the hooks release. Damon's fingers were trembling, so she turned around, took his hand and kissed his fingertips.

"Thank you," she said, low. She slid one strap down her shoulder and off her arm. She could swear she could hear his breathing change as she did.

Damon watched, hardly able to breathe at all. He was rock hard and wanted Elena like he had never wanted anything in his life. She finally got that silly bra off and he could see her breasts, ripe and beautiful. His mouth went dry. He was going to die if he didn't get a little relief.

Elena saw him about to touch himself and she said, "No, no. Not yet. I'll take care of that, I promise."

"I'm losing my mind," he said.

"Good," she said and grinned at him, wrinkling her nose. Now, that was too much. He took her shoulders and brought his mouth to hers in a hot, wet kiss that threatened to have him finished before anything even got started.

Elena found herself lying on her back, with Damon on top of her, right where she wanted him to be. No turning back now. He was kissing her neck and she moved his mouth so he could take a nipple. With his mouth suckling her, he moved his hand between her legs, and found her underwear gone, and her folds wet with wanting. He teased her with his fingers, sliding them inside her and moving them back and forth, his thumb stroking her sweet spot. She was panting hard and whimpering with the feeling. "Now Damon, please."

He looked up at her. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. It's O.K. I promise."

He leveraged himself above her and slowly, slowly, eased himself inside her heat. She was so hot and so wet, and her hips were locked to his. He was doing his best to exercise every ounce of control he had. She was not Katherine. Katherine had never been this hot, this willing, this needy. This was Elena and she needed _him_ – not Stefan, not anyone else – him. He established a steady, easy rhythm.

When Damon finally pushed inside her, Elena knew nothing else – and no one else - would ever feel as good. They fit together perfectly. She bucked her hips against him, trying to get him to pick up the pace. He grinned at her. "Stop that. Don't be in such a hurry. We have all the time in the world."

Elena could see the wisdom in that, but she had waited what seemed like all her life for this moment. "I know. But I want you," she panted.

"You've got me, sweetheart," he said. "Work with me." He wanted to thrust hard inside her, but held himself in check. This was the longer road, but definitely the sweeter one. He touched her, feeling her body throb in response to his stroking, in response to him pushing inside her.

Elena was driving herself crazy, meeting his strokes with everything she had. Amazingly, he stopped long enough to kiss her deeply. "Elena, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she managed. "I'm losing it, here."

"Good," he answered, with a hint of devilment in his tone. "I want you to lose it for me."

His thrusts picked up pace and he was taking her harder, and she was meeting him with her hips, gasping, moaning, her hands locked to his shoulders. Somehow, he managed to touch her again and he could feel her whole body spasming with the force of her climax, and the feeling took him over the edge, too.

Elena could feel an orgasm like a wave at the beach. It got closer, swirled around her thighs, around her back, up through her breasts, and at the touch of Damon's hand there, the wave crashed over her, she screamed his name, and as the climax convulsed her body, could feel him coming hard inside her. Both of them went limp, and Damon rolled to the side, pulling Elena with him, their bodies still joined. He held her close and nuzzled in her hair. "Sweet Elena," he whispered. "You are so beautiful."

She lifted her face for a soul-shattering kiss and put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her skin with gentle touches, feathering kisses over her face, neck and shoulders. "I have waited so long for this, to have you as my own."

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" she teased him.

"You sly creature. You know it was. Better, even." He kissed her again.

Time meant nothing as they kissed and touched each other, and finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Elena woke up, she eased away from Damon's body, much as she hated to. She had to get to the bathroom and then take the morning after pill she bought at the drugstore in Union Grove. She hadn't been able to get to Charlottesville to the health department for an exam and birth control, and wasn't about to do it in Mystic Falls, where it would be all over town the next day that Elena Gilbert had been to the clinic. She even bought the pills out of town. She couldn't risk Jenna knowing before she could tell her, herself.

When she came out of the bathroom, she watched Damon stir in his sleep. Once more, she thought how it had to be downright illegal for a man to look that good. His body was lean, but solidly muscled. He looked like a movie star, and he was hers! No one else's. She went to get a couple of bottles of water. She brought them to the room and he was waking.

"There you are," he said, sleepily.

"Hey." She handed him a bottle. "Thought you might be thirsty."

"Thank you," he answered, and opened the bottle and took a long drink. "I was thirsty."

"You worked hard, Mister," she said, smiling.

He nodded in agreement. "I did, rather." He looked to the window. "Still raining."

"Absolutely pouring. Nothing to do about it."

"No. So, come over here and keep me from being bored on such a nasty day."

"Be glad to," she said with a grin and went into his arms.

The rain came down, unnoticed.


	13. Chapter 13: Talking in Your Sleep

**Chapter 13: Talking in Your Sleep**

**A/N: First things first. Shout out to jairem for recommending my story to her friends. Thank you so much! Next, many thanks to onehellofashot, who zeroed in on Damon's PTSD flashback and suggested I do more with that concept. That got the wheels turning, and the result is this chapter. Thank you! Cookies for you! :) She has a great story in the works, "Forever isn't Enough," so please visit her too, and leave a review! Please continue to read and REVIEW! Seems like every writer begs for reviews. Why? Lets us know we're doing something you like, which provides incentive to keep going! So show me and the other writers some love if you like our work. Thank you! **  
><strong>A couple of historical notes: Rappahannock Station was an actual battle, the Albemarle Rangers were an actual Virginia Cavalry unit and the Chimborazo Hospital in Richmond was the main military hospital for the Confederacy. I had two ancestors who spent some time there. <strong>

**And now, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>Zach and Stefan were having breakfast the next week. Zach took their cereal bowls to the sink.<p>

"Stefan, Damon's been having nightmares again."

"I know," he sighed. "I heard him last night. I've asked him if he wants me to help him get rid of them, but he says no."

They went into the den and sat down. Zach said, "Well, if you did, the memories would still be there. They might still torment him."

"That's kind of what he said about them. Last night, I couldn't get back to sleep, though. His screaming woke me up, so after I got him calmed down, I started prowling through some of the stuff I saved for the family. Just as a distraction. You know, I told you Father always despised Damon as a deserter and a coward. Well, turns out Damon must have thought that was preferable to being discharged for medical reasons."

"_Medical _reasons?" Zach was stunned. "I always thought he came back AWOL because of that bitch, Katherine."

"We all did. Then I found this. Uncle Antonio must have saved it in particular." Stefan handed Zach several old papers.

He scanned them. "This says he was given a medical discharge for mental instability while in battle." Zach looked up at Stefan. "Combat fatigue."

Stefan nodded. "Right. Read it all."

Zach adjusted his glasses. _"Lieutenant Damon William Salvatore served bravely with the 1__st__ Virginia Cavalry, Albemarle Rangers, until his medical discharge on Feb. 1, 1864. His discharge is considered honorable, with the lieutenant eligible for all pensions from the Confederate States of America. Lt. Salvatore was removed from duty after the battle of Rappahannock Station in November, 1863, for reasons of mental deficiency. He was transferred to Chimborazo Hospital No. 1 in Richmond, Virginia for the remainder of his service. Pronounced no longer fit for battle, Lt. Salvatore is discharged from the CSA with the thanks of his commanding officers and his comrades for his service. Signed, Major Harold Allison, M.D., Chimborazo Hospital, Richmond, Virginia, February 1, 1864." _

Zach stared at Stefan. "Good God. No wonder he was such a wreck when he came home. He would have believed anything Katherine told him. If she had told him becoming a vampire would make him be able to fly, he would have believed it."

Stefan nodded grimly. "Probably. Read the rest. It's an account of what happened that got him sent to Richmond."

Zach continued, _"Officer's report, by Captain James Ryan, commanding officer, Company F. After the battle of Rappahannock Station, in which the Confederate forces sustained heavy losses, the order was given to retreat. Lt. Salvatore charged nonetheless and viciously, brutally stabbed with his saber, every Union soldier he encountered, even those unarmed and begging for their lives. Lt. George Henry and Lt. Carlton Black were dispatched to bring him back, which they did. He was incoherent when he arrived, talking of a judgment day when blood would bring the dead back to life. He was transported to the camp where field surgeon Lt. Charles Moody examined him and said he should be conveyed to Chimborazo Hospital in Richmond, with all dispatch. As his mount is Salvatore's personal animal, it will be taken to the lieutenant's home in Albemarle County. Because his record is otherwise spotless, with several citations for bravery under fire, I recommend Salvatore be honorably discharged for medical reasons and sent home after treatment. It is my opinion as his commanding officer he is no longer fit for duty due to a mental defect or weakness, rendering him incapable of fighting effectively."_

Zach looked up. "Wow. I don't know that I'd want this getting out for general consumption, either. Not in that day and age, when people didn't understand combat fatigue and what it can do to people. From what you told me, he was probably having a flashback when he faced down Klaus."

"I'd bet on it. Zach, he was not rational, I'm telling you. And he ran that horse in, screaming the Rebel yell and brandishing his saber, just as if his captain had given the order to charge. Now, it was something to see, but it wouldn't surprise me to find out he was seeing Klaus in a blue Yankee uniform."

"Unreal."

"You'd better believe it was unreal. I'd never have believed it if I hadn't been standing there to see it."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know yet. I've thought about showing him the papers and telling him I understand. He needs counseling, but a therapist wouldn't understand his unique situation."

"Tell me about it. Are there any vampire psychologists who would understand, who could talk to him?"

Stefan nodded at his cousin. "That's a good idea. I'll have to check into it. Make some calls. Oh – and I found these." He held a large photo album. "Another thing Damon gave me. Remember I said I thought he might be Antonio's son?"

"Yeah."

"Look at this picture. This is Mother, Father, Antonio, and his wife, Margaret."

Zach perused the photo. "Wow. No wonder your dad was permanently pissed off. Every time he saw Damon, he saw his brother. Now he looks like your Mother, too – has her eyes – but his facial structure? Antonio. What do you know?"

Stefan nodded. "If that's the case, and I have to think it probably is, then Damon is my half-brother."

"That might make him feel better about the way Giuseppe treated him."

"It might. I regret what happened to Father more than you can know, but there's some part of me that remembers how he treated Damon – that says he deserved it. There he was, so ashamed of being thought mentally deficient that he would rather be named a deserter and a coward, being completely manipulated by Katherine, and then Father has to remind him what a constant disappointment he was. Then all the chaos of Fell's Church, and I was turned, Katherine gone, Father gone, and he suddenly had no one. No wonder he considered suicide."

Zach shook his head. "It's sad. Heartbreaking."

Stefan sighed. "That's exactly what it is. I need to see about finding an understanding therapist for him."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Stefan got a call from Elena. She was extremely upset. "Stefan? I'm at the police station with Damon. Sheriff Forbes is talking about arresting him!"<p>

"For what?"

"Disorderly conduct. We were at The Grill, just hanging out, and Klaus showed up. I'll tell you the rest when you get here, but Damon's talking out of his head, Sheriff Forbes is really pissed that she couldn't get Klaus, and Mr. Saltzman is doing his best to talk the Sheriff out of arresting him. Please come quickly."

"I'll be there ASAP." Damn that Klaus. Unless Elijah was around to rein him in, Klaus was impossible. Original or not, he was just an asshole – no two ways about it.

When he got to the police station, Liz Forbes was beside herself. "Stefan, I am really worried about Damon. He's gone nuts. Elena and Ric are trying to calm him down, but he's totally paranoid. I thought this was just two guys getting into a bar fight, but Ric says Damon is a veteran. Is that right?"

Ric knew the truth, but had better sense than to tell Liz. "Yeah. He was gone for two years. He actually got a medical discharge because of combat fatigue." It was strange, how that information should be so useful right now. Aunt Phyllis again? Who knew?

She sighed. "Really, I'm glad to hear that. I could tell Damon wasn't in his right mind when we picked him up. Not that I'm a psychiatrist, but I have been in law enforcement most of my adult life, and you get to where you can tell."

"I understand Sheriff. Can I see him?"

"Yes, please. Elena said you might be able to talk some sense into him."

Stefan had a feeling he knew what Elena meant, and if it got him out of a cell, Stefan was willing to throw a little short-term compulsion on his brother. Liz showed him to the unsecured area leading to the booking cell. "I'll let you know when we need you, Sheriff," he said.

"All right. Just pick up that phone and the deputy will buzz you back."

"Thank you." Stefan turned to a visibly distraught Elena. "What the hell happened?"

"Klaus happened," she replied.

"She's right, Stefan. I was there. Damon did not provoke this," Ric said.

"Good to know, but what was going on?"

"Well, he met me there after school. We were just talking, drinking a coke, and Klaus walks in. We were in one of the side booths, but you know how he is. He must have smelled us. Anyway, we did nothing to draw any attention, and he just slithers over and starts giving Damon hell. He had challenged him to a drag race through town last week and Damon didn't take the bait."

"Obnoxious piece of shit," Ric muttered.

Elena smiled and patted his hand. "So Damon really tried to do the right thing. He told Klaus he wasn't doing this, that he needed to leave, he wasn't going to fight with him, he would call the cops – everything. I had my phone out to call 911, and Klaus grabbed my wrist. He was hurting me. You know how strong he is. And Damon went berserk. He exploded out of the booth and stabbed Klaus' hand with one of my pencils. Then Klaus dropped my wrist and went straight for Damon's throat. Somehow, Damon dodged him, dropped to the ground and rolled away from him. He grabbed this long metal rod they use to open the ceiling vents and he was trying to take Klaus' head off. He was yelling and cussing at him, and then, he just suddenly went quiet. I saw his face change. It was like Damon just wasn't there anymore. You're gonna think I'm crazy, but I think it freaked Klaus out a little, too. And then, it was like everything Damon did, he wasn't even having to think about – you know what I mean? He was swinging that rod around and it looked almost like he was playing with him. Klaus just couldn't seem to get around him."

"Like he was operating on pure instinct?" Stefan said.

"Exactly. His mind had shut down. But he was back in the Civil War. He kept calling Klaus a damned bluebelly. Finally, Elijah showed up and made Klaus stand down. You know he has that way about him. But by that time, Sheriff Forbes was there. Elijah and Klaus jetted out of there, leaving Damon, who was still going on about protecting me and keeping the Yankees from burning the house. And here we are."

Stefan heaved a huge sigh. And he thought his life was complicated before. Now he had a brother 150 years out of his timeline, with PTSD to boot, his might-be doppelganger girlfriend, and two Originals, one of whom was clearly a psychopath. What a colossal mess.

"I'll go talk to him." A deputy buzzed him back to the holding area. He went to the cell where Damon sat, his eyes wild and fearful. "Brother? Are you all right?"

"Stefan! What are you doing here! Why am I here? I was protecting Elena!"

Stefan turned to the deputy and just a smidge of compulsion got the man to open the door for him and walk away. "Let's sit down, Damon. Elena is just fine. She and Ric are in the other room. She's not hurt in any way, all right? Now she said you just exploded on Klaus."

"He grabbed her wrist! Nearly broke it!" Damon exclaimed.

"Elena said that's what happened. But she said you were out of control."

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Let him tote her out of there?"

"Of course not. But she said you didn't seem rational and that concerns me."

Damon snarled, "I didn't _feel_ rational!" And then, he sagged against the wall and turned lost eyes to his brother. "Stefan, what's wrong with me? It's like I turn into another person."

No time like the present. "Damon, look, I know about your discharge. I found the papers in my room in all that old stuff Antonio saved."

Damon's skin went gray. His eyes actually lost some of their blue. "So you know," he said, low.

"Yeah, but it's all right man! It's a recognized problem now. They call it combat fatigue. And you can get help for it. I always thought there had to be more to the story than you just coming back for Katherine, and there was! And I'm so glad! I want you to understand there's no way you could have been rational about her, either. But help is available. I'm going to help you all I can. Elena will. Zach and Ric will."

"You told Elena?" His face was anguished.

"No, but you can. She will not hate you or think you're weak. I promise. You don't know how common this is among veterans who saw action. And there are people who can help you. I know you've been having nightmares. I can hear you. Please, let's get you some help so you don't have to worry about this kind of thing happening again. Will you? Please?" Stefan put his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"All right. Whatever you say. I don't want to drive Elena away, and I certainly don't want to keep getting arrested."

"Good man." And he didn't even have to use compulsion. Stefan was relieved. "Let me talk to Liz and see if we can get you out of here."

"Thank you, brother." Damon looked like he was about to cry, which broke Stefan's heart in return.

He left the cell and got the deputy to let him see the Sheriff. "Liz, Damon is in bad shape. He knows what he did was wrong, and he really wants to get help. You talked to Ric. You know Damon didn't start this. And if Klaus hadn't touched Elena, it probably wouldn't have gone past those two trading insults. But he did grab her and Damon was protecting her, after all."

"You're right, Stefan. But I still can't have knock down, drag out fights breaking out in public!"

"Very true. But keeping Damon here doesn't solve anything. He's all right now."

Liz nodded. "I have to agree with that. He's not on drugs or anything is he? I know some guys do that to try to help the flashbacks."

"No. Not at all. You know, he hasn't been back home long, so I didn't know what his mental status was. And it's only just now become a problem since Klaus started hassling Elena."

"She needs to take out a no-contact order on him. I can get the judge to sign it, no problem," Liz said.

Stefan hid a smile at that. As if it would make a difference. Still, it was good of her to think of it. He wondered what the magical equivalent was, and if Sheila Bennett knew one. "Thanks, Liz. I'll talk to her."

"O.K. Now Stefan, I'm letting Damon off with a warning today. But if it happens again, I have no choice but to lock him up and let him talk to the judge. All right?"

"I understand. Thank _you_ for understanding."

"Well, when my brother got back from Kuwait in '91, he was pretty messed up, so I sympathize. I just kept seeing Keith sitting in that cell. Get him some help, please. Keith couldn't take it and killed himself in 1995."

"Liz, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No reason for you to know. He lived in Knoxville. So go get Damon and get him home."

"Will do. Thank you again."

They got Damon home without seeing Klaus, although Stefan was fairly sure he saw Elijah across the street. He ignored the man and they left.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't say a word the whole way home. He just stared out the window, which worried Stefan. When they got to the house, Elena immediately intercepted Damon and led him to the cottage. He didn't really want to go, but she took his hand and pointed in that direction.<p>

"I think she wants to talk to him," Zach said and Stefan nodded. "That's going to be a tough conversation."

"Yeah," Stefan agreed.

"Damon, Stefan said you had something you needed to tell me. What is it?" Elena sat next to Damon on the sofa.

He swallowed. "He said it wouldn't change the way you feel about me."

"I doubt it will, but he said I needed to know, and it was up to _you _to tell me. Now tell me, Damon."

He took a deep breath. "I didn't desert when I left the war. I was given a medical discharge."

Well, that was news. Stefan told her it was because of Katherine, so this must be new information for him, too. "A medical discharge? For what?"

Damon wouldn't meet her eyes. He looked at the ceiling. "Mental deficiency. I went out of my mind after a battle and was relieved of duty. I spent some time in the hospital in Richmond, and then was given a medical discharge."

Elena tentatively reached for his hand. He flinched when she touched him, but she closed her hand around his, anyway. She knew how people used to feel about soldiers who had combat fatigue. Her dad had told her. "And you thought it was just better for people to think you were a coward than crazy?"

"Of the two, coward was preferable. At least no one would think I was a threat to their families and children. They just thought me a failure as a man." He turned his head away from her.

"Damon, I am so sorry. I knew you had those bad dreams. Please, don't shut me out." She reached to touch his chin and he turned from her. Elena narrowed her eyes and stood up. "I'm not having any of this foolishness." She moved to stand over him and took his face in her hands. "You look at me." His eyes were bright with unshed tears and it nearly made her start bawling, too. "Look at me!" He turned his eyes to hers. She had heard the expression all her life that someone looked like a "whipped dog," and Damon did. He looked completely defeated. Still, Elena steeled herself and said, "Now listen here. You are not crazy and you're not a coward. You faced down an Original vampire twice for me. _Twice_! That makes you the bravest man I know, bar none! You are _not_ a failure as a man! We're going to get you some help, and I'll be right there with you, every step of the way. You're going to beat this. You're a strong, brave man and I believe in you. Do you hear me? I _believe_ in you! I'm proud of you! I'm proud to be seen with you! If we had been courting in 1864, I'd have been proud to be seen with you then, no matter what the rest of the world thought!"

"Elena..." Damon began, before he pulled her to his lap and hid his face in her neck. She put her arms around him and felt his shoulders shaking. She had never seen a man cry and was at a loss, but just held him. His tears wet her shirt, but she didn't care. She spoke to him like a child, making soothing noises and stroking his hair. He was so proud and so fearful of anyone finding out he might not be what he appeared to be. He wanted to defend her and protect her. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was weak. But she knew this wasn't weakness. This was something thousands of other men and women had been through.

Finally, the shaking subsided and he put his head on her shoulder and they sat that way for a long time, as she stroked his hair and his face and placed little kisses on his forehead. Damon's eyes were closed, as if he couldn't quite face Elena after crying in front of her. Elena loved the look of his lashes against his skin, and envied him their length. She touched them with her thumb. His eyes finally fluttered open.

"What was that?"

She smiled at him. "Me admiring your long eyelashes. It would take half a bottle of mascara for mine to look like that. I'm jealous."

A ghost of a smile crossed his face and he shifted so he was holding her against his shoulder. There was silence, then, "Do you think less of me now? His voice was still rough with tears.

"No, absolutely not."

"Even though I wept like a child in your arms."

Elena looked up at him. "I have a feeling you had a lot of crying to do that you never did – for your dad, for Katherine, for Stefan, for friends you lost in the war, for your mom. We all have to let it out, eventually. When you were discharged, people didn't understand about combat fatigue like they do now. They didn't know why it happened, or how to treat it, or anything. What did they do for you in the hospital?"

"Kept me doped up on laudanum when they could get it. If not, and if I got too rowdy, they knocked me out with chloroform. If they didn't have any of that, they tied me in the bed so I couldn't get up and hurt someone."

"So their only solution was to keep you knocked out, or tied up?"

He nodded. "Yes. I got to Richmond sometime in November, and they finally let me out in February and I went home. Stefan and Katherine and the slaves were the only ones who seemed glad to see me. Father certainly wasn't, and neither were the neighbors. Well, Uncle Antonio and Aunt Margaret seemed happy I was back. I thought of moving in with them, and probably should have. I'd have been away from Katherine. But her blood did one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Well, they couldn't get laudanum very often. You know, because it had been declared contraband of war and it was illegal to have it."

Elena shook her head. "I didn't know."

"Well, it was. Ric Saltzman can tell you all about it. But not long before I was discharged, someone captured a Yankee shipment and they had plenty of it. By the time I left the hospital, I was a slave to it. I was a wreck when I got home. It had been a week since I'd had any and I was craving it desperately. I was shaking, cold, feverish – everything. Katherine was smart enough to figure out what was going on and gave me some of her blood. It broke the cravings. So I owe her that much. At least the local doctor didn't have any more of it. I will say when I had it, I no longer cared about the war or anything else."

"I guess not. Isn't that stuff like morphine or something?"

He nodded. "Very similar. It's made from opium, I think."

Elena continued to sit and Damon absently twirled the ends of her hair around his fingers. "You like fiddling with my hair?" she said teasingly.

"It's like silk." He paused, then, "Elena, I love you with all my heart," he said.

She looked up at him to see him gazing at her, his eyes so blue, so soft, so beautiful. "I love you too, Damon. With all _my_ heart."

They looked at each other for a long moment, and Damon put his hand on Elena's cheek. Her eyes were filled with love for him. He could hardly believe she could love him, knowing what she now did. She wasn't looking at him as an object of pity, but with love. It made no sense to him, but he was profoundly thankful. Slowly, tentatively, he dipped his mouth to hers, hoping she would allow his kiss. As soon as their lips touched, he felt healed and whole again. He felt warmth spread throughout his body; he had been so cold. He felt as if he had been drinking bourbon, except his mind was clear.

Elena thought she could literally feel the life returning to Damon. As he kissed her, his body relaxed, and he brought his hands to frame her face, and then down her neck and back. He lay down with her and they kissed and Elena held Damon close as she thanked God he had not been killed in that bar. Because Klaus would have killed him, she knew.

Still, she said, "Babe, I have to go. I'm sorry. Jenna is going to kill me if I don't get home soon."

He nodded. "I know. I don't want your aunt to be angry with you. Could you tell her you were sitting with a sick friend?" He smiled.

"I'll tell her you had a rough day and needed someone to talk to. That's not a lie."

"Not in the least."

"Are you going to be O.K.?"

"As O.K. as I can be when I'm not with you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Elena grinned at him. "You slick talker, you. I guess I'll have to get Stefan to take me back to town. My car is still at The Grill. I drove your car home."

Damon nodded. "All right. I'd rather have him escort you, anyway. You're safe with him."

They kissed again and Damon stood and walked her back to the house. "Stefan, can you take Elena back to her car? She needs to get home."

"Be glad to." He stood and went to the door. Elena kissed Damon once again, quickly, and followed Stefan out.

"Sorry to impose. My car's still at the Grill," she said.

"It's no trouble, I promise."

* * *

><p>As they drove back to town, Stefan said, "You know, I just appreciate you standing with Damon like that. He told you about his discharge?"<p>

"Yeah."

"I just found those papers last night. My uncle must have saved them. I felt so sad for him when I read what happened to him."

"He told me a little. He also said he was addicted to laudanum when he got home."

Stefan glanced at her. "Seriously? Dear God."

"Apparently, that's what they gave people then. He said the one good thing Katherine's blood did was break the addiction."

He laughed grimly. "So she did one good deed in her miserable life. I'll thank her if I ever see her again."

"He also said his Uncle Antonio seemed happy he was home, and that he should have moved in with them, because he and your Aunt Margaret were glad to see him," Elena said.

"Hmm. That's interesting."

"Why?"

"Because there's a very good likelihood that Damon is my half-brother and Antonio is his father."

"Really? Does Damon know this?"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't think so, but there's an album of photos and Antonio is in one of the pictures. He looked a lot like Damon. Damon always had Mother's eyes, but his face is Antonio's."

"Wow. How did that happen?"

"Antonio told me later that Mother stayed with him and his first wife for a little while before she and Father married. But his wife was apparently not well, and he and Mother had a fling. It was close enough to the wedding that it didn't set too many tongues wagging when she had the baby eight months later, but Father always must have known, or suspected. But he wasn't enough of a man to love Damon in spite of it. I don't know how Mother allowed him to touch her."

"Maybe that's why there's the age difference between you two," Elena cracked.

Stefan snickered. "You may have a point. But she had a couple of miscarriages in those years. You know, that happened much more frequently then."

"Yeah, I know. Your mom must have been a saint."

"I think she was pretty close. That's one thing I hate about being a vampire. I won't die for a long while, probably. And I miss Mother. I want to see her again."

"I know what you mean, Stefan. Believe me, I do," Elena said, her voice a little teary.

He reached to squeeze her hand. "I know you do. But let me say again how glad I am you found Damon and decided to stay in his life. I have such hope for him, now."

"I'm not some kind of savior, Stefan," Elena protested.

"I know. I know. But you just want the best for him. There have just not been enough people in his life who have wanted the best for him. And it's shameful that someone 25 years old hasn't had that very much."

"You're right. Wait a minute. I thought Damon was 21 when he disappeared and there was a four-year age gap between you."

Stefan laughed. "Seven years. I messed up when I got Damon's new birth certificate. I couldn't remember the year he was born. I was thinking it was 1843, but it was 1839, and I didn't think to ask him. I saw it in the family Bible a few weeks ago. But hey, don't we all want to be a couple of years younger? And it doesn't matter at this point, I don't guess."

"No, I don't suppose it does. It is kind of funny, though." She chuckled.

"A little. The Grill, dead ahead."

Stefan walked her to her car.

"Thanks again Stefan. You saved my hide with Jenna!"

"Not a problem. Glad we were able to talk."

"Me too. Please keep a close eye on Damon for me."

He smiled at her. Finally, his brother hit the jackpot where women were concerned. "You can count on it." He gave her a shoulder hug. "Good night."

"Good night," she said and left.

Stefan turned to see Elijah parked next to his car. "Evening, Elijah," he said.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. That shouldn't have happened."

"You're damn right it shouldn't have. Klaus has no claim on Elena, Original or not. What the hell did he _expect _Damon to do? And I have it from Ric Saltzman that Damon did not provoke that fight. Klaus grabbed Elena's wrist. Ric saw the whole thing." Stefan didn't raise his voice, but Elijah knew he was still plenty angry. He couldn't blame him.

"I know. It was unconscionable. But I don't expect Klaus to act with conscience. I decided several centuries ago he doesn't have one. But I will do my dead level best to see that he leaves Damon and Elena strictly alone, and we will hope the solstice ritual clears all this up, once and for all."

"I hope to God it does. See you, Elijah."

"Good evening, Stefan."

Both men left.

* * *

><p>Klaus, on the other hand, was busy standing on Sheila Bennett's front porch, yelling at her. Sheila was looking somewhere between bored and pissed off.<p>

She let him vent, then said, "I told you to leave them alone. Phyllis is not going to allow you to hurt them. You hurt Elena, or anyone else Damon cares about, then you hurt Damon and she is not going to tolerate that. I've told you this once, already."

Klaus smacked his hand on the porch railing. "And who is this Phyllis when she's at home, anyway?"

"She was a very powerful witch who looked after Damon and Stefan when they were boys. She was a second mother to them, and she loves them both, especially Damon. She was the one who made Damon disappear and who brought him back. And as much as she loves those boys, she hates you even more. I don't often give advice to vampires, but take it from me, Klaus Mikaelson: leave them alone. I told Elena this, too. You don't want Phyllis coming after you from the Other Side. She has a lot of allies and the fact that you're an Original and an Immortal doesn't mean a hill of beans to her.

"If you're bound and determined for me to do the solstice ritual, I will, but I'd leave town until then. If you just can't do that, for whatever reason, then you need to lay low. This is not going to turn out like you want it to. It's just not. So I've given you the benefit of my knowledge and wisdom, which is what you wanted, and you even got some good, free advice in the bargain. If you know what's good for you, just get out of town until the solstice. Otherwise, behave yourself. Phyllis herself told me to tell you that if you don't, she lives in eternity too, and she will dedicate hers to making yours hell on earth. And she means it." Sheila went inside and shut the door.

Klaus went down the steps, cursing.

"Take her advice, brother. She is not joking," Elijah said. He had tracked Klaus to Sheila's house.

"All right. Let's leave for a while, then." He gave Elijah a mirthless smile. "I'll be a lamb and go anywhere you like."

"Thank you, Klaus," Elijah answered, tremendously relieved. "Let's go to New York for a while."

"Fine idea," he sullenly replied. At least there was a ready food supply there.


	14. Chapter 14: The Show Must Go On

**Chapter 14: The Show Must Go On**

**A/N: Once you finish this chapter, you may be wondering: where do we go from here? Have faith, readers! There are yet at least three more chapters to go, possibly four. But we are not finished yet. As always, if anyone has any suggestions for a plot twist, I'm all ears. Let me know in the reviews or PM me. Enjoy the show! And PLEASE, leave those marvelous reviews! I read and appreciate each and every one. **

**Damon's and Elena's birthdays are just about a week apart, per the excellent wiki about the show.**

**Historical notes: Each of the songs mentioned in the chapter were popular during or even before the Civil War. You can hear most of these online, with just an internet search. I recommend it. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries."_

* * *

><p><strong>June, 2010<strong>

Elena stared at the little blue "plus" sign. It looked just like the little blue "plus" sign on the pregnancy test she took last week. Her cycle had never been terribly regular, so a missed period really wasn't a major thing. But when she started feeling so tired and queasy in the mornings, she had a sinking feeling, and bought the tests.

What to do? How would she tell Damon? How would she tell _Jenna_? She could count on Damon's support, she knew, and probably Jenna's, but she didn't want to contemplate being a senior in high school and having a baby. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Well, it's your own fault," she said out loud. "You know how babies get here. You should have been more careful." She even knew the day she had conceived – it was that rainy day during spring break when she and Damon spent the day at the guesthouse. It was the most wonderful day of her life, but she had to face now what to do. Keep the baby? Give it up for adoption? Terminate the pregnancy? The last option made her feel nauseated. She knew Damon would want to keep the child. She had never been a huge fan of the idea of abortion and it made her sick to think about it, now. She had to talk to Damon, and was thankful Jenna was showing a house this afternoon.

She left a message on his phone and waited for him to call back. He was probably seeing his therapist. At least that was working out. The nightmares were becoming less frequent, and there hadn't been any more flashbacks. Of course, Klaus had been out of town too, and no one got Damon as worked up as Klaus did. A vampire therapist. The thought made Elena smile, as upset as she was. Stefan's friend Lexi, knew of one. Well, one thing about it: nothing you could say to a vampire therapist would be shocking. Talk about having seen and heard it all.

Elena spent the whole morning wandering around the house like a restless ghost. She had no idea where Jeremy was. At this point, she didn't even care. Her phone beeped and nearly scared her to death. Damon texted he was on his way over.

When he got to the house, she beckoned him inside and went into his arms. He held her, not knowing what was going on, but knowing she needed him. She led him into the den and they sat down. "What's the matter?" he asked. "You sounded so upset on the message. And you've been crying. What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She sniffed. "I've been feeling tired for a while and nauseated in the mornings. So, I bought a couple of tests and both of them were positive, a week apart. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

Damon's eyes were wide. "You're certain?"

"As much as I can be without a blood test."

"When would you be due?"

"I used a pregnancy calculator online. I'm fairly sure I know the conception date, which puts the delivery in mid-January."

He nodded slowly. Elena searched his face. A range of emotions chased across his features. He took her hands. "I love you, Elena. I will be proud to claim this child. You'll be eighteen the day after the solstice, so we can get rid of Klaus and then marry right away. Maybe between your birthday and mine, since it's the 28th."

_Marry_? But of course. In Damon's mind, that was how you handled an unexpected pregnancy. You married the girl and gave her your name.

"I really don't know. I wasn't expecting this."

"I wasn't either. We probably should have been, though…" he did smile at her.

"I know. I was completely irresponsible. I shouldn't have depended solely on that stupid morning after pill."

"You had help, you know," he said dryly.

She nodded. "I just never thought of marrying this soon."

Damon looked like she hit him over the head. "You don't want to marry me? Elena, I will _not_ abandon you. You know that. Money's not an issue. I'm in the enviable position of having plenty of it. I am able to provide for you. I _want_ to!"

"It's not that, Damon. I just — I want you in my life. I do. But this is all too soon. It's just too soon." She started sobbing again and felt him fold her into his arms.

"Sweet Elena, no decisions have to be made today. You're upset. Here. Let me take you upstairs." He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He put her on the bed and lay down beside her.

"What are we going to do, Damon?"

"Right now, you're going to sleep." He curled himself around her and her tears subsided as she relaxed into his arms.

* * *

><p>"I'm at a loss, Stefan. She says she's sure she's going to have a baby." Damon took another sip of bourbon.<p>

"Wow. This came out of the blue," Stefan answered and Damon nodded.

"She says she doesn't know what to do. I'll marry her! That's what we'll do!"

Stefan smiled at his brother's vehemence. "Girls don't just do that these days. Sometimes, they do raise the child as single mothers, or marry the father, or give the baby up for adoption. Or, they have an abortion."

"That's evil," Damon said flatly.

"It's a different time, Damon. People don't always see it as evil."

"Time makes no difference. If I were the kind of man who would throw her away, I could understand that choice. But I'm not! I want this child! I want Elena as my wife! What is so complicated? I love her!"

Stefan understood his brother's confusion. "I get it, brother. But this is her decision. It's her body."

Damon came off the sofa at that. "And it's MY child growing in her body! OUR child! Do _my_ wishes count for nothing?" He was yelling now.

"Settle down. That's not how the law looks at it. But before you completely wig out, remember she's got hormones going all over the place, and her emotions are, too. You have some time to talk about it. She said she figured she's due in mid-January." He thought about it. "So she's probably eight weeks along or so. You have some time."

Damon shook his head. "And then, all this with Klaus. I saw him and Elijah this morning after my appointment. When will he get the hint?"

"I'm hoping whatever ritual Sheila Bennett has proposed will take care of it once and for all. But we have to wait until the solstice to do it. But that's just two days away."

"Damn all this voodoo. I'm tired of it," Damon snarled.

"You and me both."

* * *

><p>A nervous circle of people gathered near the quarry on the night of the summer solstice. A rock altar had been set up and Sheila Bennett was cleansing the area with burning sage. She had several things with her, including a large silver bowl. She lit seven candles, and Bonnie helped her. She looked at the gathering. Zach was there, along with Stefan, Elena, with Damon holding her in a protective embrace, Elijah, and of course, that abomination, Klaus. Damon and Klaus were looking daggers at each other. The threat of violence was heavy in the air. It was time to start before those two went for each other's throats – literally.<p>

Sheila stepped behind the altar and spread her hands. "Thank you all for being here. We have a lot to accomplish tonight – the night of the summer solstice," and when Klaus looked like he was going to speak, Sheila silenced him. "Be quiet, vampire. I don't need your commentary. This is not your time to speak."

She turned to the others. "This ritual identifies supernatural beings. Vampires, witches and doppelgangers are all supernatural, to a greater or lesser degree. They are primarily aligned with fire. It can kill them or make them stronger." She placed a large greenish stone in the silver bowl and placed that on top of the altar. "This is bloodstone, or heliotrope. Blood dripped on this stone will catch fire when I cast the spell — if that blood is from a supernatural being. A human's blood will douse the flames. Zach, you and Bonnie demonstrate."

Bonnie pricked her finger with a ceremonial dagger and dripped her blood on the stone. Sheila said the required words and the blood burst into flame. She nodded at Zach, who then pricked his finger and squeezed the blood on to the flames. They died immediately.

"What happens if you add my blood to Bonnie's?" Stefan asked.

"Try it," Sheila said.

Stefan bit into his wrist and allowed the blood to drip into the chalice. The flames re-ignited and shot about three feet into the air. "Dramatic," he said.

Sheila washed out the bowl with water and put the stone back inside. "Elijah, let's have your blood. I don't want Klaus saying I rigged the spell." Klaus growled at that, but Elijah put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Elijah bit his own wrist and allowed the blood to drip on the stone. Sheila said the required words, and once again, the blood caught fire.

"Elena, honey?" Sheila said.

Elena nodded and took the dagger from Bonnie. Wincing, she pricked her finger and went to the altar. She squeezed her finger so her blood dropped on the dancing flames. Immediately, they died. She ran back into the safe circle of Damon's arms.

"There's your answer, Klaus. Fully human," Sheila said.

He shook his head. "I still can't believe it."

"Believe it!" Damon spat.

Elijah was looking at the others. "I keep hearing something," he said and walked around. He stopped in front of Elena. "Another heartbeat? Elena, are you with child?"

She put a protective hand over her stomach. "Probably."

"You are. I can hear the heartbeat clearly."

"Well, that's the end of it, regardless, then," Sheila said. "Move along, Klaus. Even if she were the doppelganger, it does you no good anymore. And it would have been a dead end even if Katherine hadn't been turned all those years ago."

"What's that supposed to mean, witch?"

"It means, _vampire_, that you should have done a little more checking. A doppelganger doesn't necessarily have to be a virgin when the sacrifice is done, although some sources say she does. In any event, once she's been pregnant, the supernatural link is irrevocably broken. The baby gets her life force; it's no longer in her blood. So, Katherine had already bred two children and the sacrifice wouldn't have worked, anyway. Just another way Nature keeps the balance. Meaning, even if we were all wrong, and Elena _was_ the doppelganger, it doesn't matter now. She's pregnant. Her blood won't give you anything, and it never will."

Elijah put his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "It's time to go, brother. You've chased enough dead ends here."

"Why can't the universe give me what I want, just once!" Klaus screamed.

"Because the universe doesn't _like_ you, that's why!" Sheila snapped. "The universe will always work against you because you are an abomination. I told you that you don't always get what you want."

Klaus bared his fangs and rushed Sheila, only to collapse in agony, holding his head. She knelt beside him. "Now you listen to me, vampire. Don't you come back here. You are not welcome. You go do your dirt somewhere else, but not here."

She stood and motioned to Elijah. "The headache will subside when you get him out of the city limits. And if he ever comes back to the city limits, this will happen again."

Elijah nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Bennett." He picked up a writhing Klaus. "We won't bother you again." He got Klaus to their car, still screaming in agony, and they left.

"Wow, Grams. Where did you pick up _that_ spell?" Bonnie said, impressed.

"Witch friend in Richmond. They had to kick him out of there, too. Elijah's still welcome, but not Klaus. We need to spread the word so the only places he can live are out in the woods, somewhere."

Elena was too stunned to move. She couldn't believe Klaus was out of her life, just like that. Damon still held her and she felt him put his cheek on the top of her head. He exhaled in a ragged sigh.

Bonnie turned to her. "And just _when_ were you going to tell me about this?" she asked.

"We were waiting to tell anyone. Even Jenna doesn't know yet," Elena answered.

Bonnie saw the look on Elena's face and nodded. "O.K. It's your decision. I understand." She hugged her friend and all but Bonnie and Sheila left the quarry with a tremendous sense of relief.

Sheila was cleaning up from the ritual and doing the required cleansing.

"Grams, when you cast that spell, I don't remember hearing anything about supernatural blood identifying itself," Bonnie said.

Sheila looked at her wisely. "Sometimes, baby girl, being a witch is as much about being a performer as it is magic. But I told Klaus the truth. A pregnant doppelganger is of no use to him ever again. She can sire another doppelganger, but her blood is no use to him now or ever."

"So, Elena _was_ the doppelganger?"

Sheila nodded. "And if I want her to know, I'll tell her. Let's go home, honey. I'm tired after all this."

* * *

><p>Even though Caroline wanted to throw Elena a bash for her eighteenth birthday, Elena put her foot down about it. "No, Care. After all this ritual business, I am definitely not up for a huge party. Please. We're all going to the boarding house on my birthday and I want you and Bonnie to be there, along with Jenna and Jeremy, but no one else. Damon's birthday is next week, so we're celebrating for both of us."<p>

"Oh, all right. What are we going to do?"

"Damon said it's going to be an old-fashioned party. So I really don't know. He said it's a surprise."

"Well, that sounds kind of like fun. What time should we be there?"

"About six. So I'll see you there?"

"I guess so. I'll just have to plan the social event of the Mystic Falls season for my birthday."

Elena laughed. "You do that."

It had, in fact, taken some fast talking on Damon's part to get Elena to agree to even a small party. But, she couldn't resist his and Stefan's arguments for having something. Otherwise, Jenna was sure to suspect something was up, and Elena wasn't ready to tell anyone who didn't already know. Fortunately, she could count on Bonnie not telling Caroline, which would be the equivalent to buying an ad in the paper.

Bonnie and Caroline got to the boarding house right at six, and could see lights on. "So Elena said even she didn't know what all they had planned," Caroline said.

"Should be fun, though," Bonnie answered.

"I hope so," Caroline huffed. I was going to have a real event for her, but she didn't want to. Said it was all that ritual stuff. What all happened?"

"It was pretty intense. Be glad you weren't there."

Caroline rang the bell and Zach answered the door. "Come on in," he said.

Stefan and Damon were all near the door. Both bowed and kissed the girls' hands and said, "Welcome, ladies." Caroline immediately decided old-fashioned parties had their good points.

They looked around the house. It was something else. It had electricity, but it still looked lit by candlelight and kerosene lamps. Elena was right: the only other guests were Jenna, Jeremy and Ric Saltzman, since he was Damon's good friend.

"Let's go into the dining room. Everything's ready in there," Stefan said, and offered his arm to Caroline. With Damon and Elena, Zach escorted Bonnie and Ric offered his arm to Jenna with a flourish. Jeremy followed, shaking his head. The dining room table was set with beautiful, antique china and crystal.

"You guys went to an awful lot of trouble," Jenna said, when she was seated.

"It's just barbecue and sweet tea, but we thought we could at least eat in style," Zach explained. "It's been a while since anyone in the family has been together like this."

After the barbecue, baked beans, slaw and rolls disappeared, Stefan and Zach left the table. The company could hear muffled arguments in the kitchen, but finally, they appeared with a chocolate frosted birthday cake with candles spelling out "Happy Birthday" on top. Elena whispered to Damon, "Well, not like they could fit the actual number of candles on a cake that size."

Damon chuckled and whispered back, "The candles would have cost more than the cake," and Elena giggled. Damon was glad. This was the first day since she told him about the baby that she looked happy.

They sang "Happy birthday" while Elena turned red from embarrassment.

"O.K. You two. Just make a wish and blow out the candles together," Zach said. "Then we can eat this thing. I've been drooling over it ever since we picked it up from the bakery."

Elena closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and nodded at Damon.

"On three? One-two-three!" he said and they blew out the candles together. All the flames went out.

"That means your wishes will come true," Bonnie said.

Damon whispered to Elena. "Mine already has," and squeezed her hand. She smiled.

Chocolate cake squares were passed around, with cups of coffee. Finally, Stefan said, "Well, if you all will come into what we call the ballroom, we'll continue."

The "ballroom" was a large room with a conservatory grand piano in the corner, and a guitar propped against the bench. The carpets had been rolled up and furniture moved near the piano.

Elena looked at Damon. "Am I finally going to get to hear you play?"

"Yeah." He actually looked a little self-conscious.

When everyone had seated themselves, Zach said, "Our grandparents used to tell us about the parties they had in this house, and we thought we would do our best to replicate one. Get ready, because there will be dancing."

The girls all looked at Elena. "I didn't know," she said.

"You weren't supposed to," Damon answered. He looked at Stefan. "Did you ever get that thing tuned?"

"Had to replace the strings, but yes. What key is 'Lorena' in?"

Damon thought. "In D. Good guitar key."

Stefan nodded. "I guess I'm singing it."

"You know you are. You know I can't sing."

"You're better than you think. Still, start it, will you?"

Damon's hands touched the keyboard and the strains of a plaintive song came out. Stefan joined in on guitar and he sang in a sweet tenor,

_"The years creep slowly by, Lorena. The snow is on the grass again. _

_The sun's low down the sky, Lorena. The frost is where the flowers have been._

_But the heart throbs on as warmly now, as when the summer days were nigh._

_The sun can never dip so low, to mar affection's cloudless sky."_

Caroline sniffed. "That's so sad! Oh, my God!"

"It was the Civil War. A lot of songs were sad," Ric said. "Do you all know 'When this Cruel War is Over?"

They nodded. This one they had both played a lot, when it was popular.

"Mind if I join in?" Ric asked.

"Please do," Stefan said. "This isn't a concert.

Damon played an introduction and Ric sang, in a surprisingly strong baritone:

"_Dearest one! do you remember,_

_When we first did meet?_

_When you told me how you loved me,_

_Kneeling at my feet?_

_Oh! how proud you stood before me_

_In your suit of grey,_

_When you vow'd to me and country,_

_Ne'er to go astray._

_Weeping, sad and lonely,_

_Sighs and tears how vain,_

_When this cruel war is over,_

_Praying then to meet again._"

"Somebody hand me a tissue, will you?" Caroline said as the music died away. Elena laughed, but she had been fascinated by watching Damon play. It seemed his hands barely touched the keys, but the notes were strong and sweet.

"Please sing something happy!" Caroline exclaimed.

"All right," Stefan said. "Remember 'Old Soldier'?"

Damon nodded and grinned. Stefan struck up a lively chord and said, "Now you all will catch on to this one really quick so sing along."

_"Oh, there was an old soldier and he had a wooden leg,_

_He had no tobacco, no tobacco could he beg._

_Another old soldier, just as sly as a fox,_

_He always kept tobacco in his old tobacco box._

_Said the one old soldier, "won't you give me a chew?"_

_Said the other old soldier, "I'll be hanged if I do,_

_Just save up your money and put away your ox,_

_And you'll always have tobacco in your old tobacco box."_

_Now there was an old hen and she had a wooden foot,_

_And she made her nest by the mulberry root,_

_She laid more eggs than any hen on the farm,_

_And another wooden foot wouldn't do her any harm!"_

They were all laughing by the end of the song, and sang several more of what Elena would have called "kindergarten songs," but were just American folk songs. Both brothers were good musicians and knew how to play so people could sing with them. Elena supposed that was from playing before the age of CDs and karaoke machines.

"Damon, do you remember 'Shenandoah'?" Stefan asked.

"I think so. You sing it though."

"All right." Damon started the song and Stefan sang:

_"Oh Shenandoah, I long to see you, _

_Way away, you rollin' river._

_Oh Shenandoah, I long to see you._

_Way away, we're bound away,_

_'Cross the wide Missouri._

_Oh Shenandoah, I love your daughter_

_Way away, you rollin' river._

_Oh Shenandoah, across the water._

_Way away, we're bound away,_

_'Cross the wide Missouri."_

After the final chord died, Damon declared, "And that's it. I haven't played much in a while, and my hands are tired."

A round of applause followed. "That was really wonderful, guys. Thank you," Jenna said.

"You're welcome," Stefan replied. "Now, we said there would be dancing. Jeremy, you already said you weren't dancing. You want to be the DJ? CDs are loaded up, but you can make sure the volume works."

"Sure," he said.

Zach went to the middle of the floor. "All right, we have an equal number of ladies and gentlemen. We're going to teach you how to dance the Virginia reel. Ladies on one side, gentlemen on the other."

They lined up and Zach said, "O.K., Jeremy. Start the music." He did and the strains of "Yellow Rose of Texas" played. Ric had learned the dance somewhere, so half the group knew what they were doing. As they turned and twirled in the figures of the reel, they were all laughing and as the song ended, they were winded.

"That's why a waltz follows a reel," Zach said breathlessly. The music started and he partnered Jenna this time.

Damon took Elena in his arms and counted off the steps. "Just follow me. I've done this a few times," he said.

"I'm sure you have."

Two more waltzes and what Ric called a contra-dance followed, when Caroline declared herself too tired to do another thing.

"It's all right," Zach said. "Let's go back into the den where the fire is."

"Do you remember how to use that thing?" Damon asked Stefan, who was putting a covered cast iron pan into the fire. It was on a long handle.

"I remember. Got the butter?"

"I do."

"What is that?" Jeremy asked.

"'That,'" Ric answered, "is how people used to get popcorn before microwaves and Jiffy Pop."

Jeremy looked impressed. "Cool," he said.

"I'll get the cider. It's just plain cider. Not the hard stuff, since we have minors here," Zach said. He brought out a big stoneware pitcher and poured glasses for everyone. Then he went around and turned out the lights so only the firelight illuminated the big den.

"Now what?" Jenna asked.

"Now we tell ghost stories, eat popcorn and drink cider," Zach answered. "If Stefan ever gets the popcorn going."

"Takes a minute, Zach," Stefan laughed and then crowed in victory as the popping started. In just a few minutes, the pan was full of popcorn, and he turned it out into a bowl, where Damon salted it lightly and drizzled melted butter on top. Bowls were passed around, and everyone got popcorn and had their cider. Damon sat on the large sofa next to Elena and cuddled her to his side.

"Had a good time tonight?" he asked.

"I really have."

"I'm so glad, sweetheart," he answered as he kissed the top of her head.

As Bonnie and Caroline left for home, Bonnie said, "That was like, the best party I've ever been to! So fun!"

"Much as I hate to admit it, I loved it, too. I especially loved it when I got to waltz with Stefan and he kissed me goodnight!" Caroline gushed.

"Can you believe I got Jeremy to waltz once with me? I didn't know he had so many social graces."

"Mrs. Gilbert would have killed him if he didn't acquire a few," Caroline replied.

Bonnie chuckled. "Well, I tell you what: I'll party with the Salvatores any time. They know how to do it right."

"I have to say: you are correct. Must be all that antebellum gentlemanly training stuff."

That got another laugh from Bonnie. "Must be."

* * *

><p>That Saturday, Elena still hadn't decided what she was going to do. Jenna and Jeremy still didn't know, and it wasn't like she was showing, yet. She and Damon were at the cottage and were just sitting on the sofa. He had his arm around her shoulders and was holding her hand. Being with Damon was the only place where she found peace. Jenna was working so much that she hadn't been home often, so she didn't notice Elena wasn't herself. With difficulty, Elena had convinced Damon that marrying right then was not their best course of action. But at least she was 18 now, and that took the statutory rape possibility off the table.<p>

Damon was humming an old tune as he stroked Elena's hand and did the best he could to give her some comfort. Suddenly, Elena's midsection was racked with cramps. She doubled over. "Oh God, it hurts!" she said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Damon asked anxiously.

"I feel sick. Help me to the bathroom!" she said. "I can't stand up."

Damon got her up and into the bathroom, where she lay on the floor, doubled up in pain. She held on to his hand and then, there was blood everywhere. Even Damon knew this was a bad sign and that she was probably losing the baby. He knew bleeding happened, but surely, not this much.

"Let me get Stefan. We need to get you to the hospital," he said.

"No. I'll be fine."

"No you won't! I'll be right back." He ran to the front door. "Stefan, come here! It's an emergency!" If his brother was in the vicinity, he would hear Damon calling.

Stefan came from around the side of the house and saw Damon's face. He sped to the door. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Elena. It's the baby. I think she's having a miscarriage. She was really hurting, and there's blood."

Stefan grimaced. "Yeah, I can smell it. Let's check on her." He went into the bathroom. Elena was pale and crying. He knelt beside her. "Can you hear me?"

"Stefan, I lost the baby. Oh, I lost the baby," she sobbed. "Tell Damon I'm so sorry. I didn't want the baby and he did and now it's gone. I'm so sorry. So sorry, so sorry."

Stefan raised anguished eyes to Damon. "She's right. The baby's gone. There's no heartbeat. Elena's bled a lot, too. She probably needs a couple of units."

Damon was beside himself. "Can you help her? You know, with your blood?"

"I think so. That would be the quickest way. She might lose more blood on the way to the ER. We're 10 minutes out, at the best we can do, and that's too far. Help her sit up."

Damon fell to his knees and gently raised Elena to a sitting position. She was so light and felt so fragile. Stefan watched the tenderness in his brother's movements and the anguish on his face. He took Elena's shoulders and placed her so she reclined against his chest. He bit into his wrist until the blood flowed and put the wounds against her lips. "Drink, honey. It'll make you feel better," he said. She flinched at first, but Stefan held his wrist to her mouth, and as the warm liquid trickled down her throat, she held on to his wrist herself. "That's right," he said softly.

Zach saw the doors of the house and the cottage standing open and ran inside. He heard Damon from the bathroom and walked in to see both brothers and Elena on the floor, blood everywhere. Damon knelt in front of Elena, hands on her legs, and she was sitting against Stefan's chest, drinking from his wrist.

"What the hell…." His voice trailed off.

Damon turned to look at him. "The baby's gone. She lost the baby."

"Oh God, Damon. Man, I am so sorry," Zach said.

"Thank you," Damon said softly.

Stefan pulled his wrist away. "That's enough. You'll be all right now." He glanced at Zach. "Too far from the ER."

Zach nodded. "I understand. Damon, you take her upstairs to your room and get her cleaned up. Stefan and I will get this place clean."

"All right. Thank you so much – both of you." He picked up a semi-conscious Elena and carried her to the house. He looked at his shower and then at the bathtub. It would probably be just as easy to rinse her off if they were both in the shower. He put her down on the floor and went searching for a shirt and shorts for her. Her clothes were ruined. The blood would never come out. He found something she could wear and started a warm shower.

He stripped down and then got Elena out of her bloody clothes. He was glad he thought to put a seat in the shower and placed Elena on it. She fought him feebly, but didn't have any strength. He rinsed her off and then washed her hair, which was also matted with blood from the floor. He had blood all over himself too, he realized, and rinsed off. He wrapped Elena in a towel and dried her hair, then put the T-shirt on her. He looked at the shorts, but thinking better of it, wrapped the towel around her waist and put another towel down on the bed. There might be more bleeding. He dressed then, and got in the bed with her. He didn't really care if Jenna came to the house armed with a torch and pitchfork. He wasn't letting Elena out of his sight until she woke up on her own.

He hated to even think about it, but he wondered, if Elena couldn't let go of the guilt, if Stefan could help her with that. His bedroom door opened and Stefan peeked inside. He mouthed "O.K.?" and Damon nodded. Stefan nodded in return.

"Thank you," Damon whispered.

"You're welcome," Stefan replied and made his way downstairs. "She's sleeping, but should be all right," he said to Zach. "God, but that was scary."

"I know it. I was terrified. You remember that's how Gail died. She had a ruptured placenta and bled out there in the ER." His face was sad. "You know, I've gotten really attached to that kid. She's so good for Damon and he's so crazy about her."

"I'm kind of partial to her, too," Stefan said with a smile. "How can you not be?"

Zach shot Stefan a look. "You're not…"

"No, no. Not at all. I kind of wish I'd met her first, but she and Damon are perfect together. I hope this doesn't push them apart."

"Me too."

A couple of hours later, when Elena woke, she felt better, but was still very weak. What had happened? Memory returned and she put a hand to her mouth and her body started quivering. Damon was awake instantly and had her in his arms. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I know you wanted the baby."

"I'm sorry too, my sweetheart, but you're all right, and _that _is what's most important to me. I don't blame you. These things just happen. I'm not a doctor. I don't know why. They just do. But I thank Heaven you're here in my arms." He held her close and sighed.

"Thank you for being here for me," she whispered.

"You're my girl, and I love you."

"I love you, too. So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We live. You start senior year and graduate with honors and we talk about a future. Maybe we'll take a trip before school starts, since you're officially an adult now."

"That sounds nice. Where to?"

"I don't know. You think about it and let me know."

"O.K." A puzzled look crossed her face. "Damon, do I remember drinking Stefan's _blood_?"

"Vampire blood heals. You had lost a lot and we didn't have time to get you to the hospital. How do you feel?"

"Weak. Washed out. I'll have to get to feeling a lot better before I go home."

"Absolutely. Fortunately, Jenna knows you planned to be over here all day. So you have time to recover. Stefan said he would find Bonnie and they would get you some clothes. So all you have to do is lie here and get your strength back. Do you want anything?"

"Just you, Damon. Only you."

"You have me, sweet Elena. Body and soul." He kissed her gently.

She went back to sleep, wondering what other girls did who didn't have a man like Damon in their lives.


	15. Chapter 15: American Science

**Chapter 15: American Science**

**A/N: For this chapter, I borrowed a concept I played with in another story, in another universe. The story does NOT cross over, just the concept and one character, who is my own invention, anyway. Since we're AU here to start with, I'm tweaking some things I wish the TVD writers would consider, like an actual cure. I happen to like Stefan, and feel sorry for him. He's expressed on more than one occasion how much he wants to be a human again, so Fairy Godmother Natchez is going to look into granting that wish. Besides, I find the whole Silas thing to be somewhat tedious and a little overwrought. JMHO.**

**This is science colliding with the supernatural, and I'm not a scientist, so please forgive any inconsistencies. As Dr. Kara says, you can't explain everything, but that doesn't mean you'll never be able to. And really, wouldn't you like to be a fly on the wall inside a real online vampire chatroom or forum? Can you imagine the stuff you'd read? But I digress.**

**Thanks go, as usual, to all my faithful reader friends who have faved, followed and REVIEWED! Please keep it up. I am genuinely interested in your thoughts on the story. **

**Enough with the explanations. On with the show! (And lemony goodness as your reward!)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>With Klaus gone for the foreseeable future, and Katherine still too leery of Stefan to hang around Mystic Falls, Elena's life had actually approached something resembling normal. She didn't talk about losing the baby, but sometimes, Damon would see her stare off into the distance, and her hand would unconsciously go to her midsection. He would go to her and hold her until she told him she was all right. They had been much more careful, though. Elena had been to the clinic in Charlottesville, and was on the pill. Damon wasn't sure he understood exactly how it worked, but apparently, it did. At least Dr. Fell wouldn't say anything about signing the prescription for the pills. Not that they got the opportunity very often. School had started and Elena was busy and tired a lot of the time.<p>

She was having problems with AP calculus and it turned out Damon was actually good at math and had offered to help her with some of the concepts. She just didn't think about people "back then" doing advanced math. Damon had laughed at her about that, but his help had been welcome.

Stefan's behavior had been a little strange, though. He was spending hours on the computer and looking thoughtful and absent. Damon was concerned about him, but couldn't get him to talk. He said he would talk about it when he was ready, and Damon had to leave it at that.

One evening in late September, Stefan walked into the den and said, "Zach, Damon, I need to talk to both of you." He sounded as serious as Damon had ever heard him.

"What's up?" Zach asked.

He started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Damon knew this had to be something big. Stefan didn't pace. "I know you've both noticed how much time I've been spending online. I found some internet forums where vampires post, along with chat rooms. Some of the posters have been going on and on about some stupid 'cure,' buried with some immortal witch. I thought it was total crap. Well, turns out, the concept is not as far-fetched as I thought. There's one forum that's on fire with rumors about an actual, scientific cure."

"Any truth to them?" Damon asked.

"Well, I didn't think so until I got a private message - from Lexi."

Zach said, "This would be the Lexi who helped Damon find a therapist, and helped you, right?"

"Right. She's taken the cure. I knew I hadn't heard from her for a while before I contacted her in the summer. She took it last winter and she said she's been human ever since."

"Seriously?" Damon said, eyes wide. He and Zach looked at each other, stunned. This was some kind of news.

"Seriously. She said the treatment was absolute hell to go through, but it was so worth it."

"So what's the treatment? Where is it available?" Zach asked.

Stefan smiled. "That's the best part. It's a blood treatment and a doctor - a real doctor - at Duke Medical Center in North Carolina does it. She was down at UAB in Alabama, but moved up to Duke because it's a private university."

"Yeah, she can hide the research better, that way," Zach said, understanding.

"Right. The other good part is she's put out the word in the vamp community that she's looking for more volunteers for the next phase of clinical trials. Lexi was in the first phase of volunteers."

Zach nodded. "So this doctor has had a fair amount of success."

"Apparently. I wouldn't trust it at all if Lexi hadn't contacted me. I trust her, though. She said both she and her husband took it. She said it's very risky, that not everyone has made it through, but it has worked for a lot of people. I've talked to her on the phone about it, too, so I know it's her."

"And you want to volunteer for the next phase," Damon said.

"Yes. More than anything. If it works, I've lived long enough. My body is still seventeen, and I should have a long human life in front of me. If it doesn't work, I've still lived long enough." Stefan looked at his brother and cousin.

Zach nodded understandingly. "Stefan, If you want to try it, I'd never stop you. I know how miserable you've been."

Stefan looked to Damon. "Brother?"

"The thought of losing you is terrible, but as Zach said, you're miserable. If you have a chance, I can't keep you from it. You have my blessing." Damon smiled at his younger brother.

"Thanks, you guys. I've already sent the doctor an email. I hope to hear from her really soon."

Zach smiled at him. "Let us know what she says."

* * *

><p>"A <em>cure<em>? How would that even work?" Elena asked Damon the next week. They were at the cottage, taking a break from calculus. Pencils and graphing paper were scattered all over the kitchen table, along with Elena's scientific calculator, which she wanted to break with a hammer.

"I have no idea," he answered. "You're far more informed about modern medicine than I am."

"Well if a doctor at a place like Duke is doing this, then that tells me the treatment is something chemical or biological, and that it's probably legit." Elena said.

Damon just spread his hands. "Stefan said it has to do with blood research. I don't know. The doctors of my day were just a generation removed from prescribing bleeding and purging for what ailed you. Medicine has advanced more in the last 150 years than it did in the previous five hundred."

"I guess so. Well, what's the process?"

"He heard from the doctor yesterday. She's looking for people for her - clinical trials?" Elena nodded. "Clinical trials. She wants to talk to Stefan and wants him to come to Duke next week."

"Wow. I know Stefan is excited. I remember you telling me about him screaming at Katherine about hating his life."

Damon nodded. "Yes. I could have cried for him that day. You can't imagine the tone in his voice when he said that. It was so pitiful."

"Again, wow. I know he never thought he would see this in a hundred years."

"No, I'm sure he didn't. He's been busy filling out reams of paper to send her. I looked at some of it. She wants every detail of his life since he was turned."

"That can't be easy," Elena said.

"I know it's not. And the treatment can be very risky. Apparently, it doesn't work for everyone. But for the first time since I've been back, I've seen real hope in his eyes. He's actually seemed happy. I can't tell him not to pursue this."

Elena took Damon's hand. "I know you can't. I'd do the same for Jeremy, I'm telling you." She smiled at him. "Well, if this all pans out, you won't have to worry about you aging while Stefan doesn't."

He grinned. "I thought about that, but that's more selfish than I really ought to be. But I want this for him, so much. I'm so happy with you. I want Stefan to be happy, too. I remember, before Katherine ever showed up, he was so different. He was always kind of serious, but he loved life, too. We used to race our horses across the fields and stay gone all day. We would get home, and eat until we were ready to pop and then maybe go see Prophet in his cabin. He was our carpenter and he was a master at his craft. He taught us both to whittle and how to make some small things. He also taught us to chew tobacco."

"Eeewww! That is so gross!" Elena exclaimed.

"It's nasty, no doubt," Damon chuckled. "I'd never do it now. We used to sneak Father's good Cuban cigars down there and give one to him and we'd all smoke one. It wasn't unusual then."

"No, I know most men smoked a cigar once in a while in those days."

Damon nodded. "And he taught us to hold our liquor. Of course, he made homebrew."

Elena's eyes widened. "You mean moonshine?"

"Sure. And was it ever stout! Woof. He even taught us a lot about girls."

"Really?"

Damon nodded. He was back a long way. "Prophet always said to treat your women as well, if not better, than you treated your horse, and they'd pull your tail out of the fire every time. Of course, Mother set great store by us acting like gentlemen, and Aunt Phyllis would have half-killed us if we didn't, after Mother died. But that's how it is with boys. Sometimes, you can just lead them to the idea, but most of the time, you have to beat the concepts into their heads."

Elena chuckled. "So true. That's how it is with Jeremy."

"Stefan wants me to come with him to Duke to meet the doctor."

"I think you ought to go. You are his family, Damon."

"I know. I'm glad he wants me there."

* * *

><p>A bad cold kept Damon from going to Duke with Stefan for that consultation, much to his irritation.<p>

"It's fine, Damon. I'm a big boy. I can do this," Stefan assured him.

"I know, but I wanted to go with you." Damon sneezed and grabbed two more tissues.

"I know you did. But you're a snotty wreck right now, and that's a four-hour drive."

"I'd be miserable. I know. At least Jenna made me some chicken soup." Jenna was finally coming around to the idea of her niece's relationship with Damon being a more or less permanent situation.

"That was nice of her. I'll be back sometime tomorrow, and I'll tell you everything she says."

"Good luck," Damon said.

"Thanks, brother."

* * *

><p>Stefan followed the directions to the office where Dr. Kara Mindini saw her patients. The reception area was comfortable, with plush sofas and pleasant music. The receptionist brought him a cup of coffee and told him the doctor would be with him very shortly.<p>

The woman returned and showed him to a room that looked more like a comfortable parlor than a treatment room in a doctor's office. He waited for just a few minutes and then, a tiny woman came into the room. She was east Indian and hardly stood five feet tall. She wore a white doctor's coat, but paired it with a fuchsia T-shirt, bright blue scrub pants and lime green Crocs. Her long braid of black hair reached to her waist. Stefan grinned in spite of his nerves.

"I'm Dr. Kara Mindini. You can call me Dr. Kara. Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes, doctor."

She held out her hand and Stefan took it. "Pleasure to meet you. So glad you heard my call for more volunteers. This is my life's project. I've read the paperwork you sent me. So far, I'd say you're an ideal candidate. But I like to meet with all my prospective patients. There's obviously a lot to explain."

"Like how there's a scientific cure for a supernatural creature."

"I can assure you, Stefan, I don't deal in the supernatural. I don't explain it. I don't try. I deal in science." Dr. Kara was very serious.

"Don't you believe in supernatural beings? I mean, I'm one, aren't I? I'm not human. What about the Originals? They're immortal, unless you have a stake made from a particular white oak tree." Stefan was thoroughly confused.

This time, she grinned. "Immortality is a relative concept. And that white oak business probably boils down to something in the chemical makeup of that particular wood."

"The story is the Originals' mother was a witch and made them vampires. How do you explain that?"

She laughed. "Just because it cannot _yet_ be explained does not mean it is supernatural. Doesn't mean it isn't real, either. You, Stefan, are indeed, still human. But you are an altered human. This is very different from say, a werewolf."

"You believe in werewolves, but don't believe in the supernatural?"

Dr. Mindini put a hand on his shoulder. "I never said I don't believe in it. I don't _deal_ in it. I do believe in it. I believe in a Creator God. But I can no more explain how He works than I can the mystery of the love that two humans have for each other that transcends everything. So, I deal in – that is – my medium, if you prefer, is science. And for vampirism in particular, I have an incredible amount of research, and successful results."

"How did you get it?"

"I started by researching a willing Original vampire. His name is Finn. I feel great pity for him. He truly despises what he is. He came to me, when he heard my specialty is blood disorders. I was skeptical in the beginning. In fact, my first thought was to send him to have a psychiatric evaluation for being delusional that he needs blood to survive."

Stefan chuckled. "I'll bet. So what changed your mind about him?"

"The blood work. It was unique. I determined something real was afoot here, and I was determined to find out what it was, and more importantly, how to cure it. Finn was as eager as I was to find a cure. Of course, secrecy has been paramount. Fortunately, interested vampires have funded my research privately, so I've been able to keep it under wraps. Still, this research has led to other innovations in treating other blood diseases, so it has been of benefit to unaltered humans, as well."

Stefan was fascinated. "What about Finn? He's still a vampire, as far as I know."

Dr. Kara nodded sadly. "I have not been able to cure him, but I have had great success with others of your kind, as with your friend Lexi, who referred you to me. Still, Finn keeps contributing to the research. He even brought me a woman who is a doppelganger turned vampire."

"Katherine?" Finn must have compelled the heck out of her to get her to do anything remotely unselfish, he thought.

Dr. Mindini nodded. "The very one. Beautiful woman. She was not interested in taking the cure, however. Many vampires are not. I choose to treat those who no longer wish to be altered humans.

"Do you know about Finn's brother, Klaus, the hybrid?" Stefan asked.

"I do. Very strange case. He told me all about it. You know the Mikaelsons, then?"

"Finn, I've met, Elijah, yes. Klaus, unfortunately. He's been a problem." Understatement of the century, Stefan thought.

"I suspect the hybrid mutation makes him extremely unstable. To say nothing of his advanced age. Have you noticed the very oldest vampires tend to become paranoid?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, but I thought that was because they'd been around long enough to make a lot of enemies."

She laughed. "Possibly, but no matter how 'immortal' someone or something is, it eventually deteriorates. The paranoia, I believe, is the beginning of that deterioration. Nothing is truly immortal. Long-lived, yes, but not quite immortal. It may take another two thousand years, but eventually, Klaus will deteriorate and wither away. Nature simply does not allow true immortality."

The light snapped on for Stefan. "So, because a witch supposedly created vampires to start with, then we're bound to Nature, and since Nature always strives to maintain balance..."

"Nature provides a remedy for the condition – if you know where and how to look. Fortunately, I do." Dr. Mindini finished Stefan's sentence for him. "Since the alteration is chemical and organic at its very core, it stands to reason it can be treated as a chemical, organic issue."

Stefan had to process that. The idea that vampirism was a biological condition as much as a supernatural one was a lot to take in. "So, all this about Klaus being a hybrid and needing the blood of a doppelganger, and a werewolf and a vampire to complete the hybrid transition..."

"Is basically creating a chemical compound which facilitates the transition."

"So why do you need a witch to do the ritual? O.K., you don't deal in the supernatural. Got it."

She chuckled. "I suspect that's as much to keep people from trying it. He could probably just bite the three of them and get the same results, without the witch, but that's merely conjecture on my part."

"So why do werewolves turn at a full moon?"

"We're getting away from science again, Stefan. I don't deal with werewolves right now. Perhaps later. Vampires are actually a much easier puzzle. You don't change your essential form. But I warn you, this is not a safe treatment. A massive chemical change takes place in your body. Not everyone can handle it. I have lost patients."

"Lexi said the treatment was hell, but the results were worth it."

"I'm glad she was honest with you. The treatment is awful. It can be compared to the harshest chemotherapy and radiation treatments for cancer, and for the same reasons. About the only thing that won't happen is your hair won't fall out. But the racking nausea, joint pain, skin lesions, hallucinations – it's a hard road. However, it's the older vampires who are most prone to dying in the process. Lexi is actually the oldest one who has had a successful transition. You're pretty young as vampires go."

"You said you couldn't cure Finn. Because of his age?"

"His blood did not mutate as it should. I always do extensive genetic testing on candidates. He was not a good candidate anyway, because of his extreme age, but he has been invaluable in contributing to the research. I think he sees it as a way to atone. Elijah has also helped greatly. It's tragic that such honorable men should be consigned to such pain. But they both see this as a way to make up for things they've done. I read your history, too. Is that why you want it, Stefan? To atone?"

Stefan smiled. "Partly. I have never been able to successfully drink human blood without wanting to kill every human I met. I drink animal blood to survive. I'm too wary of the reaction I have to drinking human blood."

"And do you have the same attributes as other vampires who do drink human blood?"

"To a lesser degree."

"Interesting. Hungry all the time?"

"Always. And I'm tired of it. Lexi said she felt wonderful, even though she's now prone to human problems. I've hated being what I am. I want to be human again."

"Then I'll be glad to help you, Stefan. I believe you are an ideal candidate for the treatment. I'll give you some things to read, we'll get blood samples for the genetic testing and I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Dr. Kara."

"My pleasure," she replied. As Stefan left, she thought the only other vampire she had seen who was as sad was Finn Mikaelson. Stefan was a tormented man, and he deserved the best she could give him.

* * *

><p>"It's the closest anyone has come to a real cure," Stefan explained to Damon, Zach and Elena after got back from North Carolina. "All that mystery and whodunit stuff on the Internet about an immortal witch named Silas is just hoodoo, as far as I'm concerned. I mean, it could be real, but I'm not interested in it. This is the real deal. She knows what she's doing."<p>

"And there's Lexi's example," Damon said.

Stefan nodded. "And there's Lexi. And Dr. Kara gave me contacts for other people who took the cure successfully, if I wanted to talk to them." He sighed. "You all can't imagine how much I want this. I don't care about the risk. I'm willing to take it."

"I don't like that 'risk' part," Damon put in.

"Me either, but you have to do what's right for you, Stefan," Elena said.

"I think about the opportunities that would open up. I can finally go to medical school and be a doctor! And now, with the advances in medicine, I can actually do some good. I would have a real life and a real career."

Stefan was so hopeful that Damon didn't want to crush his happiness, but he was afraid for his brother. He was very anxious about the dangers of the procedure. It sounded terrible.

* * *

><p>"So you're Stefan's brother," Dr. Kara said.<p>

Damon smiled. "Yes, I'm Damon." He was able to go to the next consultation with Stefan.

"So nice to meet you. Damon, I'm sure you understand that most vampires I treat have no close relatives any longer, so you are a one-in-a-million opportunity. And I'm still not sure I understand how you came to be here, but here you are, so that's that."

"I'm not altogether sure myself," he answered with a smile.

Dr. Kara shook her head and came to the same conclusion women came to in 1864, and in 2010. There was just _something_ about these Salvatore men. They were handsome, charismatic rascals. "So, what I want to do is to get a genetic map of your family, if you will. I will do a cheek swab, and I'd also like a blood sample. Do you know if you share the same blood type as your brother?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know my own blood type, much less his."

The doctor laughed. "Not surprising. Well, I'll definitely want to type your blood, and if you are the same type, would you consider donating about three pints, say, a couple of weeks apart, so we can have some emergency, untainted blood on hand if we need it? You can donate in Mystic Falls. Dr. Fell knows about my research and can get the blood to me."

"I would be glad to donate, if I can. Anything to help."

The doctor collected the DNA and blood samples. "Now, do you have any questions?"

"Bear in mind the doctors I last knew were fans of quinine and laudanum for what ailed you," he began. "Can you explain to me how this process works? Why is it so traumatic?"

"Any time you ask the body to change its essential chemical make-up, you're inflicting trauma. The transition process to vampire is very traumatic to the body. It's a wonder humans ever complete it successfully. It's the vampire blood that does it."

"Because vampire blood heals."

"Exactly. And there are many components that accomplish this. Your brother even asked me if he still had a blood type. Of course he does, but if he's a vampire, that becomes unimportant, obviously. But when he's human again, he will need that information. So you asked how the process works. It works by neutralizing the chemical compounds in the blood that make Stefan a vampire. But, we also have to provide his body the means to begin producing human blood, too."

Damon shook his head. "This is all a little beyond me, I'm afraid. How do you neutralize vampire blood?"

She smiled. "I understand. It started with a rare plant found in the Amazon. A salve made from that plant was the first I'd heard of a 'cure.' You see, these 'Originals' aren't, not so much. Legends of vampires and similar beings are in every single culture across the world, and for a thousand years and more before the Originals. So, the salve was exactly what I'd been looking for. I started looking at the chemical basis for the change it produced, and I finally isolated it and was able to replicate it.

"I've refined some of the methods since I was in Alabama, but it's still no fun for the patient. I infuse what amounts to chemotherapy into the blood. This chemical alters the compounds that cause the vampirism. This is done with a machine normally used for dialysis with kidney patients. I also inject treated bone marrow into the body, to kickstart the body into producing human blood cells. And if you're the same blood type as your brother, I would be grateful for a bone marrow donation from you."

"Of course. I'll do it. What does it entail?"

"Well, you would be under general anesthesia and I'll insert a long needle into the hollow of your pelvic bone on each side to extract the marrow."

Damon squirmed at that. "No wonder it's such a painful process."

"That's not the painful part, for Stefan, anyway. The pain comes in during the actual transition process. The positive is that, because of the vampire blood, most patients are in excellent physical condition. Stefan is no exception. That's what gets them through. This procedure is terribly hard on the heart, especially. We do our best, but the patients I've lost have usually died from a heart attack or stroke during the process."

Damon nodded. "But you don't see the same issues for Stefan?"

"No. The fact that he consumes animal blood may actually be in his favor, since his initial bloodwork indicates the vampirism compounds in his blood are not as numerous, or as robust as they would be in a vampire who regularly consumed human blood."

"So he was helping himself all along and didn't even realize it."

"Apparently. It's not a lock cinch, though. Not even close. But it might make it a little easier on him."

"Stefan said the procedure usually took 24 to 36 hours. Why so long?"

"You can't hurry the infusion. Shocks the body, and is much tougher on the heart." Seeing the anguish on Damon's face, Dr. Kara went to sit beside him and took his hand. "Now Damon, your brother wants this with all his heart, and that's 90 percent of the battle, right there. That will get him through quicker than anything else. We will do the rest."

"I know you'll do your best, doctor. When will this happen?"

"Sometime after Christmas. You'll get more information as we proceed. We'll need to get your blood and bone marrow and Stefan has to get through all the psychological analysis and counseling. Even though he wants this, becoming a human again will still be a very, very big adjustment. He will have to become accustomed to the frailties of the species again, physical and mental. Because he spends most of his time with unaltered humans, though, this will be easier for him."

"I think he's thinking about all the things he would be able to do, like become a doctor," Damon said.

"Another point in his favor. He has plans and goals. This will keep him focused. I have a good feeling about your brother, Damon. I'll see you again, but here's my card. If you have concerns or questions, contact me, please."

"Thank you, Dr. Kara. I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you're doing for Stefan."

"It is my great pleasure to help people."

* * *

><p>On the drive back to Mystic Falls, Stefan asked Damon, "Well, did you get all your questions answered?"<p>

"Not nearly all, but I couldn't think of any more to ask. Ric has an excellent expression he uses for these kinds of situations. He says he can't 'wrap his brain around' something. That's this for me. I can't wrap my brain around it."

Stefan laughed. "It takes some doing, I'll admit. But I've talked to some other people who have had the treatment besides Lexi, and they're doing well."

"I'm glad to hear that," Damon answered.

"All right, since we've got this time, what are yours and Elena's plans?"

Damon smiled. "Get her out of high school, and then she wants to go to college. She's talking about the medical field and being a doctor, too. I can't wait 10 years for her, though. I won't. I'll wait a little while for her, but not that long."

"So what will you do?" Stefan teased.

"I'll take her to Virginia Beach, get her tipsy – very tipsy – then get a license and marry her in one of the chapels there." His tone was matter-of-fact.

Stefan laughed out loud. This was the devil-may-care brother he remembered from 1864. "You've been looking on the Internet, Damon."

"I live in the modern age. I have to learn to use modern tools."

"She would never forgive you."

"Oh, she would eventually. I have a way with women. You know that." His face was smug.

Stefan laughed again. "You do, but this is Elena we're talking about. It might take a while."

"Maybe."

"I see the wheels turning, Damon, and I smell smoke."

"It won't be for some while yet. Certainly not until she finishes high school. But one day when she least expects it..." His voice trailed off and he smiled.

"Watch out, Casanova."

"I will. You just wait."

Stefan chuckled again. If he had ever doubted the "real" Damon had come back from the dead, he didn't doubt any longer.

"But what about you, brother? Have you really considered what it will mean to be human again?"

"I think so. I think I have a good idea. It's been a long time, but..."

"I remember when you were turned. You were so elated. You said everything was brighter, clearer, that you felt so alive and vital," Damon countered.

"That, brother, was very, very short-lived. A couple of weeks. Then the darkness came in, and that shadow has been over my soul ever since. I'll take the weaknesses to get rid of the darkness."

"You'll give up the power?"

Stefan shook his head. "Power is overrated. I'll give it up without a thought. I'll give up the hunger – the constant thirst that lingers even after I've had enough blood for three deer. I'll give up that little niggling temptation in the back of my mind to kill humans and drink their blood. I'll happily give up fangs and compulsion and everything. I'll give it all up. I don't want it. I want to spend my life healing people and helping them." Damon just nodded. Stefan chuckled ruefully. "You always were the best at playing devil's advocate if you thought it would help me think more clearly."

Damon sighed. "I wish I'd been better at it when we were with Katherine, but I couldn't think clearly myself, let alone help you do it."

"Water under the bridge, big brother. Long time gone."

* * *

><p>"So what did you think of Stefan's doctor?" Elena asked Damon.<p>

He shook his head. "She obviously knows what she's talking about, but the whole thing is beyond me. I believe she has a treatment, but I'm blamed if I know how it works. She was talking about chemicals in his blood causing the vampirism, and then giving him some chemical derived from a plant which acts against the vampire chemicals. I was lost. I tried to look intelligent and ask pertinent questions, but I understood very little of what she said. Stefan clarified a lot of it on the way home, but I still don't know as much as I'd like to. She did say she wanted me to donate blood and bone marrow to help him. Of course, I'll do that."

"So you still think he should go through it?"

Damon nodded. "On the way home, he said darkness has been over his soul since he was turned and he wants the darkness to go away, and he would take human weaknesses gladly to be rid of the darkness. I can't tell him to keep living in hell because I fear for him. I could never do that to him."

"I think you have the right attitude about it. You're not going to be selfish."

"No. About some things, maybe. Not about something that means _everything_ to him. Absolutely everything."

She nodded and watched his face for a moment. They were lying on his bed, just talking, but Elena could feel the passion simmering beneath the surface. With Damon, that's the way it was, though. He could go from playful to passionate in a split second – sometimes achieving both at the same time. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and gave Elena a lazy smile.

"What's that face?" she said, grinning.

He was twiddling strands of her hair in his fingers and his smile widened. "What face?"

"_That_ face."

"I'm happy."

"Are you now? Glad to hear it."

"How could I be anything else? I have you, and unless I'm mistaken, this place is completely empty, what with my cousin and brother both gone for the day."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm-hmm. And it's been entirely too long since I've held you and felt your skin against mine."

Well, that sent heat right to her toes. She lifted her face for his kiss and he obliged, gathering her against his body and bringing his mouth to hers in pure heat and desire. She sighed into him. "You taste so good."

"I do? Never thought about it," he murmured against her mouth.

"You do. I can't describe it, but take my word for it."

"Be glad to." He kissed down her neck, right down to the tenderest spot and he grazed his teeth against her skin.

She moaned in pleasure and said, teasingly, "I thought there was only one vampire in the family."

His laugh rumbled in his chest. "There is," he said between nips. "But I can certainly see the attraction of this spot right here."

"Two can play that game," she said, and found the corresponding place on Damon's neck and bit him softly. He drew in his breath with a hiss.

"Hellcat," he whispered.

"I love it when you talk dirty," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, I know you do. That's why you're going to love it when I take every scrap of clothing from your sweet body and I kiss everything I see." He was busy getting rid of her top, and then slipped out of his T-shirt.

"You are, huh? Tell me more," she breathed into his ear before she nibbled on the lobe.

"I am going to turn you over, and I'm going to lick a trail from the base of your spine, right here, all the way up to the nape of your neck. And you, love, are going to lie there and allow me to do it, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," she agreed. "But not before I do this," and she pushed him back on the bed and kissed him fully on the mouth, enjoying the feel of his tongue against hers. She kissed her way down his chest and over to his nipples in turn, licking and nibbling them, and gently raking her nails across his stomach, making him shiver and his muscles ripple.

She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans and loved the look in his eyes as he watched her do it. He helped her get his jeans off completely, and then she got off the bed and slid her own jeans off as he watched her intently. There was something strangely innocent about her pink cotton panties, trimmed with lace. Her bra matched it, except it was all lace. He sat up, took her hands and pulled her back down to the bed and was on top of her.

"My turn," he growled in her ear, causing the heat in Elena's blood to skyrocket. She loved it when he went all dominant on her and wondered if it would shock him too much to know she would seriously consider allowing him to tie her up. And then she would tie him up. The idea made her arch underneath him and he brought his mouth to her breasts, scraping his teeth against her nipples, still underneath the lace, which provided extra stimulation, and made her twine her fingers in the softness of his hair, pulling him ever closer. He reached underneath her to unclasp her bra and removed it, cupping her breasts in his hands. "I can never believe how beautiful you are," he whispered before dropping his mouth back to a breast.

Elena was melting like caramel underneath him. She was whimpering as Damon kissed her on the underside of her breast and sucked the tender flesh into his mouth. She was going to have a hickey there tomorrow. Not that she cared. Then she squealed as he flipped her over and started that trail up her spine he mentioned, and he was right – she was letting him do it because it felt too damn good to stop him. He finally got to the nape of her neck and was kissing her there. "Your skin is like satin," he whispered in her ear. His skin was all against hers and at some point he had shed his boxers and she could feel his arousal against her thigh. "I want to take you like this. Will you let me?"

"Yes," she said, not caring how it happened, as long as she felt him inside her body. She felt his fingers tease her wetness, testing her readiness, and her hips bucked up against his hand.

"Lift your hips, and support yourself with your elbows."

What had he been reading, Elena wondered. He must have found someone's stash of Playboy or GQ or something. But she eagerly did what he asked and felt him from behind, guiding himself inside her and hitting every pleasure spot she had. She cried out as he moved in and out of her body, pausing now and then to touch her. The combination of him inside her, his chest against her back, his hand on her center, plus the very thought of being in this position with this gorgeous man, brought her to climax even before Damon. She was meeting his thrusts as her body shuddered in release and Damon thought he was going to die before he finally climaxed, chanting her name, and both collapsed on the bed. He brought them to their sides so they were perfectly spooned together and his mouth was on her neck, against her ear.

"That was so delicious," he rasped. "I want to spend all day doing this with you."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she giggled. "We need to make it happen."

"I'm going to, I promise. A whole day to ourselves, to do whatever we want."

Elena turned over to face Damon and kissed him again. "Even if it's just this over and over?"

"Especially if it's just this over and over." His grin was wicked. "I love you, Elena. I can't get enough of you, ever."

"I love you, too. Remember that when I'm old and ugly," she teased.

"You'll never be that."

She smiled. "So, hot stuff, where are you getting all these ideas these days?" She was absolutely delighted when Damon's face pinkened and then his ears turned bright red as he blushed.

"Would you believe, Ric?"

"Mr. Saltzman? No way! How did that happen? I thought he was giving you hell because of my age."

"Only when you were 17. Now, you're an adult. He just told me I needed to think about 'expanding my repertoire,' I think he put it. As long as I didn't tell him about it. He said he didn't want to look at one of his students that way."

"Well, that's good." Elena was relieved. She didn't want her history teacher to look at her like that. "So what did he tell you to do?"

"Recommended some reading material. He gave me a few magazines. So, I read them, found them very informative and felt they offered some excellent ideas for pleasing my very beautiful, desirable Elena." He kissed her.

"You are a fast learner and a very, _very_ good student. Keep reading," she said with a grin, then, "Pull the cover up, or we'll give Zach and/or Stefan a show if they get here before we wake up from that incredibly good loving."

"Yes ma'am," he laughed and pulled the comforter over their bodies. Elena was tired anyway, and after a sweet kiss, dropped right off in Damon's arms. He gazed at her face for some while before he finally slept, too.


	16. Chapter 16: Heaven Help Us All

**Chapter 16: Heaven Help Us All**

**A/N: Probably one chapter and an epilogue after this. Please keep reading and reviewing! I appreciate all the faves, follows and especially reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>Life ground on, and Stefan continued jumping through the numerous hoops necessary to qualify him for the procedure. On the day he received his acceptance letter, Damon also got a letter from Dr. Kara. The letter confirmed his blood type was the same, but also included a note. "Damon, you may want to have a conversation with Stefan. Your DNA results show you have different fathers, but the same mother. Your fathers, however, are closely related. Does this make sense to you? If not, let me know so we can do the test over."<p>

Stefan and Damon had already had that discussion, but it was something of a relief for Damon to have it confirmed. He read the letter to Stefan. "Well, it's nothing we haven't speculated about. I suppose this proves it."

"Yeah. So, we're half brothers and first cousins. There's a combination for you," Stefan chuckled.

"Well, we are from the South, aren't we?" was Damon's comeback and both brothers laughed.

* * *

><p>Donating blood was not an issue for Damon. Not the most pleasant thing in the world, but he could deal with it. That bone marrow donation, though… If it had been anyone but Stefan – or maybe Elena - he would never have gone through with it.<p>

"I feel like I've been kicked by a mule," he said. "And I have been, so I know what I'm talking about."

In an effort to keep his mind off the pain, Elena said, "When were you kicked by a mule?"

"I was about ten. It was my own fault. I shouldn't have been in the pasture, chasing the colts, but I was, and our mule kicked me. I was sore for days," he said. "That's what my back feels like."

He was home, stretched out on his bed, in a T-shirt and gym shorts that didn't touch him anywhere. Elena flicked up his shirttail and inspected the sites where the bone marrow was harvested. He was bruised and the area was swollen, she could tell. "Looks like a mule kicked you too," she said dryly. "You're black and blue."

"I won't be able to sit for a week," he grumbled.

"Not easily. Want me to put the ice back on it?"

"Please."

Elena carefully placed the cold pack back across Damon's hips, and he winced. "How long will I be like this?"

"Booklet says 'several days.' Want some painkillers?" He nodded and Elena went to the bottle of Lortab. She broke one in half and gave it to him. He took it gratefully.

* * *

><p>"Today's the day, brother," Damon said, as they pulled into the parking deck at Duke. It was early in the morning.<p>

"I know." They were alone in Damon's car. Zach and Elena had driven separately, to give the brothers time to themselves. "If anything happens…"

"Don't talk like that," Damon said.

"No, I have to. If this doesn't go like we want it to, I want you and Elena to love each other for the rest of your lives, have children, love them and know that wherever I am, I'm pulling for you."

"Stefan…" Damon began.

"No. This has to be said. When Zach told me you had showed up, and it was really you, I was so happy, for the first time in a long time. My brother was home, and we could really get to know each other without Katherine hanging over our heads. Even with the Klaus situation, if this was my last year on earth, it was one of the best ones I've ever had. Because I got to spend it with you. That's the worst part about being a vampire - it's so damned lonely. But this year, I've had Zach, you, Elena and her friends, Jenna, Jeremy, Ric - a whole circle of family and friends. It has been such a blessing." Stefan got out of the car. "Let's do this," he said, and Damon followed him silently inside.

When they got to Dr. Kara's offices, she met them. "Good morning. Let's get started. We'll take Stefan back right now and get him prepped. Before the procedure begins, you can all come in to see him. I'll keep you informed of his progress. We try to do this hourly, but sometimes it's closer to every two hours. But we will keep you up to date. The waiting area is very comfortable, with pull out beds and recliners. Come on back, Stefan. Let's get underway."

About an hour later, a nurse came into the waiting area. "You can come back to see him, now."

Elena and Zach went in first. Stefan was in a bed, wearing a hospital gown and already hooked up to the dialysis machine, with saline flowing into a vein to keep it open. Zach shook hands with Stefan and they spoke for a couple of minutes. Then, Elena went to the bed.

"Stefan, only a Salvatore could manage to make a hospital gown look sexy," she said and Stefan laughed.

"Well, hey. If you've got it, you've got it," he said with a smile.

"Thank you for everything you've done for Damon - and for me," she said. "You've saved both our lives. Thank you."

He took her hand. "No, see, I have to thank _you_ for what you've done for Damon. Nothing has made me happier than to see you two happy. But this isn't good-bye. This is just see you tomorrow."

Elena choked back tears. "I know. Caroline and Bonnie said to tell you they were thinking about you and praying for you. And you'd better make it through because if you don't, Caroline is going to kill me!"

Stefan laughed and pulled Elena into an embrace. "I do love you, sweet girl," he said.

"I love you too, Stefan," she answered and gave him a tender kiss.

He grinned. "I can face eternity with a kiss like that," he teased.

"Oh, you. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. She went into the waiting room and held herself together long enough for Damon to go back and then she started crying. "I love him, Zach! Like I've come to love you! You guys are family, too!" she exclaimed. "If he doesn't make it through this, oh, poor Damon! What will he do?"

Zach put his arm around her shoulders. "Stefan's going to make it, girl. You know he is. He's strong. If love can keep him here, he will stay, I promise you."

Going into the treatment room to see Stefan was harder than facing Giuseppe after his discharge, Damon thought. It was the single hardest thing he had ever done. Facing down Klaus was nothing compared to this.

"Looks like they've got you ready to go," Damon said as he walked in. He looked at all the equipment. "If you had told me in 1864 this would be possible one day, I'd have called the law on you, because clearly, you would have been out of your mind."

Stefan grinned. "It's science fiction stuff, that's for sure."

A nurse peeked into the room. "Five minutes, Mr. Salvatore." Both nodded.

"It doesn't seem right that you might not get through this, just when I'm starting to live again," Damon said. "I wanted a long life with my brother."

"It's better than seeing you grow old, knowing I'll lose you again. I wish I had never met Katherine Pierce. But for her, we both might have seen the end of our days at the right times."

"When I was - wherever I was - I wasn't truly conscious. I knew I was waiting for something, but I was content to wait. But when I was fighting, I missed you. So many cold nights, I wanted to talk to you, and I missed Mother. I thought if I could just have one more moment with her, I would feel better. And then, when I got home, everything had changed. Nothing was right. Nothing was as it should have been. But this whole year _has_ been a blessing. You were right. We weren't raised to show too many feelings, especially not to other men, but I cannot let you face this without knowing how much I love you, my baby brother."

Stefan grasped Damon's hand. "I love you, too, big brother. I'll see you tomorrow or the next day."

"I'll see you."

The nurse came in and said, "Dr. Kara said you could wait until we have him under sedation, if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you. I would like that," Damon answered.

"I'm running in the sedation in the IV now," the nurse said, as she put the bag on the IV pole and started the drip. She checked the rate. "You'll be feeling drowsy in just a couple of minutes. I'll be right back."

Damon took his brother's hand again and Stefan smiled at him. "It's going to be fine." Damon nodded. He sat by the bed until the sedation took effect and Stefan's hand relaxed. He looked peaceful - content - happy. Even if he didn't make it, at least Damon had seen Stefan at peace. He smoothed the dark blond hair back from Stefan's forehead. It never would stay in place unless he put some kind of hair treatment on it.

Damon remembered when Stefan was born. Mother was still in bed and Aunt Phyllis had brought him in to see her.

"_Hello, darling. I've missed you," Genevieve said._

"_I've missed you too, Mama," Damon answered. "So much! They wouldn't let me come see you." He pushed his black hair back with a small, grimy hand. _

"_I'm much better now, though. And see what you have? Your baby brother." Genevieve nodded at Aunt Phyllis._

"_Sit down in that chair, Young Sir, so you can get a look at your brother," Aunt Phyllis said. When he had settled in the big chair, Aunt Phyllis put a small bundle in his lap. Damon's blue eyes went wide with fascination at the baby lying there._

"_This is my brother?"_

"_Indeed, yes," Genevieve laughed. "Your very own little brother. And when he's older, you can play together and be great friends."_

_Damon looked at the little morsel of humanity in his lap again. The baby yawned, much to Damon's delight. He looked at Genevieve. "Does he have a name?"_

_Aunt Phyllis and Genevieve looked at each other and chuckled. _

"'_Course he has a name, Young Sir. You think we're gonna call him 'baby' all his life?" Aunt Phyllis rumpled his hair to let him know she was teasing and he grinned. _

"_What's his name, Mama?"_

"_Stefan Daniel Salvatore. Do you like it?"_

"_Yes Ma'am, I do." He looked again at the baby and said very solemnly. "Hello Stefan. I'm Damon. I'm your older brother and I'm going to help take care of you. I hope you like me."_

_Genevieve smiled. "He already likes you, Damon, sweetheart. See? He's gone to sleep." _

That and a thousand other memories flooded through Damon's mind as he watched his brother.

The nurse returned and checked Stefan's vitals on the monitor and the IV rates. She turned to Damon. "He's sound asleep and his vitals are strong. I hate to ask you to leave, but…"

"It's time. I know."

"It is. But if you need anything, let the receptionist know. And we will keep you updated. If you need to talk to someone, the chaplain is here all day."

Damon glanced at her name tag. Jeannette. Pretty name. "Thank you Jeannette. I will. And please…"

The nurse squeezed his hand. "We will take good care of your brother. He will not be alone for a minute, all right?"

"All right. And thank you again." He leaned over the bed once more and put his cheek against Stefan's forehead and his hand on his face. "I love you brother. Come back to us." Jeannette had tears in her eyes as she opened the door for him.

Jeannette turned back to her patient, and as she adjusted the IV bags, she said, "Stefan Salvatore, you have people who love you out there, so you get through this, you hear me?" His brother's small gesture had just about broken her heart.

Damon walked out into the waiting area and collapsed on a love seat. "Oh God, help me. And help Stefan," he whispered.

Elena went to him immediately and sat next to him. "Lean on me, Damon," she said. "I'm right here for you." She put her arms around him and he hid his face in her neck. Until that moment, Zach had not really realized how close was the bond between the two brothers. It was deep and strong, and Zach was teary-eyed himself, thinking about them.

Several hours later, Zach, Damon and Elena were sprawled on the waiting room furniture. The updates, so far, had been positive. Stefan seemed to be responding to the treatment. The door opened and Ric came in.

"Hey, folks. What's the news?" he asked.

"Ric!" Damon exclaimed. "I didn't expect you. That's a long drive to come to sit and wait."

He grinned. "What are friends for, Damon? Of course I came. How's he doing?

"Stable, they say. Whatever that means," Damon answered.

"Sounds good. Stable is always good."

"I guess so," Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Stefan was in hell. When they first sedated him, he drifted off pleasantly. Then, there was a burning – a horrible burning, and nausea and pain. He cried out, but no one heard him, and no one came to see about him. Katherine had come in and she was taunting him, telling him he would die taking this treatment and he was never what she wanted, anyway. Klaus walked in the door, asking him who would protect Damon and Elena now that their precious Stefan was gone? Who would keep him away from them? They were as good as dead, now, he said, along with Zach and everyone else he loved. He cursed Klaus and Katherine both, but they merely laughed at him.<p>

Then he started seeing the people. All the faces of all the people he had killed over the decades paraded past him. They reminded him that he had seduced them, tricked them, hurt them, frightened them, that they died terrified. Every person – especially those who died at his hands when he was called the Monterey Ripper – came to see him and tell him they hoped he died in torment, as he left them to die in torment. He cried and begged them to stop, apologized over and over until he was hoarse and had no voice left. But there was a seemingly endless line of casual kills, deliberate kills, and worst of all, Giuseppe came back. He could see his father clearly, his neck ripped out. "You did this to me," he said. "You are no son of mine! You are no son of mine!"

"No, Father! I'm sorry! So sorry!" Stefan begged, but it was all there, in sorry clarity. Then, it was as if every demon in hell rushed him, screaming that he was lost, that he was damned and dead.

Dr. Kara was worried. It seemed the more violent a vampire's past had been, the worse the treatment was. Stefan, then, was in torment, she could tell. She adjusted the IV flow and administered a medication to slow his heartbeat. She was afraid it would burst, at the rate it was beating. She had no idea how much he could hear during this time, but she took his hand, anyway. "Stefan, the treatment is working. You need to calm down. You have many people who love you who are waiting on you. Damon loves you, Zach loves you and Elena loves you. They know who you are and what you have been, and they still love you. Let go of the horror. It is no longer yours to carry." She looked at him. He seemed a little quieter, but it was nearly impossible to tell. He had skin lesions that would heal, but she knew he was having a very, very bad time.

In the distance, Stefan seemed to hear someone telling him to let go of the horror, and to embrace those who loved him. But how could he? He was being attacked on every side by demonic forces. They wanted him to die. They didn't want him to live, as a human or a vampire. How could he resist them?

The door to the treatment room opened and the sweet nurse, Jeannette, stood there. She looked worried. "Damon? Can you come here, please?"

He jumped up and went to her. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Stefan is having a very tough time. We've found that loved ones can help this. He's a wreck, though. He looks awful. But if you would just come in and tell him you're here..."

"Yes. Absolutely." Damon followed her back into the treatment room. He saw Stefan and almost vomited. His baby brother was a mass of skin lesions, with black circles under his eyes and he looked like he had lost 15 pounds. "What can I do?" he asked.

"Just take his hand and tell him you're here. Whatever you feel led to do," Jeannette answered.

"Why is he tied in the bed?" Damon asked, seeing the soft restraints."

"We had to. He was trying to pull his tubes out."

Damon nodded and pulled the small chair up. He took Stefan's hand. It was ice cold. "Stefan, baby brother. It's Damon. I'm here for you. I'm right here. I will not let you die. I love you and I need you to stay here. I can't get along without my baby brother." He desperately groped for a memory. "Stefan, do you remember your fifth birthday? Mother gave you a beautiful book, even though you didn't know how to read well. Remember how I read the stories to you? They were stories from the Brothers Grimm. We read them all together, remember? Remember how I taught you to ride, and how you loved it? Remember when old Molly bit you when you reached through the fence to pet her colt? Remember going to Uncle's and Aunt's for Christmas, and we would have turkey and rice and gravy, and she would make a Lady Baltimore cake with all the fruit? And Mother's fruitcake? Remember how you could nearly get tipsy from one slice because she put so much rum in it?" Damon had no idea whether Stefan could hear him, but it made him feel better to try.

Stefan heard Damon's voice very faintly first, but then it came through as he talked of their childhood, and instead of the people he had killed, he saw himself and Damon, running through the yard, screaming like banshees, and chasing each other. He saw them playing with the football Damon had gotten from an officer. He saw them sliding down the banister in the house, while Aunt Phyllis yelled at them to stop and act like little gentlemen.

And then, he saw her – Mother. She was dressed in the sage green gown that was her favorite. She came to him and said, "Stefan, where have you been, son? It's late."

"Mother? Mother, I've missed you so."

"I've missed you, son." Here, she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and they walked around the yard of the house. "My goodness, but you are so tall and handsome. How handsome both my boys are! You and Damon are both such fine men. I'm so proud of you. Please tell that sweet child, Elena thank you for me. She has been such a blessing to Damon. And you are to go back to college, you scamp, and finally be the doctor you've always wanted to be. Do you hear me, Stefan?"

"Yes, Mother. I'll go back to school. How good it is to see you. I can't tell you how much I've missed you."

"Well, son, you'll see me again. I promise. And then, we will never have to say goodbye, ever again. Won't that be marvelous?"

"It will be. No, don't go," he said, as she turned to leave.

"I have to. But I love you son – remember that." She kissed his cheek and he could smell the faint fragrance of lemon verbena she wore.

Then, "Little Boy, I declare, I'm glad to see you. I've been worried about you, child. You just about went too far to get you back a time or two back there."

He turned. "Aunt Phyllis, what are you doing here?"

She looked disgusted. "What's that s'posed to mean? My Little Boy needs me. Where else would I be?" She shook her head, wrapped in the red print scarf he remembered. "Getting on time for you to get back, but I'm glad to see you, sure as the world." He could feel her warm hand on his face. "And you tell that first class stinker you call a brother that Aunt Phyllis is still looking out for him. But maybe I can rest before too long, now that he's got that little girl to take care of him. And you, Little Boy. I'm looking out for you, too. Now you and Young Sir, you live the lives the Good Lord intended for you to live to start with."

"Yes, Ma'am, Aunt Phyllis. Damon will be sorry he didn't see you."

"I see enough of him all day long, let me tell you. Keeping him out of trouble has been a worry to me. But that little girl is doing a fine job of keeping him on the straight and narrow. Tell Mr. Zachary I appreciate him, too. Time for you to get on back, now. I love you with all my heart, Little Boy. You know you and that Young Sir are the apples of my eye."

"I love you too, Aunt Phyllis."

* * *

><p>Damon didn't know how long he had been watching Stefan, but as he talked, his brother's body seemed to relax and he could see a change coming over him. It was if his face was fuller, his skin was pinker or something. The lesions didn't look as angry. Then he saw Stefan smile, in spite of the tube in his throat. Jeannette had said that was to help him breathe. She came in.<p>

"How is he?"

"Better, I think," Damon said.

"Let me get Dr. Kara."

The doctor came in, looked at the monitors and at Stefan. She nodded. "I think you're right. I think he's finally turned the corner. Shouldn't be too much longer, now, before he wakes up. Let me get a blood sample. And this would be a good time to give him the blood you donated. He needs the strength, now." She got the blood from the central line in Stefan's leg and then hung up a blood bag on the stand and connected it. Damon looked curiously at it. It had a large O+ on the side. Jeannette had told him that was his and Stefan's blood type: O positive. As he watched the blood drip into the tube, it seemed as if Stefan's skin was gaining more color every minute.

Damon put his arms on the side rails and put his head down. It seemed only a minute, but must have been a long while, when he woke, his neck and shoulders sore from the position he had been in. What woke him up? He looked at Stefan, whose eyes were open, and looking intently at him. Damon's elbow was near Stefan's fingers and he had batted at his brother until Damon woke.

"Stefan, you're awake!" He nodded. "You've got a tube in your throat so you can't talk." Damon hit the button on the bed to call the nurse. He quickly undid the restraint on Stefan's right wrist and gripped his hand. Jeannette came flying into the room at a run and Dr. Kara was right behind her. The look on Damon's face told them everything.

Dr. Kara quickly checked all the monitors for information and the IVs. "Stefan, can you hear me?" He nodded. "All right. I'm going to get this tube out of your throat. When you feel me pull, cough as hard as you can." She started pulling and Stefan coughed and the tube was out. He kept coughing until Jeannette brought him a tiny cup of water and held it to his lips. He drank the water gratefully. He looked at Damon.

"Stefan? How are you?"

He nodded and smiled at Damon. "Shadows are – gone," he rasped.

Damon raised his eyes to Heaven and said, "Thank you, God. Thank you so much."

Dr. Kara was grinning broadly. "Let me get more samples and Jeannette, if you will?"

Jeannette brought a small cup filled with blood – not much. She waved it under Stefan's nose. "How does this smell?"

Stefan wrinkled his nose and backed away from it. "Terrible."

Damon laughed and Jeannette smiled and said, "All right. Now taste it." She drew up a tiny amount in a dropper and dripped it on Stefan's tongue.

He screwed his face up and coughed. "Awful, just awful," he said, hoarse.

"Here's some water," Jeannette said and helped him drink again.

"You just gave him a stranger's blood?" Damon asked.

"Nope. It was yours from the last bag we had," she answered with a smirk. Damon's eye roll was expressive.

"No wonder it tasted so awful," Stefan cracked and coughed again.

"Well, I think we have another successful transition," Dr. Kara said. "Congratulations. We will want to keep you another night for observation and to give you fluids and so forth. If the bloodwork checks out, you'll go home day after tomorrow."

"Thank you, Doctor," Stefan whispered, just before he fell asleep again.

Damon hugged Jeannette. "Thank you," he said, and he went to Dr. Kara, picked her up and swung her around in pure joy. She was giggling like a teenager.

"Thank you, doctor! Thank you so much!"

"Put me down, you daft child, and go tell your people," she said.

He did, but not before he gave her a kiss right on the lips, leaving her a little breathless.

* * *

><p>"How long has it been since Damon went back?" Elena asked. She had dozed a little in the recliner.<p>

Zach looked at his watch. "Six hours."

"Wonder what's going on in there?"

"No telling."

About then, the door opened and Damon came into the room. There was no doubt what had happened. He was grinning and ran in, grabbed Elena and kissed her, then Zach and Ric in bear hugs. "It worked! It worked! He's awake and said the shadow is gone!"

Zach hugged his cousin. "I am so glad. For him and for you."

Ric clapped him on the back. "Awesome. Just awesome."

Dr. Kara entered the room. "First, I am so very happy for all of you. This is a great day for you. Let me tell you a little more of what will be going on. He will spend tonight in the hospital and if all the bloodwork checks out, he will be sent home day after tomorrow - which really is tomorrow, since it's a day later than when we started. Then, I want him back about once a month for the next six months for checkups, and then I'll see him once a year. I'll send home complete instructions, because obviously, he will be weak for several days.

"Something I didn't mention: he probably will have fewer illnesses and that sort of thing. Even though he is fully human, for some reason, the blood never quite goes back to precisely normal. But that means he should live a long, healthy human life. I'll want him to continue his counseling. For now, though, take him home and love him." She went to Damon and took both of his hands in hers. "Damon, I have no doubt it was your love that pulled him out of the pit. I don't know how it happens, but very often, when a loved one speaks to the patient, their condition improves almost immediately. Stefan had a very tough transition. It was touch and go there for a while. We'll have him in a regular room in about an hour and you can see him then. I'll be there to meet you," she said.

After she left, Damon went to the window and stood there, hands in his pockets. Ric nudged Elena and nodded toward him. She got up and tucked her hands in the crook of his arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder and finally, his arm came around her shoulders. She put her arm around his waist and they stood a long while, watching the city lights twinkle against the predawn sky.

"Long night," Elena said.

"Yeah." He had his right hand still in his jacket pocket and he pulled out Stefan's daylight ring. "Don't guess he'll need this anymore," he said.

"Probably not, but keep it, anyway."

Damon turned it over in his hand, the silver "S" standing out. "I always thought it was gaudy."

"It is, but maybe not so much when it was made. Let's sit down." They sat on the love seat and Elena put her head on Damon's shoulder.

They must have both slept when the morning receptionist came in and said, "Stefan is in his room. Here's the number. Congratulations on a successful transition."

"Thank you," Damon said as he took the paper.

When they made it to Stefan's room, the nurses had obviously been busy. As tired as he was, he insisted on a shower and they helped him bathe and washed his hair. He was back in bed, the lesions were fading, and he was dozing when his family walked in. "Hey ya'll," he whispered.

"Hi sweetie," Elena said, going to him and kissing his cheek. "I know you're worn out."

He nodded. "I am. Zach. Ric. Hey."

"Hey, Stefan," Zach said. He went to his cousin and gave him a hug. "Congratulations."

"From me too," Ric added.

"Thanks, guys. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I hate to run you out, but I need to talk to Damon for a couple of minutes, if you don't care."

"Sure, no problem," Zach said. He and Ric left.

Elena got up to go too, but Stefan stopped her. "No, you stay."

Damon sat close to the bed and took Stefan's hand. "What's going on, brother?"

Stefan sighed. "Lexi didn't lie when she said the treatment was hell. But I knew when you started talking to me, and then, we were kids at home, being happy. And Damon, I don't know how it happened, but M-Mother came to me." Tears sparkled in his eyes.

"Mother did? How did she look? What did she say?"

"She looked like she always did. Wearing that green dress, remember?" Damon nodded. "And she asked me where I'd been." The tears were falling in earnest now.

"Stefan, if this is too hard, it will keep. You can hardly talk."

"No. I have to tell you while it's still fresh in my mind. She told me how p-proud she was of both of us, and that she's m-missed us and will see us again. She said she wanted me to go back to college and be a doctor."

Damon nodded, tears in his eyes, as well.

Stefan looked over at Elena. "And she wanted me to thank you for taking such good care of Damon. She said you are a blessing to him."

"How kind of her," Elena said, crying openly. She grabbed a tissue and handed Damon the box.

"And then, she kissed me goodbye and I could feel it. Oh, Damon, it's been so long!"

"I know, brother. I know," Damon answered, as he cried, too.

"And then, Aunt Phyllis showed up."

"Did she?" Damon said, chuckling through his tears.

"Yeah, she did. She said for us to live the lives the Good Lord intended for us to live all along. I told her you'd be sorry you didn't see her, and she said she sees enough of you all day, keeping you out of trouble."

Damon and Elena both laughed in spite of themselves. "What else did she say, or do I want to know?" Damon said.

"She said to tell you, Elena, that she also appreciates you keeping that stinker I call a brother on the straight and narrow. Her words. And that maybe, she can rest soon now that he's in good hands and I'm doing what I'm supposed to do. So Sheila Bennett was right. Aunt Phyllis has been taking care of both of us."

"Wow," Elena said. "That's incredible."

"It is," Damon agreed.

When everyone had a chance to talk to Stefan, Dr. Kara came in to check on him. "Now then. Families are my patients too. Stefan will be fine here, and he needs rest. He will go home tomorrow. So my orders are that you all go and check into a hotel and get some rest. The nurse at the nurse's station has a list of hotels close by and they have discounted rates for family and friends of patients. She'll give you an authorization number. I don't want to see any of you back here before five at the earliest. She'll also have cafeteria vouchers for you, so get breakfast and then get some sleep. Doctor's orders. Out."

They said their goodbyes and Zach got the hotel list and reserved two rooms. He said to Ric, "No point in pretending and they're both adults. Our room has two beds. Let's get some sleep."

Ric nodded. "Absolutely."

When they got to their room, Elena kicked her shoes off. "I call the shower," she said. "I feel beyond grungy."

"Me too. Let's just take a shower together, how about it, and then we can both get to sleep sooner."

"Really, Damon? I'm way too tired to mess around." Elena was a little irritated.

"So am I! I just don't want to wait for you to have to get out of the shower. I feel like I've been rolling around in the hog pen. Not like we haven't seen each other before."

Elena had to concede that point. "O.K. Fine. Let's just get clean. This mattress is calling my name."

As the warm water hit her shoulders, Elena groaned. Damon's hands came to her neck and he massaged her neck and shoulders. "That feels great," she said. Damon helped her rinse her hair and then put his arms around her and they stood under the water until Elena nearly fell asleep standing up. She turned around, kissed Damon and got out of the shower. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so tired.

She got into her pajamas and pulled the curtains closed to block out the light from the morning. She crawled into bed and Damon, who had slipped on a pair of sleep pants, got in right behind her. A kiss, lights out, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17: I Only Want to Be With You

**Chapter 17: I Only Want to Be with You **

**A/N: Just tying up a few loose ends and whatnot. There's an epilogue too, so keep reading! Thank you ALL for every favorite, follow and review!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p><strong>March, 2011<strong>

"This whole transcripts business is a pain in the neck," Stefan said, as he shuffled paperwork around that would admit him to the University of Virginia.

"It could be worse. At least you've got the Community to help get the paperwork through and cut through the red tape for you and Damon. I have to slog through all of it on my own, with no help except the school counselor," Elena answered. The Community was a group of vampires interested in the cure, along with cured vampires who helped each other with the business of being human. They had also agreed to help Damon with his unique issues.

Stefan grinned at her. "As always, you put things in perspective." He looked at his transcripts. "Gee, I think I'd have enjoyed an anthropology class. At least I made a 'B' in it."

Elena chuckled. "That would be a fun class. Maybe you can take it for real in college."

"Love, what in the world is CIS? Apparently, I didn't do that well in it. Made a 'C' in it." That was from Damon, who was sitting in the Gilbert den, looking at transcripts, too.

"Computer Information Systems, I think."

Damon nodded. "A 'C' is probably generous, then." Damon had learned to use computers with proficiency, and as Elena said, his "google-fu" was fantastic. He had a way of ferreting out obscure information with ease. But he didn't know _how_ computers worked, and was the first one to yell for help if something strange happened.

"And you're the one taking the online courses," Elena teased.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for the complete college atmosphere," he answered. "Besides, it's just the basics. I'll take classes on campus when I have to." He rifled through more paperwork. "What's a FAFSA?" he asked, confusion all over his face.

Elena laughed. "Financial aid form. You're paying cash, so you don't need one."

"Thank God," he said, and pushed it to the side.

Her phone dinged and she checked it. "ACT scores are in!" she yelled. She grabbed her laptop and logged in. All three had taken the test in mid-February, and were waiting on their scores. She looked at her file. "A 31! Awesome! That's enough for a scholarship," she said with satisfaction.

"Let me see mine," Stefan said. Elena handed him the laptop and he checked his email. "33," he said with a grin.

"Oh, you suck!" Elena said.

"May I?" Damon took the computer from his brother and looked at his email. His grin was absolutely diabolical.

"What did you get?" Elena asked.

"34." Smug did not begin to describe his tone.

"Oh, you REALLY suck!" Elena exclaimed. "Never took a standardized test before in your life! Just worked through the prep books and you get a 34! How did you do that?"

"He's a good test-taker. He always was. Exams never rattled him," Stefan said wryly.

Damon shrugged. "I remembered what I read in the books, and on the ACT forums: never leave an answer blank."

Elena looked at the breakdown of his scores. "Math. I might have known. Your math scores were great. And you don't even really _like_ math!"

"Oh, it's all right, but I'd rather read history or something," he answered. "What are you complaining about? Not like you're trying to get into medical school like Stefan. Didn't you decide on occupational therapy?"

"Yeah, but still..." She had done some job shadowing and found occupational therapy fascinating.

"Oh, I meant to tell you guys," Stefan said with a grin. "This is even better than Genius's ACT score over there. I got a letter from Dr. Kara today. You know, she had asked me about what I wanted to do with my life. I told her and got a letter from her today, saying if I kept my grades up at Virginia, I have a spot in the 2015 class entering medical school at Duke. And she wants me as an intern, already."

"Stefan! That's wonderful!" Elena hugged him. "What an opportunity!"

"I know. I can't believe it, really. Finally, things are working out in my life." He looked over at Damon, who wore a pleased, proud smile.

"Good for you, baby brother," he said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>May, 2011<strong>

"Scoot over, Damon," Stefan said. "There's not enough room for all of us on this bleacher unless you do."

Damon snorted in annoyance and moved over. Stefan allowed Jenna to go in next, then Jeremy, then he sat down, then Zach, and Ric was on the outside. "Everything good now?" Damon said.

"We're fine," Jenna said, patting his arm. They were sitting in the Mystic Falls High School football stadium, waiting for graduation to start. She looked at Damon and Stefan. They were both handsome in their dark suits and ties. Jeremy wore a navy blazer and khaki slacks, and Ric had on a brown, tweedy looking jacket that had seen better days. At least his shoes were polished. She had seen to that.

Elena had not quite managed valedictorian. She had to settle for fifth in her class, but she was satisfied with that. She had modeled her cap and gown for Damon the day of rehearsal, and he knew the white stole was for National Honor Society, the gold rope was for the Beta Club, and her white tassel on her mortarboard was for being a Top 10 senior. He was tremendously proud of his sweetheart.

After the ceremony, the whole crowd celebrated, along with Bonnie and Caroline, Liz Forbes, Bonnie's dad and Grams, at the boarding house.

As things wound down, Elena and Damon walked out to the gazebo. It was a wonderful night. They sat on the bench and looked up at the stars. "I wish you were taking me with you on your trip," Damon said. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were headed to Virginia Beach for a week.

"I'll miss you, for sure," she said. "But this is girl bonding time. We'll have our time, later."

"We will, I know."

She put her head on Damon's shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Now isn't this sweet?" came a sarcastic female voice out of the darkness.

Damon closed his eyes in frustration. Katherine. Of all nights, she had to show up now.

"Hello, Katherine. What can we do for you?" Damon said.

"Heard the news about Stefan. Came to see for myself," she said. Elena, meanwhile, was furiously texting the group inside.

"It's true. He's human again," Damon answered evenly.

"I can't believe he gave up the gift I gave him!" she cried.

Damon hung on to his temper. "He decided it wasn't such a gift, after all. More like a curse."

"So you're protecting him now, are you? Big brother steps up to defend the baby against the big, bad vampire." Katherine's voice was low, ugly.

"I'm just asking you to leave. Please. There's nothing here for you anymore. You're not going to turn me, Elena's not the doppelganger, Stefan is human again and has no interest in being anything else. You've played it out, Katherine. It's just time to go."

She sped to the other side of the gazebo and suddenly, had Elena by the throat against one of the posts. "Now what, Damon?"

"Let her go, Katherine, or you will regret it."

"Suppose I don't want to? What are you going to do about it?" She pressed Elena closer to the pole, cutting off her air.

"What I should have done 150 years ago when I figured out what you were doing to me and Stefan." He had a tree limb, broken off in a windstorm, and plunged it into her back.

Katherine gasped and dropped Elena, about the time Grams, Stefan and Ric came charging outside.

Stefan shook his head. "Katherine, you couldn't stand it, could you?" He pulled the limb out. "This is your last chance. Either leave under your own steam, or Sheila Bennett is going to take care of you."

Katherine snarled and turned to Sheila, and immediately was on her knees, holding her head, screaming in pain.

"Get out of the county, Katherine, and don't come back. You've caused enough trouble in my family, and to my friends. Once you cross the county line, you'll be all right."

The woman stumbled into the woods, screaming and cursing. Liz Forbes came flying out the door. "What happened? Do I need to call a deputy?"

"No, Liz," Sheila answered. "It was just some ex of Stefan's. She was drunk as Cooter Brown. She's gone." Damon gave Elena a wry smile at that.

"Well, if that's the most excitement we have tonight, we're doing pretty well," Liz said. "Damon, haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"I'm good, Sheriff."

"Glad to hear it. Haven't heard anything out of that Klaus character who was hanging around here for a while, either."

"I think we've seen the last of him," Sheila said.

"God, I hope so. I do my best to keep things quiet around here. Mystic Falls is a quiet little town and needs to stay that way."

"Oh, Sheriff," Stefan said. "Mind if I take Caroline home? I'll have her in before midnight."

"Sure," Liz said with a smile. The others went inside, leaving only Elena, Stefan and Damon at the gazebo.

"That went surprisingly well," Damon said.

"It did. Thank God for Sheila Bennett and that brain-melting spell of hers," Stefan agreed.

"So are you and Caroline going to be an item, Stefan?" Elena asked.

"You never know. We'll just have to wait and see." He sighed in contentment and looked up at the night sky. They were far enough out of town that the stars were bright and very visible. "It's a beautiful night," he said.

"Yes, it is," Damon agreed.

Stefan went back inside and Damon sighed softly. "Well, I'm glad we didn't get too far along before Katherine showed up."

Elena looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He led her back into the gazebo and took a small box from his jacket pocket. Elena's eyes went wide as saucers. Damon sat Elena down on the bench and sat next to her. "Elena Marie, I can hardly tell you how much I love you. I can't believe I found a love like this. But you are the sweetest part of my existence. Please tell me you will be my wife." He opened the box and she goggled at the ring in the dim light of the bulb in the gazebo. "It's an oval-cut alexandrite – our birthstone – and flanked on either side by an oval-cut diamond."

"Oh Damon, it's beautiful," Elena breathed.

"Is it beautiful enough for you to wear it as my fiancee?" he asked.

Wordlessly, she nodded and smiled. Damon took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger, then kissed it. Elena just stared at the ring for a moment, then took Damon's face in her hands and kissed him, and slipped her arms around him.

"Damon, I love you so much. You just don't know."

"I want to spend our lives finding out. Shall we tell the folks now? Jenna and Jeremy know. I already spoke with them."

Elena grinned at Damon. "You're still so old-fashioned."

"Do you mind?"

"Not a bit."

They walked into the house, and the conversation stilled. "We have an announcement to make," Damon said. "Elena has said she will marry me." Elena held up her left hand with a huge grin on her face. Bonnie and Caroline squealed and charged the couple. Damon was the recipient of one of Caroline's hugs that was somewhere between an embrace and a move suitable for a defensive tackle.

Stefan came to Elena and kissed her cheek. "I am so glad to have you as my sister," he said, bringing tears to her eyes. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged all around and finally, the party ended.

Stefan stood on Caroline's porch. "I'm glad you had such a good time," he said.

"Oh, I did! It was wonderful. Thank you and Zach for doing this for us. It was so sweet of you. And I don't think I ever did really tell you how glad I am the treatment worked out for you."

"I'm glad too. It was tough, but I made it."

"Yeah. Good night Stefan."

"Good night Caroline." He took her chin and kissed her sweetly, and Caroline snaked her arms around his neck and they stood on the porch, kissing for a long moment. When Stefan raised his head, they stood with foreheads touching. Liz saw them through the window, but didn't have the heart to tell them to break it up. Stefan was a fine young man and he was a good, steadying influence on Caroline.

Damon drove Elena home. The night was so wonderful, he put the Camaro's top down and they rode back to Mystic Falls in the starlight. As they sat outside her house, Damon took Elena's left hand and kissed it again. "I am so happy," he said.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>September, 2013<strong>

Labor Day weekend was coming up and Damon was ready to put the plan in action he had described to Stefan three years before. He was moving to the University of Virginia that semester and fully intended that he and Elena would be living in his apartment as man and wife. Elena knew Damon had gotten a place, but had no idea what else he had planned. He already had a room reserved at a bed and breakfast outside of town, as well as a time at one of the wedding chapels there. He even had the chapel arrange a bouquet for Elena from pink roses and alstramarium. Now, if she would just go along with it. This would be one time when compulsion would come in handy, but Damon wanted Elena to do this freely or not at all. With Caroline's and Bonnie's help, he even had a dress for her. It was white lace – absolutely simple and beautiful.

Damon was a little jumpy on the drive to Virginia Beach, and Elena wondered what was wrong with him. He was normally so calm and in control. She had a feeling something was in the wind, but couldn't quite puzzle out what it was.

They got to Virginia Beach in plenty of time to get to the chapel. Now, Damon had to be his most persuasive, wheedling self. And he knew he could be dangerously persuasive. He drove to the public beach which wasn't crowded yet, since it was a Thursday. They parked and Damon turned to Elena and took her hand. "Sweetheart, I have something to ask you," he said.

"I knew you were holding out on me," Elena said. "I knew you had something going on in that brain of yours."

"What would you say to getting married here, today?"

Elena's eyes flew open. "What? Are you crazy?"

"No. I'm very serious. Please, Elena. I've done everything. It's all ready to go. If you want a big wedding and reception when we get home, you can plan one. But I want to be your husband _now_, sweetheart. I've waited a long three years for you."

"Three years?" Then she remembered – he would have married her their first summer together, and she nodded.

"My place in Charlottesville has plenty of room. In fact, I rented it with us in mind. You can move out of the dorm, and we can start our lives together. I can't force you, but if you would..." his voice trailed off and his smile was completely irresistible.

Elena sighed and looked at his hand covering hers. In practical terms, it solved a lot of problems. She wouldn't have to pay for the dorm, and would still have a place to live close to campus. And, she and Damon would be together. They had missed each other so much when she was in Charlottesville and he was getting his online classes out of the way. She looked into his eyes, so hopeful, so loving, and once more lost herself in their beautiful blue.

"All right. You're a silver-tongued devil and you know I can't say no to you."

"Only if you want to do this, though," he said.

"I want to."

His smile was like the sunrise, and made it all worthwhile. He took an envelope out of the glove box.

"What's that?"

"Marriage license application. All you have to do is sign it. They'll file it for us." He handed her a pen.

"You weren't kidding about having everything arranged, were you?" she said with a smile.

"Nope. And I do mean everything. But let's get to the chapel and you'll find out."

They went to the chapel and were met by the pleasant staff. Damon opened the trunk and took out two garment bags. He grinned when Elena looked quizzically at him. Still, she took the bag he handed her and followed two very nice ladies into the chapel and to the bride's room.

"Let's get your hair and makeup done, first," one of them said. Before Elena knew what was happening, the woman had a wedding-appropriate palette of makeup on her, and was painting her nails a pale pink. The other woman styled her hair and added a fresh gardenia to it.

"Let's see this dress, now."

Damon had even thought of a dress. What in the world would it look like? Would it even fit? Well, he had probably gotten Jenna or Bonnie or someone to fit it. The woman unzipped the bag and fumbled in the bottom for shoes. "Here you are dearie," she said and Elena slipped on a pair of silver, heeled sandals. She took off the robe and stepped into the dress, which she hadn't been able to tell much about until it was on. When it was, she gasped. It was gorgeous. It was sheer, ivory lace, over organza. The dress was a sheath, with cap sleeves and a band of lace made the neckline. It was beautifully simple, and gorgeous.

"And your veil. Your groom said this veil belonged to his mother. It's silk organza with Brussels lace. It's been kept carefully over the years." She attached it to Elena's hair with a comb, and Elena looked at herself in the mirror and broke out in goosebumps. That veil was 180 years old, at least. Talk about having something old... And her bouquet was beautiful. She knew Damon had a romantic streak, but never suspected it was a mile wide.

The ladies who helped her were also photographers and took dozens of shots. Then, "It's time, honey."

They went to take their places as witnesses and Elena walked down the aisle. Damon was beyond handsome in his black suit and silk tie. His mouth dropped open just a bit as he saw her step into the sanctuary, with the afternoon sun slanting in through the stained glass windows and looking for all the world like a halo as she walked through the sunbeams. And she wore Mother's veil so beautifully. Surely, Mother and Aunt Phyllis were here to see this, he thought.

Elena's hands shook as she slid the gold band on to Damon's finger and vowed herself to him. When he put the band on her finger, once again, he took her hand and kissed it. The minister smiled at that gesture.

"Elena Marie Gilbert and Damon William Salvatore, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." After the kiss, the minister shook hands with them and the ladies took more pictures.

Two hours later, they were back in the Camaro, wedding clothes stowed back in the bags, and headed to the B&B. Elena kept looking at her rings. "Satisfied?" Damon asked.

"Very," she said with a grin. "It was so beautiful. And that dress..."

"Thank Caroline and Bonnie. Mother's veil was beautiful with it."

"It was. Thank you for thinking of that. What a lovely thing."

"If Caroline and Stefan tie the knot, she wants to wear it too. Is that all right?"

Elena laughed. "Of course."

They got to the inn and met the innkeepers who checked them in and invited them to the main house for coffee and fresh-baked cookies when they settled in.

Their room was large and beautiful. Elena peeked into the bathroom. "There's a jacuzzi! Damon, this is wonderful!" She went to him and kissed him again.

"I'm so glad you like it. The pictures online were so nice, and I thought it was perfect."

"It is perfect. Let's go see about those cookies. I think I smelled chocolate," she said with a grin.

"All right. You'll need your strength, anyway," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Speak for yourself," she shot back. "If I'd known this was in the cards, I'd have told you to get a B12 shot. How long are we staying, anyway?"

"Through Monday. That's three whole days here. Is that long enough?"

"For now. We have a lifetime of vacations ahead of us."

"So we do."

After cookies and conversation with the innkeepers and the other couple staying there, Damon and Elena went back to their room. She was looking through a book on the coffee table that had menus and phone numbers for all the local restaurants. "Some of these places look really good," she said.

"Do any of them deliver?" Damon replied.

"I don't know. Why?"

He went to sit beside her and grinned wickedly at her. "It's either delivery or the Waffle House, because by the time I'm going to feel like letting you out of this room, all the restaurants are going to be closed."

Elena returned his grin. "Is that a fact?"

"That is most definitely a fact," he said and pulled her close. When he kissed her, Elena knew things had changed. Before, even though he always obviously enjoyed making love to her, there was something in him that bothered his conscience. Now, though, with a ring and vows, the guilt was gone. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, which he had already turned back.

Elena reached for the buttons on his shirt and undid them, even as he was kissing her neck and shoulders. He shrugged out of it and pulled her top over her head. He unclasped her bra and she tugged it away, then went to work on his belt buckle and unzipping his pants. He stepped out of them, and his shoes in the process and knelt to take Elena's sandals off. He massaged her feet in the process and she could feel her blood pressure go through the roof at his touch. It had been way, way too long. But maybe that had been part of his evil plan – make her go without so this would be so much sweeter. If it was, it was working.

Her skirt was elastic at the waist and it came off quickly under his hands and he pulled her to his bare chest, making her gasp. She slid down his chest and got rid of his shorts, then took his member in her mouth, making him cry out as she loved him.

He was panting and rasped, "I can't stand up while you do that."

She gave him a wicked smile, sat on the bed and pulled him down with her. "Then don't stand up." He lay on his back, giving Elena complete access to his body and she sat back on her heels.

"Holy crap. Where do I even start?" she said. Damon's body always took her breath away. She kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Want to know what else Caroline said about you besides being sex on two legs?"

"What's that?" he murmured.

"That you were panty-dropping hot. I agreed, except I said you were panty-dropping, bra-dropping, corset-dropping, shirt and skirt dropping hot, and all you would have to do to me is crook your finger and I'd drop whatever you wanted me to." She pulled back to look at him, and the expression on her face made him want to flip her over and screw her senseless.

"You're both indecent women," he said, teasing.

"Oh sugar, I haven't even _started_ on indecent yet," she answered, and started kissing down his chest, feeling his body twitch as she did. She got to his navel, and licked it, which sent an electric jolt down every nerve ending. "Know what they call this?" she said, drawing her finger down the line of hair below his navel.

"What?" He was getting to the point where he didn't know his own name.

"Your treasure trail. And in your case, ooooh, is it ever." She kissed down the line and started mouthing him again.

"Sweetheart, please..." his voice trailed off.

"But don't you want to watch?" she said.

"Huh?"

Elena laughed outright. Damon had gone goofy on her. She stood at the foot of the bed and shimmied out of her panties and crawled back on the bed and up his body. She kissed his neck and his ears and finally made her way back to his mouth.

Damon was desperately hanging on to his control as Elena touched him. But, when she straddled his hips and he could feel her body next to his, the fragrance of the gardenia still in her hair in his nose, he reached the end of his tolerance. A man could only stand so much. He raised up and pulled her close and kissed her and when he raised his head, the look in his eyes was enough to make Elena hot enough to come right then, along with sending a tiny shiver of fear down her spine. He turned them so he was on top of her and gave her a hot, wet, bruising kiss that turned her into quivering jelly. "How long did you plan on tormenting me, you witch?" he whispered in her ear.

His hand dropped to the moisture between her legs and he stroked her until her hips bucked under his hand. "Tell me what you want, Elena. Say it."

"I want you Damon, please," she moaned. She needed him, wanted him, had to have him, right then.

"I know you want me." His voice was dark velvet. "Tell me what you want, what you _need_."

Elena swallowed hard and twined her hands in his hair. "I want you inside me. I want your body on mine. I _need_ you inside me, now."

"Good girl," he purred. Oh God, where had this Damon been hiding, Elena wondered. He was rubbing himself against her folds and she was nearly crying with the contact.

"Please Damon, now. Please," she begged.

Without another word, he entered her body, so slowly that she could feel every centimeter of him inside her. He drew in a ragged breath and looked down at her. She had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, beautiful girl, and keep them open. I want to see you."

She did it, and the blue flame intensity in his eyes was almost too much for her. "Damon, please."

He started thrusting into her body and as she locked gazes with him, she could almost feel their souls melting together. He touched her core and murmured, "You're so close." He could feel himself on the edge, too. She felt so good. He kept touching her and she started whimpering.

Elena was in blissful misery. She wanted Damon, wanted, wanted, but wasn't there yet. Then, she felt him touching her, while he was moving inside her, and then he bent to whisper in her ear, "Come hard for me, Elena. I want to see you fall apart." One final hard thrust and his raspy, "Come _now_" was all she needed to lose it completely and scream with her orgasm. The feeling of her body brought Damon to climax, too, and he collapsed beside her. He gathered her still shuddering body into his arms and stroked her back and nuzzled in her hair, once more the sweet, tender version she was used to. "I love you, Elena," he murmured.

"I love you too, Damon. So much."

As fatigue took over them and they slipped into sleep, the smell of gardenias would remind Damon of this most wonderful day for the rest of his life.


	18. Epilogue: There is a Time

**Epilogue: There is a Time**

**A/N: And with this, we bring the curtain down on our story. Thank you once again to everyone who stayed with it, for the faves, follows, review, PMs, ideas and thoughts. I hope you all have enjoyed it. It has certainly been fun to write. If you have ideas for other stories, PM me and I'll certainly consider them! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Salvatore Boarding House, June, 2039<strong>

Zach Salvatore was nearing 70, but he didn't feel it - not really. It was a happy day. Celebrating two birthdays – Elena's and Damon's - was always a happy occasion, but this birthday for Damon was something of a milestone - not many humans could say they were 200 years old. Of course, according to his birth certificate, he was 50, but that was still something to celebrate. As he walked into the house, Bonnie Gilbert, Elena's sister-in-law, called him into the kitchen.

"Hey Zach. I picked up the cake and all the food." She smiled. "Remember when we had that old-fashioned party in 2010? That was such a good night."

Zach nodded. "It was. I don't think I could dance like that now, unless we were just waltzing. I could handle that." Zach had never married. Losing one girl was enough for him.

"Not nearly as many people, either," Bonnie said. "My goodness, just with the immediate family, we're going to have a crowd."

"I hope you got plenty of food. Damon's and Stefan's boys will eat us out of house and home."

"Enough to feed Lee's army, as Damon would say," she replied and both laughed. "But let's see: You, Jenna, Ric, Damon, Elena, Thomas, Anthony and Ginny, then Stefan, Caroline, Ryan, Rosalind and Grace, then me and Jeremy, Emily and Johanna. That's, what - seventeen? Goodness. How did we get so many in the family?"

"Nature, Bonnie. Good old Mother Nature," Zach said.

Bonnie grinned. "I guess so." There was a commotion outside. "Here comes the stampede."

Three boys, ages 12 to 17 came flying in, yelling at each other. Bonnie smiled at them. "Would you guys settle down and stop screaming like somebody's killing you?"

"O.K., Aunt Bonnie," Thomas, the oldest, said. "When will supper be ready? We're starving."

"In a little while. Your mom and dad aren't back from town yet, and Caroline and Stefan haven't gotten here, either. Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric are on their way. Here. I found a dozen chicken wings in the fridge from last night and heated them up. Go eat those."

"Thanks Aunt Bonnie!" Thomas said, taking the plate. They boys descended on the wings like a plague of locusts.

She looked at the boys. Thomas was nearly an exact copy of Damon. Same dark hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was just a little closer to his mother's more olive tone. But the way his face was put together, and his frame were Damon all over again. Anthony, 15, looked more like the Gilberts. In fact, he looked a lot like Jeremy. Ryan, Stefan's son, had his mother's blond hair and Stefan's green eyes. Just now, he was in a slightly pudgy period, but he had two or three more growth spurts to get out of the way, and unless Bonnie was sorely mistaken, by the time he turned 17 or so, he was going to be the heartbreaker his dad was.

The girls followed behind, and in Bonnie's admittedly biased opinion, they were as pretty a set of young ladies as anyone would want to see. Ginny was Elena made over, but with Damon's darker hair. Bonnie didn't know where Rosalind's strawberry blonde hair came from - probably Liz's side of the family - but her eyes were Caroline's gray. Grace had dark blonde hair, her mother's bone structure and had also inherited her father's green eyes. She was a striking girl. Bonnie's own two had dark hair and eyes. Emily resembled her mother and her Grams, whereas Johanna looked more like Jeremy. She sighed. Proms and dances, boyfriends and dating were all on the horizon. Bonnie wasn't sure she was ready for it.

Damon and Elena came in, both carrying more food, and Jenna and Ric behind them. Damon had a few strands of silver in his hair, and a laugh line or two around his eyes, but he was still the same handsome man Elena fell for all those years ago. Elena could have easily passed for 35. Neither Jenna nor Ric looked like they were approaching 65, either.

"Where did you boys find that chicken?" Elena asked.

"I gave it to them," Bonnie answered. "They came in and were hovering around the food like vultures. Had to do something."

Elena laughed. "All right. Damon, has Stefan called you?"

"Nope."

"Where in the world _is_ he?" Elena looked at Damon as though he could produce Stefan out of thin air.

"Lord knows. I don't. He said he and Blondie were going to rendezvous at the house and come in together." Damon had called Caroline "Blondie" for years, mostly because it used to irritate her. Now, it was affectionate.

"Knowing her, it could be a while," Elena said. "Wonder what important social occasion held them up?" Caroline was still the social butterfly, and Elena said she was busier than Stefan was in his private practice as a doctor.

"No telling. Plant an azalea for beautification. Could be anything," Damon replied. He stood close to Elena and whispered, "Do I really need a 200th birthday party?"

"Yes," was her definite answer. "You really do. Since Jeremy and Bonnie moved to Richmond, we don't see them as much. You can stand it."

"I know. I'm just glad Zach's willing to keep an eye on the zoo so we can get some time away." By "zoo," he meant the kids.

"Me too. But he lives here, after all." Zach lived in the guesthouse, which meant he was part of the family, but the kids didn't drive him nuts. "And Ginny's such a tattle-tale, if Tony or Thomas put a toenail out of line, we'll hear about it."

"Nice to have an in-house spy," Damon said, laughing. "You were the same way with Jeremy."

Elena shook her head. "Sadly, I was. But I still love you."

"Love you, too," he replied and kissed her forehead, then said low, "I keep asking Stefan when he's going to put up that electric fence to keep the boys away from Gracie. He's gonna need one."

"Tell me about it. Every time I see her, I'm just bowled over again by how beautiful she is," Elena said.

"I see a lot of Mother in her face. That's kind of a comfort to me."

Elena squeezed his hand. "I know it is."

Damon glanced at the clock. "Hey, Gracie. Call your mom and ask her if she and my brother are going to get here sometime today!"

Gracie smiled. "Sure, Uncle Damon." She placed the call. "Mom, Uncle Damon wants to know if you and Dad are ever going to get here." She listened for a moment, grinning. "O.K. I'll tell him."

"What's the verdict?" Damon asked.

"She said, and I quote, 'You tell that demon from Hades to shut his mouth and not worry about me! We're on the way, for his information! Can I help it if I had a major hair emergency?' Her words."

"Oh Lord. You sounded just like Blondie when you said that. She's all wound up about something. I'm sure we'll find out when they get here." Damon laughed.

Johanna Gilbert was insulted. Next to her daddy, Uncle Damon was the center of her universe, and she would not hear a word against him. "C'mere, Uncle Damon," she said. She was sitting in the big recliner.

Damon went to her, picked her up from the chair and put her back in his lap.

"What's on your mind, Peanut?" he said.

"Why did Aunt Caroline say you're a demon? That's not nice." In Johanna's nine-year-old world, issues were black and white.

He grinned. "Your Aunt Caroline likes to pick at me and I like to pick at her," Damon explained.

"Is that why you call her Blondie?"

"Yeah, it is."

"But a demon is mean. Being blonde isn't mean, even if it does come out of a bottle."

At this, Elena and Bonnie completely lost their composure and howled with laughter. Damon's shoulders were shaking in his effort not to howl along with them. He dared not look at Elena.

"What's so funny? That's what Gracie said! She said her mama's blonde hair comes out of a bottle."

"Oh, blame it on me, now," Grace snickered.

"Whose hair comes out of a bottle?" Ginny, also nine, had come downstairs from her room. She climbed into Damon's lap, too. "Who are you talking about, Daddy?" she said.

At that Damon groaned. "Elena, Bon, talk to these girls. This is completely beyond my man skills."

"Well, there's a switch," Ric said to the air. Damon shot him a dirty look.

Bonnie and Elena were busy explaining to their daughters how they shouldn't repeat everything they heard when Stefan and Caroline arrived.

Caroline bounced in first. "Hi there! Total hair emergency. I cannot EVEN explain it! Grace, thank you for bringing your siblings here. We appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Mom."

"Hi brother. Hellloooo, Blonnnnndieee," Damon drawled.

Caroline whirled on him. "I am not speaking to you. We were on our way here."

"What happened? You and Stefan knock each other out fighting for mirror space or something?" His eyes were devilish.

"Oooooh! Why do you DO this to me?" she spluttered.

"You just answered your own question, honey," Stefan said. "If you just didn't take the bait when he throws it out, but you do, every single time. You know if he gets you going about something, he's had a good day."

"I don't see how any female stands to be around you in that newsroom," Caroline said. Damon was the city editor at the Mystic Falls Herald.

"They like to look at me. That's how," he replied smugly.

Caroline glared at him and went into the kitchen. Stefan shook his head. "She can't help it. You dangle the bait…"

"And she takes it like a big bass. CHOMP!" Damon finished the sentence.

"I don't know how you've put up with him all this time, Elena. I really don't. He would drive me crazy," Caroline said to her friend.

"Which is why you're married to Stefan and I'm married to Damon," she said with a smile.

"No doubt."

Elena looked at her family, loud and happy, and was thankful. She loved her work in occupational therapy, while Damon found a natural fit for his inquisitive nature in journalism. And when he was following a story, he was absolutely ethical - and absolutely relentless.

Jeremy had his degree in business administration with a minor in art, and he and Bonnie owned a little coffeehouse in Richmond that boasted a small art gallery, too. To no one's surprise, Caroline majored in interior design, and had her own business. In Mystic Falls, Doc Salvatore was a favorite. Stefan had an old-fashioned practice, too. He made house calls and gave his cell number to his patients. Any time someone needed Doc, he was usually there, listening patiently and quietly reassuring them.

As Elena listened to the kids running around, and the adults talking, she couldn't quite believe everything was so right in her world. It had taken a long time, a lot of tears and some heartbreak, but life was good. She just wished her parents, Damon's mother and Aunt Phyllis were here to see it. But, maybe they were. Who could tell?

"Elena?" Caroline broke into her reverie. "It's time to feed these kids!"

"O.K.," she laughed. "Let's do it."

After supper, the crowd gathered in the big dining room for cake. As usual, the candles spelled "Happy Birthday" and everyone sang to them.

Damon took Elena's hand and looked at her. She nodded. "On three. One-two-three!" and both blew out the candles, to applause.

Ginny and Johanna piped up almost at the same time, "Now your wish is gonna come true!"

Damon squeezed Elena's hand and put his head next to hers. "Mine already has," he said.


End file.
